Life and Love
by tarskeewee
Summary: John has chosen to hide from his demons behind Natalie. Evangeline has washed her hands with them both. But will Christians release change everyones lives forever.


LIFE and LOVE by tarskeewee08 Chapter 1: LIFE and LOVE 

Evangeline sat at the desk staring at her computer. Looking at her calendar and scheduled court dates she found it hard to focus. Life was so different now. She was different now.

Sighing she pushed away from her desk and got up heading to her file cabinet. Antonio missed his last meeting with the social worker and she was sure he'd messed up. Maybe she could schedule a visit with Carlotta their and show how close his family is. Opening the file cabinet she retrieved his folder to refresh herself on the case.

"Hey sis!" Layla said watching her from the door.  
Evangeline jumped and turned around "Layla, girl don't scare me like that!"

"Scare you? I just said hi." she said sashaying into her office slinging her hair.  
Evangeline smiled "Why aren't you at work?"  
"We need to talk"  
Evangeline rolled her eyes and closed the file cabinet "Not today sweetie, I have a ton of work to catch up on"  
"Vange this is important and you'll want to hear it"

Evangeline looked at her concerned "Okay now I'm curious" she said dropping the file on her desk and putting her hands on her hips. Evangeline tilted her head and stared at Layla puzzled as she watched her fish in her oversized scoop bag for a folder.

Layla pulled the folder out and looked at her sister "Remember when I told you John was hiding something?"

"Oh no, not this again Layla, honey please I am so over this."  
"Listen to me!" Layla snapped "I'm not trying to hurt you. I love you. You deserve to know the truth. There's more to John than you realize. There's a reason he destroyed what you had."

Evangeline frowned and looked at the folder Layla held to her chest "What is that Layla?"  
Holding her breath she handed it over "It's DNA results"

Evangeline took the folder confused. She turned it over and saw Christian Vegas name on it and her heart started pounding, part of her knew the truth before she read it. Pulling out the paper she saw positive results confirming John Doe as Christian Vega. Her mouth went dry and she stepped back from the pain of this new betrayal.

She didn't think anything else about John McBain could cut at her heart but this pierced it deeply. "Noooo" she said softly

"I'm sorry sis, but it's true. John kept these hidden to keep that man in jail so he could be with Natalie, he's been lying to you both!"  
Evangeline read the results over and over. This wasn't happening. This wasn't true. John was many things but he wasn't a liar. He never lied to them once when they were together, or so she thought.

Layla saw Evangeline's eyes tear and her hand shake. She began to wonder if she had really gone to far this time "Vange, you okay?"  
"Where did you get this?"  
"Doesn't matter" Layla said rolling her eyes  
"It does! Where! Tell me now Layla!"  
"John's place, I let myself in with the key you had and found it"  
Evangeline looked at her sister angrily "YOU DID WHAT?"  
"I'm sorry but the guys a looser and he's been keeping secrets. I wanted to help you get over this creep and move on. That should do it!"

Evangeline wiped the loose tear from her cheek. "Layla, don't you mention this to anyone. Do you hear me! Stay out of it"  
Layla flinched at the way Evangeline yelled at her. "Sorry"  
Evangeline picked up her briefcase and shoved the folder inside of it. Without saying another word she raced out of her office. Layla folded her arms and stuck her lip out. "I just wanted to help!" she yelled after her.

John stood at Natalie's desk smiling at her   
"John, what are you doing?"  
"Just looking at you back at work, I am so happy to have you back at this station."

Natalie beamed up at him. Standing she leaned on her desk toward him "I'm only here because you are" she said kissing him lightly on the lips. John smiled and kissed her back. Opening his eyes he saw Evangeline standing to the left staring. Embarrassed he pulled from Natalie. Confused Natalie turned around and saw Evangeline staring. She rolled her eyes and then smiled back at him. "Its okay, see what she needs" she said sitting back down.

Evangeline witnessed the scene and worked hard to recover. She could do this. Walking over to them she smiled at Natalie and then looked at him. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
John wiped his lips to remove any remnants of Natalie's kiss "Yes of course"   
Evangeline turned and walked into his office.

Coming in behind her he closed the door "Hey, about what you saw…"  
"I have something that belongs to you" she said cutting him off and going into her briefcase  
John frowned and looked at her. He watched as she removed a folder and he slowly took it from her hands. When he saw what it was his face darkened with anger "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS!" he hissed in a harsh whisper  
Evangeline narrowed her eyes at him and said nothing.  
"Did you go through my things are you spying on me!"  
Evangeline shook her head "I never knew you at all, did I?"  
"What?"  
"You heard me! You don't love me…I get that. You have demons….I understand that. But a liar. A liar John?"  
John walked closer to her "Where did you get this Van!"  
"Layla" Evangeline said still looking at him with disgust "She's the thief"

John looked back at the folder "I can explain this"

"Don't bother!" She said closing her briefcase "It's Natalie's problem now!"

John shook his head "I never meant to hurt you, I never lied to you about what you meant to me…Chris asked…"  
"Save it John. The only thing we had left between us was respect. Now that's gone. My advice to you is to deal with that little bombshell of a secret you carry before it blows up in your face" Walking pass him she headed for the door and felt his arm on hers stopping her.

"I'm sorry Van" he said all up in her space  
"Yes you are John" she said turning and looking at him "You also aren't the man I thought you were, and I'm glad I know that now. Good luck to you"

John watched in sadness as she walked out. He held the folder and felt as if his heart was breaking into a million pieces.

Evangeline stepped through the door and saw Natalie staring, walking over to her she smiled "I was wrong Natalie, you were right. You two are perfect for each other. Take care."

Natalie frowned at the comment and watched Evangeline walk out. John came to the door looking flushed. "Are you okay?" she asked John getting up from around the desk.   
"I'm fine" he said closing the door in her face

John went to his desk and hid the file in his bottom draw. Sitting down at his desk he heard what Evangeline said in his head. She was gone from his life and he was sure this time he'd really lost her.

Statesville

Christian swallowed his rage. Johns visit had him rattled. They were a couple. He and Natalie were a couple. He looked at the makeshift shrine he hand on his wall of Natalie, reaching up he ripped at her paper and brought it down. Carlos in the next cell heard him ransacking his cell and smiled.

"Chris, Chris, tsk tsk"  
"Shut up!" he shouted  
"Don't get mad Chris, get even!"  
"Shut up!" Christian put his hands to his forehead and screamed "Shut your damn mouth!"  
"Are you going to let that cop who stole your life take away the one thing you loved the most? Are you going to sit back and let it happen?"  
Tears fell from Christians face "No" he said softly  
"Good" Carlos said rising and going to his cell bars so Christian could hear him clearly "May I make a suggestion?"  
"What?" Christian asked angrily  
"Evangeline Williamson" Carlos said laughing "Evangeline Williamson, holds your key to these bars Chris, let me talk to my buddy the warden and arrange a little visit for you"  
Christian glared at the torn picture of Natalie he drew laying on the floor in front of him. Soon he was smiling.

Evangeline walked back in her office. Throwing her briefcase on her desk she plopped in her chair. Her heart was hurting but it was more of a numb feeling. She was grateful for it. Somehow it didn't hurt as much. She now knew that their love was a lie and John never was the man she thought he was. She could stop blaming herself and move on. Seeing a blinking call on her phone she frowned.

Sitting down she picked up the phone and called her voice mail:  
"Evangeline, this is the Warden at Statesville Prison, Our John Doe is requesting a meeting with you tomorrow at your convenience. Please contact the Inmate office to schedule or reply to his request. I am making this request personally due to the urgency he expressed in obtaining your services. Thank you"

Evangeline frowned and hung up the phone? Why would Christian want to see her? She sat back in her chair. She wanted nothing to do with this situation. She would see him personally and tell him exactly that.

Moving her hair from her face she sighed deeply.  
Life and Love wasn't supposed to be this hard.

Back to Index

Chapter 2: LIFE and LOVE 

Evangeline followed the guard down the corridor to Christian cell, she flinched at the catcalls. Keeping her head low she avoided any eye contact. She should be used to this now but she wasn't. It turned her stomach. Seeing the guard stop she looked up. The cell to her immediate right held Carlo Hesser.  
"Evangeline"  
Turning she looked at him and frowned. She had no idea he knew her name. He saw her shock and smiled "Love the shoes"

Evangeline shivered at the piercing stare he gave her and walked away. In the next cell she saw Christian staring at her. He stood smiling walking slowly to the bars   
She looked at him silent. She couldn't find her voice.  
She'd decided to come see him and tell him the truth. He needed to know who he was.

The guard opened the cell and she stepped inside. Chris pulled the chair from his small desk in his cell out for her to sit. Evangeline nodded at the guard signaling that it was okay to leave her and took the seat. Christian watched her sit and saw her exposed mocha legs. He smelled her perfume and was reminded how much he missed the presence of a woman. Christian sat on the bench and stared at her while she flung her hair over her shoulders and fixed her almond colored eyes on his. "I have something to tell you."  
"You know don't you?"  
"Know what?"  
"Know who I am"  
Evangeline shifted uncomfortably.  
"Its okay, I'm not trying to put you on the spot"  
"Yes, I know that you're Christian, I had no idea that you knew." She said confused at the way he so quickly disarmed her.

Christian frowned "Really?"  
Evangeline looked away "I found out that you were Christian but I assumed that the results I discovered were kept from you. That's why I came. I wanted to tell you the truth"  
Christian laughed "McBain did it to you too!"  
Evangeline flashed him a hateful look.  
Chris stopped laughing and smiled "Sorry, but this guy is a trip. I assumed that you knew the truth because he told you. But I can tell that's not the case. I guess he likes his woman dumb and in the dark"  
Evangeline stood up. "I shouldn't be here, this has nothing to do with me. I just thought I would tell you the truth but I see that's not needed." Rising from her chair and turning to leave she called for the guard.

"Wait!" Chris said touching her arm  
Evangeline flinched and moved out of his reach.  
The guard came back to the cell "Ready Ms. Williamson?"  
Looking at Chris suspiciously she shook her head "Give me a second"  
Christian's face darkened and he looked at her seriously "I want my life back and I need your help to get it"

Evangeline shook her head "I can't get involved"  
"Why because of John?"  
"Didn't he cast you aside for my wife?" Chris hissed

The statement stung. But Evangeline was use to these taunts. She couldn't be rattled by them anymore "This is your fight Chris not mine, good luck."

"Aren't you tired of being the bigger person?"  
Evangeline stood with her back to him but his words picked at the wound on her heart.  
"John used you and your feelings for him to bring the woman he loved home." 

Turning around Evangeline looked at him disgusted but remained silent."

"I read it in the papers. How he saved you last letting you burn at the stake. How you went under hypnosis and relived that horrific event just to help him save her."

"What do you expect to accomplish by taunting me?" she snapped  
"I want you to get angry. Angry enough to strike back. The man robbed you of your heart. Well he did the same to me by taking my wife to bed. You are my only hope to being free. Help me and then you help yourself"

Evangeline stared at him. He was different. She knew he was Christian but he was darker and more menacing somehow. She didn't know if she could trust him. "If I help you, I need you to understand that this has nothing to do with John. That our goal is just to get you fee"

Chris smiled and looked her up and down "If you help me, I need you to understand that your allegiance is to me not John."

"Fine" she said "The first thing we have to do get another DNA test"  
"Sorry Evangeline that won't cut it"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I've had nothing but time on my hands in here. I know the law. You need to expose the cover-up that sent me to jail. You need to use the original DNA evidence to set me free."  
"We don't have to do it that…."  
"Evangeline, I need you to be my attorney. That means my interests are paramount. Do we understand each other?"  
Evangeline looked him up and down. Somehow he was pulling her in and she didn't like it, John was the only other man that had that affect on her. "I don't know about this"

Christian stepped closer "John made a choice the day he saw those DNA test results and covered them up. He made a choice to dismiss whatever bond you thought you had with him. Stop thinking of the man as who you wished he was and see him for who he really is"

Evangeline waged a war internally beyond her cool exterior. She wanted revenge, but that wasn't who she was. She hated him for using her, but her heart told her differently. What she had with him was real dammit. Deep deep deep down she knew this. Staring into Christians eyes she saw his need for freedom and his desperation. She could help him. She would help him.

"Okay, let's do it"  
Christian smiled at her evilly "Thank you counselor"

John rolled over, he heard Natalie loudly snoring and looked at her. She lay next to him with her mouth open snoring and drooling. He slid out of bed gently and walked in the dark toward the kitchen. His stomach had been in knots since his last run-in with Evangeline.  
She hated him now and it was making him physically ill.  
Going to the cabinet above the sink he opened it and pulled out the pepto-bismal drinking it from the bottle. Leaning against the sink he swallowed the bitter medicine and squeezed his eyes shut.

Natalie was his choice. She was the woman that he could be with and have some peace. She wanted nothing. She expected nothing. And that was something he could give her. Nothing.

"John"  
Looking up he saw Natalie standing in the dark with the sheet wrapped around her. "Go back to bed" he said leaning against the sink.  
"What's wrong?" she asked walking in and putting her hand on his back  
"Nothing"  
"Come to bed with me..."  
"No..."  
"John you're scaring me."  
"Natalie please. Just go to bed."  
"Okay" she said obediently and walked out of the kitchen.

John watched her leave. He remembered how Evangeline walked around his house in his shirts. Looking across the room he saw the couch and envisioned her running around it grinning holding her camera trying to take his picture. John shut his eyes and shook his head trying to get rid of the image. Opening them he saw her standing in the kitchen by the stove burning eggs and laughing as he tickled her "Stop it McBain, it's over" he said under his breath.

"John"  
"Yeah I'm coming" he said opening the pepto bottle and drinking another large gulp of the pink thick liquid. Closing the bottle he threw it up on the counter and headed back to his room, determined to forget about Evangeline.

Evangeline tossed and turned in the bed.   
Sitting up she looked at her clock. It was 2 in the morning. Rising and putting on her robe she walked out of her room quietly. She saw Layla on the couch with the blankets on the floor. Picking up the blanket she covered her sister and smiled.

She was reminded of when she was sick and John came over covering her on this couch with the same blanket. Standing and wrapping her arms around herself she fought the urge to cry.

Walking away from Layla she went over to the window in her place and looked into the night. Christian was right. She was tired of being this towns whipping post. Tired of the taunts by the woman in Llanview who think her heart is something they can wipe their feet on.

John had concealed those results for a reason. At the time of Chris's return they were very committed and she'd believed in love. All along he was just stringing her along to get Natalie. Her love was nothing to him. His feelings that he professed were false It was all a lie.  
Everything.   
A single tear escaped and she was surprised that she was able to produce it. She would not cry for a man that didn't exist. 

Walking in the dark to her room she ran both her hands through her hair. Christian was robbed of his life so that John could have his with Natalie. Well she'd fix that. She'd show him and this town a new Evangeline Williamson. She smiled to herself taking off her robe and getting into bed. Tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of her life. Now they all will see what messing with her could bring.

Back to Index

Chapter 3: LIFE and LOVE 

Natalie sat at her desk going through files. John was brooding all morning. His office door was closed and she figured she'd give him some space and ask no questions. Looking up she saw Evangeline approaching.

Evangeline looked at John's door walking with her briefcase in hand.   
"Evangeline, he's not to be disturbed" Natalie said quickly  
Evangeline smirked and kept walking. Natalie soon noticed that she wasn't headed toward John's office but Bo's. Natalie saw her knock, then enter and frowned. "Wonder what's that about?" she said under her breath.

John walked out his office in time to see Evangeline enter Bo's office. Her hair swung lightly around her shoulders and she breezed in wearing a grey suit with the pumps he loved to see her in, because of the way her calves flexed when she walked in them. Looking at Natalie he shook the image. Natalie smiled at him and he smiled back. "How you feeling?" she asked sweetly

John dropped the folder on her desk "Better"  
"Want to go to lunch?" she asked  
"Why don't you order for us and we eat in my office" he said winking  
"Okay"  
John turned and looked back at Bo's office and then headed to his office "Not my business" he said under his breath.

Bo looked at Evangeline and smiled "How are you Evangeline?"  
"Good Bo."  
"Did you tell Nora I needed to see her as well?"  
"Well she's in court so she is sending Hugh instead"  
"Oh" Evangeline said taking a seat.

The side door opened and Hugh walked in "Sorry guys had a meeting"   
Evangeline smiled "It's okay"  
Hugh admired Evangeline's smile. He always found her very alluring "What can we do for you counselor?"

Evangeline looked at Bo and dropped her smile. "It's what I can do for you."  
Bo leaned back smiling "Really, what can you do for us?"  
"I can keep your precinct from being hit with the largest civil injustice case Llanview has ever seen"  
Bo frowned "Civil what?"  
"My client's civil liberties were infringed upon. Pertinent evidence was suppressed and he has spent the last year in jail unjustly."  
Now it was his Hugh's time to frown "Who's your client?"  
"Christian Vega"  
Bo shot up. "What the hell is this about Evangeline?"  
"Ask John McBain. Here you go counselor" Evangeline said standing handing Hugh her motion.  
Hugh opened it and Bo stood up leaning on his desk to look at it.

"Gentlemen, the man you know as John Doe is really Christian Vega. Your detective John McBain not only knew this but concealed the evidence for his own personal gain. I am appealing his conviction and demanding a new trial."

Bo looked at Evangeline shocked "You can't be serious, even if it's true this is John we're talking about. You wouldn't do this to him."  
Evangeline smiled at Bo "Wouldn't I?" looking at Hugh she nodded "See ya in court counselor" 

Hugh and Bo watched as she breezed out. Evangeline eyes met with Natalie, she smiled and kept walking. John opened the door and saw her. Evangeline never looked up or acknowledged his presence. He watched her leave confused. Looking at Bo's office he walked over to it and knocked.

"Come in"

John walked in and saw Hugh and Bo looking at him strangely "Something up boss?"  
Bo looked at John and shook his head. "Sit down John."  
Hugh looked at the motion that Evangeline drafted for her appeal. It was solid. They were in deep trouble if this was true. The Civil suit alone could ruin this precinct.

"John, is Christian Vega alive?"  
John blinked surprised. His chest tighten as he looked at Bo then Hugh. Evangeline wouldn't she wouldn't dare! "Umm, what?"  
Hugh shook his head in frustration "Then it is true. Please tell me you didn't cover this up of your own volition"  
"I can explain"  
"John you better. You better explain quick." Bo said angrily

Hugh narrowed his eyes on him. He didn't really care for John, he'd heard the office rumors of how he played those two ladies against each other. He saw the vendetta his ex was on and was positive that it was all because of his shenanigans.

"Yes Christian's alive…"  
"JOHN!" Bo shouted hitting his fist against his desk  
"But, he was the one who asked that this be kept a secret. He didn't want Natalie hurt"

Bo shook his head.

"Well his attorney is right you did do this for personal reasons" Hugh said angrily  
"Attorney?" John said frowning  
"Evangeline is representing him and filing an appeal for his release"  
"WHAT!" John shouted leaping from his chair. "The man is dangerous, he is not a victim! He killed Tico Santi"

Hugh looked at the appeal "Apparently she is saying that the murder was due to some mental defect?"  
"He may have been brainwashed but the man is violent" Bo said trying to take up for John.

Hugh rose from the edge of Bo's desk. "Doesn't matter. Evangeline's good. She has this one sealed tight"

John paced the floor. He was fuming. Why would she do this? Revenge? That wasn't who she was.

Bo saw the turmoil on his face "Let's keep this quiet until after the hearing. We will talk to Nora and see how to proceed."

John slammed out of the office and rushed pass Natalie.  
"John" she said but he kept going. Natalie frowned and looked at Bo's office. "What's going on?" she asked stupidly

Evangeline sat behind her desk hammering away at her appeal. She had to get everything perfect before court. Her door flew open and she looked up to see John standing there glaring at her. Smiling she sat back in her chair. "What can I do for you?"

Slamming the door he walked toward her slowly "Sinking pretty low aren't you?" he hissed  
Evangeline threw her pin on her desk and burst into laughter "Just thought I'd get down to your level"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Representing Christian!"  
"I would advise you to speak to an attorney before addressing me. You are my star witness detective" she said coolly  
"You can't be serious"  
"Oh but I am" she said putting her arms on her desk and leaning forward.  
"Evangeline, this isn't you. You are better than this. Besides Christian is dangerous I don't want you around him"

Evangeline's face darkened with anger and she stood up placing her hands on her hips. "First off, don't stand in my office and pretend to know me. Because I sure as hell don't know you. Second, Christian is an innocent man robbed of his identity by a corrupt system that ignored his need for medical attention and replaced it with their own form of justice. And lastly John, don't you ever insert yourself in personal matters of my life. What you want doesn't matter to me!"

John saw her rage at him and was dumbfounded. He'd never seen her so cold and distant. He didn't recognize her. "Did I hurt you that bad?"  
Evangeline folded her arms blew out her breath smirking "Get over yourself! I sure as hell did!"

Shaking his head he looked at her sadly "Christian asked that I keep his secret, this isn't what you think. You need to drop this vendetta, it's really beneath you"

Evangeline glared at him "Get out of my office"  
"You have to know that this is not the way to deal with…"  
"Get the hell out!" she shouted.  
"Fine, but this isn't over. You want a fight? I'll give you one!" he said turning and heading to the door.

Evangeline stared at him coldly "John, have you told your Natty that her dead husband is alive?"

John stopped in his tracks and looked at her "What did you say?" he said softly  
Evangeline folded her arms "Told the woman that you're sleeping with that she's committing adultery?"  
John walked back to her desk "You leave her out of this!"  
Evangeline smiled "Typical, somebody threatens poor widdle natty and here you go putting on your superhero cape!"  
"That's not it Evangeline, she doesn't deserve this!"  
"And I did right?'  
"Of course not, you are twisting things."  
"You know what I could care less. It's your mess, wallow in it" she said sitting down and looking back at her brief.

John stared at her. He couldn't believe the anger and meanness, it broke his heart. She was beyond reaching now. Turning he headed to the door. "Evangeline" he said before leaving noticing she still wouldn't look up "I understand why you're doing this. I'm just sad it's come to it" he said sadly then he walked out.

Evangeline heard the door close and looked up. Picking up her lead paperweight she threw it at the door making a strong indention. "You got to hell!" she shouted. "Go to hell!"

Back to Index

Chapter 4: LIFE and LOVE 

Evangeline sat at her desk pouring through her legal books for laws related to the case. She heard a knock at the door and looked up. Nora stood there looking concerned. Evangeline said nothing and looked back down to her notes.

"Hey Sweetie."  
"Hey"  
"Evangeline, you okay?"  
Looking up at Nora she smiled "I'm fine come in"

Nora walked in and saw the paper weight on the floor. Picking it up she walked over to Evangeline's desk and put it down. Evangeline looked at the paper weight and back at Nora blankly.

"I spoke to Bo, Christian is alive?"  
"He sure is" Evangeline said smiling  
"Sweetie, Bo says you are on a crusade to free him?"  
Evangeline glared at her "Christian is my client! I'm doing my job!"

"Come on…"

"No! Listen to me Nora, I love and respect you. But don't you dare insult me by making this personal!"

"Van, it is! John kept this from you…"  
"John broke the law! Do you hear me! I'm an officer of the law and it is my duty to make sure innocent people are protected from people like him!"

Nora was visibly shocked. Actually shocked into silence. Evangeline saw her reaction and didn't care. Yes, John hurt and lied to her but it was bigger than that now. These people in this town forgot she was a lawyer when she came here and a damn good one too.

"Evangeline, understand that what you're doing will affect many lives. Hell John could actually go to Jail"

"Not my problem" she said looking back down at her desk and closing her law books. Grabbing the files she rose and went back to the file cabinet.

"What's happening with you?"  
Evangeline turned from the cabinet frustrated "Would you stop it! Would everyone stop acting like I've lost my mind, when reality I just found it!"

"Everybody?"  
"Your detective just left here accusing me of seeking revenge'

"And?"

"And it's a lie! I didn't seek this case out! I didn't lie and conceal evidence. Nora you're the D.A. your office is going to be under assault over this. Where's your anger?"

Nora rose and walked around Evangeline's desk she faced her friend and grabbed her. Evangeline stiffened and then allowed Nora to hug her. Laying her head on her shoulder she closed her eyes and tried to settle the rage the bubbled in her.

Nora rubbed her hair and back expecting tears or emotion, but her friend remained stoic and sullen. "I love you. I don't want the horrors of this summer to change you. I don't want to loose you to it."

Evangeline pushed away from her arms "I have a lot of work to do Nora" turning she went back to her desk.

Nora nodded "I'm going to see John and Bo and maybe we can work something out through the courts and avoid a public trial"

Evangeline sat at her desk and looked up at Nora smiling "No way. My client wants to be exonerated publicly and I fully support that"

"You can't be serious"  
"Very" she said challengingly

Nora sighed and went back to her chair and retrieved her purse "So it's not just John you are declaring war on, it's all of us?"

"I will say this one last time, John created this mess. Direct your disappointment and indignation at him!"

Nora turned and left.  
Evangeline watched her walk out and sat back in her chair. She needed a drink. Plus Christian wanted her to talk to Antonio. First she had to get into Judge Ellis chambers and finish what she started. Standing she grabbed her purse and headed to Capricorn.

John walked into the station and ran into Natalie.  
"Hey you okay?" she asked concerned.  
"We need to talk" he said pulling her toward his office  
Natalie went into the office and looked at him "What is it?"  
"There are some things going on and I don't want you hurt"  
Natalie frowned and touched his face "Tell me, what can I do?"

John looked at her and saw how badly he'd messed up. He'd really destroyed everything with his own fears. Now everyone in this town would be hurt because of it.

"John, you're scaring me…what is it?"  
Looking at her his need to protect her grew. It outweighed his reason and he couldn't ignore it. "Go home"  
"Hunh"  
"Go home and wait for me. We will talk tonight"

Natalie knew something was wrong but understood that it wasn't her place to ask questions. "Okay" Walking closer to him she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up and kissed him. John hugged her. He kissed her back and thought of Evangeline. She was right, for him it's always about being the super hero.

As they embraced Nora and Hugh walked into his office. Natalie turned around surprised at the rude intrusion and John looked caught. He pulled Natalie's face back to his "Go home now."

Nodding she walked out seeing the look on Nora's face she was puzzled but she closed the door behind her.

Nora looked at John shocked "You haven't told her?"  
"What do you two want?"  
Hugh smirked "Your badge!"

John flashed him an angry look and Nora got in between them and held her hand up "Wait, everyone just cool it. I'm not doing anything until I have all the facts"

John put his hands on his hips and glared at Hugh "What do you need to know"  
"Why on earth did you conceal this?"

John rubbed his jaw and walked around his desk. Sitting down he sighed. He told them of the DNA results and the visit with Christian in jail. How Christian had already killed someone and felt it should have no bearing on the case. He pleaded with him to come clean but Christian insisted.

Nora nodded but looked puzzled "How did Evangeline get involved?"

Hugh snorted "That's easy he dumped her and she decided not to keep his secret!"

"Shut up! Don't speak of her like that!" John shouted

Nora looked at Hugh angrily then at John confused by his outburst.  
John saw her looking at him and blushed "Evangeline never knew of this. Someone else told her, and then she just flipped"

"Flipped?" Hugh said angrily "She's more than flipped. She threaten to bring this entire station down with you!"

"Hugh, not another word!" Nora hissed "John I saw Evangeline and let me tell you, she's not backing down. I don't know how I will be able to protect you in this."

"I don't need your protection" John said still looking at Hugh angrily  
Nora heard her phone ringing in her purse. Taking it out she saw it was the court clerk.   
"Nora Gannon" she answered "Yes, okay when? Now? Okay give me 30 minutes."

Nora hung up the phone shocked. "Judge Ellis wants me in his chambers immediately. Evangeline has filed an emergency motion to get Christian released to St. Anne's for medical review."

John looked at Nora shocked "Can she do this?"  
"I don't know. Hugh I will need you to come with me. I don't know what she has up her sleeve."

John stood up. "I'm going too"  
Nora shook her head "Not a good idea"  
"I don't care" he said walking pass them both out of his office.

Nora sighed. Hugh looked at her and shook his head and walked out of the office. Giving up she followed them.

Judge Ellis Chambers

Evangeline sat outside the judge chambers waiting. She saw John, Nora and Hugh coming up the corridor. John looked at her angrily and she ignored it. "Nora, Hugh, you guys read?"

"Evangeline" John said approaching her  
Evangeline walked away and headed to the Judge's door. Nora looked at John and shook her head and walked behind her.

Judge Ellis looked at all of them when they entered confused. His court reporter soon entered and he leaned back in his plush cherry leather chair. "Counselor this better be good"

Evangeline smiled and handed the judge a folder "I have already submitted my appeal and I understand that it will take time to get a court date, however my client is in desperate need of psychological review and I have to move him to a facility to determine his competence."

The judge took several minutes and read the documents in the folder. Finally looking up he stared at Nora in disbelief "What is this about this man being Christian Vega and your office covering it up?"

Nora shook her head "Your honor, right now there's an internal investigation we aren't sure that these accusations are valid."

Evangeline rolled her eyes "Your honor, the conspirator is standing in your chambers why don't you ask him yourself!"

John looked at her hurt "May I be heard" he asked  
"No!" Nora said angrily "This is not a court and he has not been given proper council. John, please remain silent"

The judge nodded and looked at John then Evangeline. "Ms. Williamson, I am aware of the Vega case I was the ruling judge. I am also aware of the ordeal you suffered over the summer and your involvement with Lt. McBain. I really hope you aren't doing this and using my courts to act out your own personal vendettas"

Evangeline flinched at the insult and her eyes teared. "Your honor with all due respect, how dare you!" she snapped

"Evangeline!" Nora said gasping. Hugh watched amused and John stood afraid of her anger landing her in jail.

The judge glared at her.

Evangeline glared back at him "I've stood before you as a professional and I demand you treat me as such. LPD violated my client's civil rights and he's entitled to a defense that will correct this injustice. It was your shortsightedness that prevented you from gathering all the facts before ruling against him. So maybe you need to reflect on your own agenda! You know the one of not to being made a fool of when it becomes public knowledge that you sent a mentally incompetent man to jail for over a year" she hissed.

The room grew deathly silent. Everyone but Evangeline was shocked at her insolence and prepared for the judge to reprimand her for it. The judge slowly smiled "Fair enough counselor. Nora, do you have any objections to Mr. Doe being moved to St. Anne's?"

Nora looking at Evangeline still stunned shook her head.

The judge nodded and signed the paperwork. Before handing her the folder he glared at her "That was your one get out of jail free card. Don't ever come into my chambers and disrespect me again"

Evangeline took the folder and smiled "Thank you your honor, and I only give as good as I get."

The judge didn't like her continued sass "Well the next time it will 'get' you thrown in jail for contempt!"

Evangeline put the folder in her briefcase and rolled her eyes. Turning she walked out and John left behind her.

Evangeline walked quickly trying to escape him.   
"Evangeline" he said breathlessly catch her and grabbing her arm.

Snatching away from him she looked at him coolly "What is it?" She said noticing Nora and Hugh step out and stare at them. 

"Please, stop this. Christian is dangerous. I am really worried about you"

Evangeline pulled her purse off her shoulder and opened it. She pulled out a long envelope and handed it to him "You saved my assistant a trip"

Frowning he opened it to find a subpoena. Evangeline smiled at him "I will need you to appear before the appellate courts in two weeks to testify"

John looked at her surprised "You would put me on the stand?"  
Evangeline nodded "And I look forward to it too."

He stared at her with a mixture of emotions. Anger, disappointment, bitterness, pain, and mostly love rumbled in his chest. Evangeline could see all of it in his blue eyes and had to look away.  
"See ya in court" she said walking away.

Nora walked up to John who just stood there watching the woman of his dreams walk from him like he was a stranger. Nora put her hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"  
Shaking his head he handed her his subpoena "No" he said silently.

Back to Index

Chapter 5: LIFE and LOVE 

Evangeline sat in Capricorn looking into her drink. It was a long day and she was tired from it all.

Layla saw her sister and walked to the bar. Antonio took her drinks from her tray and dropped the empty bottles behind the bar. "She doesn't look right" Layla said concerned.   
Antonio looked over at Evangeline "Let me go talk to her"  
"No I should" Layla said about to approach  
"Layla, she may not be in the mood. Let me try"  
Layla rolled her eyes walked over to another table to wait on some customers.

Antonio walked from around the bar and headed to Evangeline. "Hey"  
Evangeline looked up and smiled "Hey, I need to talk to you, sit down?"  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, I need you to go visit John Doe in prison tomorrow before he's moved"  
"John Doe?"  
"The man that you believed impersonated Christian."  
"Why? And what do you mean I believed?"  
"Antonio, it's very important you go see him. Very important."

Antonio looked at her. The cold stare she gave him was confusing. "Are you okay?"  
"Why do people keep asking me that?" she hissed  
"Maybe because they are concerned"

Rolling her eyes she lifted her glass and drank more of her drink "If you don't mind"  
Antonio nodded getting the message and walked away from the table. Heading back to the bar Layla quickly approached "What did she say?"

Antonio shrugged "Something about me going to the jail to see that imposter"  
Layla looked at her sister who was now frowning at her "She said what?"  
"What's going on Layla?"  
"Let me find out" she said walking away heading toward Evangeline.

Evangeline watched Layla approach and smiled "Hey you"  
"So you aren't mad at me anymore?" Layla asked sheepishly  
"Mad?"  
"Yeah, you've barely spoken too me since I showed you those DNA results"  
"Sit down"  
Layla sat with her sister and looked at her concerned.

"I need you to convince Antonio to go see Christian in jail tomorrow. His brother wants to tell him the truth and I don't want either of us involved. Antonio is a friend and I know this was will be painful for him."

"Okay"  
"Are you okay Vange?"  
"I'm fine, but you should know that I am helping Christian file an appeal to get out of jail. Things may get a little ugly around here when the truth comes out"  
"My god, you told John you knew?"  
"This isn't about John. But yes I told him"  
"Well good for you Vange, good for you"

Evangeline smiled and swallowed the last of her martini "Now can I have another one of these?"  
Layla smiled and got up "Sure thing"

Hugh walked into Capricorn. Today was a rough day and he'd asked Marcie to meet him here for a drink, but she'd cancelled. Deciding he needed a break he came anyway. Looking around he saw Evangeline at a table by herself and walked over.

"Mind if I join you?"  
Evangeline looked up and smiled "Not at all"  
Hugh pulled out a chair and sat down.

Layla brought her sister a drink and smiled and at Hugh "Be careful with her, she ain't playing today" she said rolling her neck.

Hugh nodded. "Can you bring me vodka straight no ice"  
Layla nodded and walked away.

"Well today was interesting" Hugh said looking into Evangeline's face  
Evangeline nodded and sipped her drink  
"Mind if I ask you a question counselor"  
"Sure" she said putting down her drink  
"How far are you willing to take this?"

Evangeline laughed "It's a job. I am only doing what the job dictates"  
Hugh accepted the drink from Layla and winked at her  
"You are a very intriguing woman Ms. Williamson"  
"Thank you" she said blushing  
"Which is why this case is something you should pass on"

Evangeline frowned "You think so hunh?"

"Yep, its beneath you"  
"Not you too" she said rolling her eyes.

"That's not what I mean." He said leaning in seriously "If you pursue this the media attention will be tremendous. Everyone will know of your history with McBain and his dumping you for Ms. Vega, the media will try to paint you as a woman scorn"

"But I am, isn't that what you and this town think" she said smiling

"I'm serious. Your reputation has to mean more to you than this."

Evangeline looked at Hugh still smiling "I can take it. Actually I welcome it. I didn't choose this case it chose me. And I've never run from a good fight in my life."

"But what are you fighting?"   
"This town. Everyone in it. I know how Christian Vega feels. What its like to have your life disrupted and people walk over you as if you don't matter. I can help him and I will"

Hugh lifted his glass to her "Here's to you counselor"  
Evangeline raised her glass grinning "Cheers"

Layla watched the two of them from the bar with Antonio "My sister will be alright"  
Antonio shook his head "Something is wrong, she's different"  
"Of course she is. She's not going to take it from these people anymore."  
"What people? Everyone in this Llanview loves her. She's the most respected person I know"  
"Not everyone" Layla said sarcastically  
Antonio shrugged. "Not my business"  
Layla turned and looked at him "Listen to her Antonio, you need to go see Christian."  
Antonio frowned angrily "What!"  
"I mean the man that said he was Christian, he has something important to tell you"  
"How would you know that?"  
"Trust me okay, it's important"  
Antonio narrowed his eyes on her suspiciously "What are you hiding from me?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know" she said seductively walking away.

John walked into his apartment.   
Natalie jumped up from the couch and looked at him "Hey sweetie"  
He looked at her tired "Hey"  
Natalie walked around and went to him, she put her arms around him and hugged him tightly "Glad you're finally here"  
John nodded and hugged her back. Pulling out of her arms he walked over to his couch and sat down. Natalie frowned and went to sit next to him. "What is it John? Is there something you want to tell me?"

John smiled. She was looking at him with those expectant eyes and his heart softened. He never wanted to hurt her "I've kept something from you"  
"Well if you have I'm sure you had your reasons"  
"I did."  
"Okay, why let it upset you like this?"  
"Did you hear me, I've kept a secret and it's serious."  
"Okay" she said softly not sure why he was becoming angry  
John saw her reaction and tried to soften his voice "It's Christian"  
Natalie stood up. "I told you John, if he was alive, it wouldn't matter. You're the man I want"

John ran his hands through his hair "He's alive, Natalie."  
"I know and he will always be alive in my heart"  
"No! He's alive. The man you think was an imposter is actually Christian"  
"What? I don't understand"  
"Jesus listen to what I'm telling you. I lied! Christian is the John Doe. I covered up the DNA results. It's been a big lie!"

Natalie let tears fall down her face "But why John? Why would you do that?"  
John stood and went to he "I did it to protect you"  
Natalie burst into tears "Oh my god! Are you telling me you knew this all along?"  
"Yes"  
Natalie walked away from him and sat down on the couch, "This can't be happening."  
John went to her and then pulled her into his chest and comforted her while she cried. After several minutes she looked up into his face "You did this because you love me?"

John looked down at her and didn't know how to respond. "I did it to protect you" he said gently. Natalie nodded and laid her head in his chest "I love you too" she said squeezing him. John hugged her back and looked up at the ceiling, he was in it deep. 

Evangeline finished her drink and laughed "So you think Judge Chase is a cross dresser?"  
Hugh laughed "I am telling you I went into his chambers and he had a pack of pantyhose on his desk. How can you explain that?"

Evangeline laughed louder. Her side started to hurt. Hugh smiled at her admiring her beauty again. He watched her hair fall in her face and fought the urge to touch her. "You know he's a fool" he said laughing and sipping his drink.

Evangeline blinked and looked up at him "Excuse me?"  
Hugh looked at her sincerely "John is a fool to let you go"  
"I don't want to talk about him" she said dryly  
"Sorry, but it had to be said"  
"Well thank you"  
"When this is over and we are no longer enemies can you join me for dinner?"

Evangeline looked at him shocked. She wasn't the least bit interested in entertaining a man. "No, Thank you" she said pushing away form the table. Standing a little wobbly she braced herself against the table. Hugh saw her struggle and rose. "You can't drive" he said concerned.

Snatching her arm away she laughed "I'm fine!"  
Hugh reached out and steadied her "Let me help you"  
Layla walked over "What's going on?" she asked looking at Hugh suspiciously.  
Evangeline burst into laughter feeling giddy from all the martinis  
"I'll take her home" Layla said reaching for her  
"I can do it" he said still holding her "Unless you are getting off now?"  
Layla frowned and looked at her watch "My shift ends in two hours"  
"I'm fine!" Evangeline snapped snatching away weaving from side to side "I just need a moment.

Layla looked at her sister "Okay, take her home but I know who you are, don't you try anything funny!"

Hugh smiled "I've done this before, recently I might add, she will be fine" Leaning he picked up her purse and passed it to her.

Evangeline took it embarrassed and allowed Hugh to wrap his arm through hers and lead her out. Layla watched them and shook her head cleaning the table.

John carried Natalie to bed, struggling not to drop her due to her weight. Laying her down gently he moved her hair from her face.

Walking out of the room he went to the kitchen and got a beer. Going to his sofa he popped the top off the beer and tossed it on to the coffee table. Taking a drink he laid his head on the back of his couch. 

His stomach was still causing him problems and he was so tired from it all. Thinking of Evangeline his heat swelled. She was spiraling out of control. Christian was dangerous and her involvement with him was trouble. She was also pushing people away showing how tough she can be. That had to stop. He knew her. He was on the recipient end of her love and he knew she was capable of great kindness. Natalie wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for her.

John took another drink of his beer. He was still in love with her and no matter what happened because of this he wouldn't allow her to be hurt. He knew it would be next to impossible to gain her trust again, but he'd find a way. Looking toward the room where Natalie slept he sighed. He had to find a way to deal with her too. He cared for her deeply and with great effort he would've made a life with her. Now he was tired of the LIE and wanted to be free of it. The only problem now was finding a way to fix it all.

Evangeline giggled as Hugh leaned her up against the wall "Where's your key?"

Feeling somewhat dizzy she tried to stop her giggles but found it hard to do so. Looking in Hugh's face she saw his eyes and found him appealing. Reaching up she pulled off his glasses. Hugh tried to stop her but she was so quick. Leaning closely into his face she smiled "What color are you eyes" she slurred.

Hugh smiled. He knew if it wasn't for the martini's she wouldn't be this close to him. Before he could respond she dropped his glasses and her purse to the ground and grabbed his face forcing her tongue into his mouth. 

Shocked Hugh responded to her kiss and pulled her body close to his. The intensity of her kiss made him breathless and the feel of her in his arms made him weak. He pushed against her door and kissed her more passionately as he felt her hands in his hair. Reluctantly he realized the inappropriateness of the kiss and pulled away from her.

Evangeline smiled "Didn't expect that did you?"

Hugh red in the face touched his lips and looked at her shocked. Stepping away he knelt down and picked up his glasses and her purse. Evangeline accepted her purse and dug in it for her keys. Taking them out she opened her door. Walking in she looked at Hugh standing outside of it.

"Thanks Hugh, see you in court!" with that said she closed the door in his face and locked it.

Evangeline swaggered into her living room and threw her purse and keys on the end table. Taking off her clothes she sang to herself as she undressed in her room. Finally stripping to her underwear she collapsed on her bed and smiled. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the kiss, either way she felt good. Closing her eyes she welcomed sleep.

Back to Index

Chapter 6: LIFE and LOVE 

Antonio glared at Christian. "You're not my brother!"  
Christian smiled "I am"  
"No! I should've never come here!" he shouted at him through the bars.

Christian shook his head and smiled. Speaking in Spanish so Carlo Hesser couldn't eavesdrop further he told his brother only things they shared when they were kids. He watched Antonio's face drain of color as the reality of what he said sunk in.

Antonio could say nothing. He didn't know how to respond. Then he felt the approach of Evangeline. Looking up at her he frowned "You knew this? How long have you known this?"

Christian walked closer to the bars. "Don't blame her, she just found out"  
Antonio shook his head and looked at his brother confused. "Why? Why didn't you say anything?"

Carlos Hesser got up from his bunk and moved closer to the wall in his cell to hear more clearly.

Christian looked away "McBain convinced me it would be best for everyone."

"What?" Antonio asked shocked. Evangeline looked at Christian and knew he was lying but didn't care. Antonio turned to her "John did this?" Evangeline nodded holding her briefcase with both hands in front her. She looked at Chris and saw the intense way he stared at her. "We'll make him pay for this Antonio I swear"

Antonio shook his head confused "We?"  
"Yes, I'll be representing Christian to get his conviction overturned"  
"You? Why you?"

Christian smiled "Because I asked her too, she's one powerful lady." he said seductively. Evangeline looked at him and blushed.

"Evangeline, why would John do this? He was my best friend, why would he keep this from me and my mother?"

Evangeline touched Antonio's shoulder "It was because of his obsession with Natalie. He wanted her to himself and decided to keep Christian's identity a secret to have her"

Antonio shook his head "John doesn't love Natalie, that much I know"  
"Really" Christian said snidely  
"I got to go. I need to tell my mother."  
Evangeline stepped in front of Antonio blocking his way "You need to know that I'm having Christian moved now. He's being transported to St. Anne's"  
Antonio looked at his brother who stood in his cell still smiling at Evangeline with a glint of contentment in his eye "Why?"

"He was brainwashed. He wasn't responsible for his actions. Definitely the death of Tico Santi."

"Yeah I was brainwashed" Christian said smirking

Antonio's head was spinning. He walked to the cell bars and looked at Christian "I never knew that it was you. If I had you would have gotten the help you needed."

Christian smiled. "It's okay bro, John is the one responsible for this"  
Antonio nodded in agreement, he turned to Evangeline "Thank you so much Evangeline, I can't tell you how grateful I am"  
She smiled "De Nada"  
Antonio walked away.

Evangeline looked at Christian "You ready to go?"  
Walking to the cell and putting his face through the bars "I've been ready"  
Evangeline smiled into his chestnut brown eyes, they were hypnotic. "Okay, then the guards will be taking you to St. Anne's soon. I have a meeting with Dr. Truman and Jamison about some tests I want run"

Christian looked her up and down. She stood before him a coral colored pant suits with a off white silk blouse that fell open enough to reveal an hint of cleavage. He stared at the opening in her blouse and smiled "I trust you"

Evangeline blushed at the way he stared at her body "You should" she said turning to leave. As she walked away she looked into Carlo Hesser cell and saw him staring menacingly at her. She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

When Carlo could hear her heels no more he went to the front of his cell "Chris…"  
"What Carlo" he barked waking back to his bunk  
"What will be the first thing you do when you are free?" he said chuckling.

Christian lay back in cell and put his hands behind his head. "Teach my wife a lesson in loyalty" he mumbled.

Carlo smiled "Good, Good"

Natalie sat her desk still in shock "Christian is alive?" she mumbled under breath. She couldn't believe it. She marveled the lengths John would go to for their love. He kept this secret because he was afraid to loose her. He was afraid of what the truth would do to them. She smiled. She'd never felt more loved in her life.

Antonio came racing in, he looked at Natalie and frowned. She knew from the anger on his face he must know the truth.

"Where is he!" he shouted.  
John opened his door seeing Antonio standing in front of Natalie with clinched fists. Antonio saw him and walked straight up to him and swung violently punching John in the face. John fell back as he heard Natalie scream.

Natalie ran toward John and pushed Antonio roughly out of the way "John!"  
Officers immediately jumped on Antonio restraining him. Bo and Hugh came out of his office shocked "What the hell is going on!" Bo shouted at Antonio.

John sat up and touched his jaw.  
"I'll kill you!" Antonio screamed.  
Bo turned to Antonio "Calm down or I'm throwing you behind bars!"  
Hugh looked down at John smiling.  
Natalie pulled John toward her lap and glared at Antonio "Uncle Bo arrest him! He attacked John!"

Antonio glared at Natalie "Do you know what he did! Do you know that he has lied to you? My brother, your husband is alive!"

Natalie stood and walked over to Antonio glaring "I know and he did it because he loved me. He sacrificed his entire career for me!" she said defiantly

"What! Well my brother sacrificed his life for you! Twice you selfish bitch!" he shouted.

"That's enough!" Bo snapped. Looking at the officers he pointed "Get him out of here. Take him downstairs until he calms down!"

Antonio fought roughly as they dragged him away.  
Bo reached down and helped John up. "John in my office now"  
Hugh stepped back so John could follow Bo into his office. He looked at Natalie who was standing there with a stupid look on her face. He shook his head not really understanding what all the hype over her was for. Walking behind John he went into Bo's office.

Bo walked behind his desk and glared at him "I need you badge"  
John unclipped his badge and threw it up on the desk "Just like that! You're going to indict me without letting me defend myself"

Hugh stepped in closer "We haven't started the indictment Lt. It will come soon though, that I promise you."  
John flashed him Hugh a hateful look "You have a problem with me?" he asked walking close to his face.

Bo shouted "John back off! Now!"

"No, Bo I got this" Hugh said smirking "Yeah, I have a problem with people playing god. Thinking they are above the law. Hurting others to further their own selfish needs"

John smirked "Oh so its about Evangeline"  
Hugh blushed in embarrassment "I don't know what you are talking about"  
John stared at him. He could see it. He'd seen the sideways glances he always gave her when she was at the station. And since Evangeline declared war on the entire department. Hugh has made no secret of his distaste for him. "Sure you do"

Laughing Hugh folded his arms "Well I will say she's one hell of a kisser"  
John stepped real close ready to swing and Bo ran from behind his desk pushing him away. "Stop it! Go home! Cool off. IA isn't involved yet but after this appellate hearing they sure as hell will be. I need you to get some council. Be prepared. This could ruin you!"

John glared at Hugh. The thought of him touching her made him so angry he could barely contain himself.

"Fine" he said walking toward the door. Turning and looking at Hugh he scowled "We aren't done"

Hugh smirked "You go that right"  
John stared a minute longer and walked out  
Bo turned to Hugh alarmed "What are you doing? Why are you pushing him? And those taunts about Evangeline were uncalled for"

Hugh shrugged "I don't like the guy. What he did to Evangeline is despicable. Besides this station could loose millions because of him"

Bo stared in disbelief as Hugh walked out.

Evangeline stepped of the elevator in the hospital. The first person she saw was Michael.  
"Hey, Evangeline" he said smiling  
"Hello" she said dryly trying to escape him  
"Wsup?"  
"Nothing, I have an appointment with Dr. Truman and Jamison"  
"Really what for?"

Evangeline looked at Michael exasperated "Its business, now if you don't mind"  
Michael frowned and touched her arm as she tried to side step him "What's wrong?"  
Evangeline looked in face and smiled "Absolutely nothing Mikey, as a matter of fact things are really good right now. Take Care"

Michael watched her walk away. She seemed different.

Evangeline sat in the office with both doctors and outlined what her expectations were. They told her of the many forms of brain washing. Dr. Jamison would handle the psychological testing and Truman will delve into any physiological side effects that might be present. When it was done she was more than confident. Thanking them she headed to the door. As she stepped out Dr. Truman caught up with her.

"Evangeline" he said rushing to her side  
"Yes"  
"I was wondering. This Christian Vega, has he ever mentioned anything specific in reference to his abduction."  
Evangeline shook her head "No doctor, that's why I need you"  
"Who recommended me?"  
Evangeline frowned "No one, do you have a problem with my client" she asked looking him up and down.  
Spencer blushed in embarrassment "No, absolutely not"  
"Good" she said turning to leave.

Spencer watched her walk away and frowned. This wasn't good, he wanted no parts of this. But there was no way out of it without drawing suspicion.  
Michael walked up.  
"Hey Dr. Truman, what's up"  
"Nothing" Spencer said dryly  
"What did Evangeline want?"  
Truman shrugged "Help with freeing Christian Vega" he said walking away.

Michael's mouth dropped open in shock. Did he hear him right? No he couldn't have. Looking up the hall he saw Evangeline step in the elevator. She looked up and saw him staring and winked as the elevator doors closed.

Back to Index

Chapter 7: LIFE and LOVE 

Evangeline walked into the Diner to get her some take out for the office. Christian would be undergoing a battery of test and she needed to work on his appeal and push his court date up so she could get him out on bail. Walking up to the counter she noticed that Carlotta wasn't there. Speaking to the cashier she learned of the incident at the station with Antonio and that Carlotta had to leave to bail him out.

Evangeline sighed and went to a booth deciding maybe it would be best if she ate her lunch at the Diner instead, in case Carlotta came back and needed counsel. She didn't want to go to the station because she wasn't in the mood for the conflict.

Sitting down she picked up the menu to scan what she wanted to eat. Hearing the door open she saw John walk into the Diner. The left side of his face visibly swollen from the fight. Evangeline returned her attention to the menu ignoring the pleading stare he gives her.

John saw Evangeline and his heart started pounding. Lately whenever he sees her his heart beats rapidly. This war of hers had to stop. Walking over to her table he stood there for several minutes waiting for her to acknowledge him. She wouldn't

"Can we talk?"  
"Not without your attorney present."  
"Please"   
Evangeline slams her menu down and glares at him "I am trying to have lunch, do you mind?"  
"Yeah I do" he says taking a seat.  
Evangeline stares at him blankly wanting him to get whatever he has to say out and move on.  
"This has to stop. If I turn over the DNA results and then give a deposition to you admitting to my cover-up will you leave the station and others alone? Will you drop this very public crusade?"

Evangeline smiled at him "You are not in a position to make that offer. You really should be speaking with an attorney and proposing this to the D.A.'s office. But since you have no regard for the law and the order of things. I'll consider it. However, my client's needs are my priority and I must warn you that he is very insistent on his day in court. For that matter so am I."

John shook his head "Van, you have to let this go. This town may not survive it."  
"Don't you mean Natalie may not survive it?"  
"Yes, I know you don't want to hurt her. You saved her life"  
Evangeline stared at John coolly "I did didn't I"  
Leaning back in his chair he watched the cold exterior of the woman he knew could be of extreme warmth and his heart bleed over it.  
"I want a truce"  
"You can't have one"  
"I want you to pass on this case"  
"No"  
"Christian Vega is a dangerous man"  
"I find him quite intriguing"  
"Evangeline!"

Smiling she got up and grabbed her purse "I guess I'll find somewhere else to eat"  
John stood to stop her and Natalie walked in. Seeing them she went straight to Evangeline's face angrily "Word at the station is that you were the one that stirred this all up. You can't get over the fact that John never loved you and now you want to hurt him!"

Evangeline put her briefcase back on the bench and faced Natalie "So let me get this straight. "The love of your life" is alive and well and you've been told this. The man that was responsible for death and unjust reincarnation kept this from you. And you stand there challenging me? Typical to form your obsession with John trumps all"

Natalie rolled her eyes "My loves and life are none of your concern!"  
John tried to pull Evangeline away and she snatched her arm away.

"Oh but the past year my love and my life was all of your concern right. I mean you did stalk my boyfriend and sabotage my relationship at every turn. Even after I saved your pathetic miserable life you batted those 'save me' eyelashes and clung to a man that spent a year pushing you away. Wait, I forgot he lubs you so much that no matter what secrets he keeps you understand him." she said giving Natalie a 'whoa is me look'

Natalie smiled "He didn't put up much of a fight!" she shot back  
Evangeline looked over her shoulder at John and the people in the diner now staring "Of course he didn't, he's as pathetic and spineless as you are!"  
John flinched at the insult and looked around as people smirked at the scene unfolding. Knowing he could get Evangeline to back off he switched tactics "Natalie stop it"

"How dare you! John is the most courageous man you and I know"

Evangeline laughed "Sweetie, you are the only one in this town still wearing rose colored John McBain glasses. Take them off and get a dose of reality. I mean you were so hot to get him between your legs you dismiss the fact that he let a man rot in jail that you claimed to have loved so deeply. Shows which muscle on your body you think with."

Natalie clinched her fist and moved in closer like she was going to hit her. Evangeline smiled "Try it, I want you to try it"  
"That's enough!" John said stepping in between them. "Natalie back off."  
"Me! Why me? She's attacking us!"  
"Just telling the truth!" Evangeline said snickering  
"John, listen to what she's saying!" she said desperately

Evangeline picked up her briefcase "This is such a waste of time. Will you two get out of my way!"

John turned to her and looked at her pleadingly "Stop this Van, work with me to keep this from exploding in everyone's face" 

Evangeline leaned in really close to his face. So close she could feel his breath on her lips. Natalie flinched at the scene before her eyes and couldn't believe John didn't move away. John's heart started racing and his blood pumping at being this close to her.

"No" she said sweetly, then pulled back and smiled before pushing pass him and bumping Natalie on her way out.

John nervously ran his hands through his hair. The diner was silent and everyone stared at them. Grabbing Natalie's hand he pulled her out onto the sidewalk. She snatched her hand away once outside the diner and looked at him with tears in her eyes "Why didn't you defend me in there. Why did you let her say those things to me like that?"

John looked at her "I'm sorry"  
"No, don't say sorry tell me why?"  
"Natalie, there was no need in fighting her she's just doing her job."  
"John, you act like a guilty man when you're around her. She ended things with you. You chose me and I chose you, what do you have to be guilty about?"

John saw that this was one of those few times of clarity for Natalie. One where she wasn't either whining or clinging to him. He knew the moment would be brief and considered being honest with her. But everything was crazy now and Christian could be released soon. Natalie was too fragile to survive that alone. "Let's go home" he said gently extending his hand to her. She nodded and accepted his hand like a child allowing him to lead her away.

Evangeline walked into the station and headed to Nora's office. She spoke with the office up front and learned that Carlotta had collected her son. Relieved she wanted to see her friend, someone who she could confide in. Coming up the hall she ran into Hugh.

"Hey" he said smiling at her  
"Hey" she said blushing.  
Standing in a uncomfortable silence Evangeline shifted uncomfortably "About the other night"  
"Say no more." He said putting up his hand to stop her "I completely understand"  
Evangeline smiled relieved. She wasn't the drunk that forgot her actions the next day. She remembered fully what happened. "That's sweet, but I do apologize for mauling you the way I did"

Hugh raised an eyebrow confused "Mauling? It was a kiss, one that knocked my socks off"  
Evangeline blushed deeper and felt flushed "I I…"  
"I do have one request, since we've been intimate and all"  
Laughing at the way he made her comfortable "Okay, shoot"  
"Have dinner with me."  
"When?"  
"Tonight at the Palace. Say about 9?"  
"Okay, you got a deal"  
Hugh looked at her surprised. "Really?"  
"Yes, really"  
"Well you have made my day counselor"

"Good" she said walking away.   
Hugh watched her walk away her hair swinging behind her. He was more than looking forward to this.

Nora looked up as Evangeline knocked and opened her door "I come in peace." She said jokingly

Nora smiled "Get your butt in here!"   
Evangeline nodded and walked in. Nora stood up and went to her friend arms outstretched for a hug. Evangeline hugged her friend happy for the comfort of someone who cares for her.  
"How are you" Nora asked finally releasing and grabbing her face in both hands.

Evangeline laughed "I'm fine, calm down" she said touching her hand and still holding her briefcase in her free hand she had at her side.

"Good!" Nora said releasing her.  
Evangeline put her briefcase on Nora's desk and took a seat. "So what's new with you? Besides work"  
Nora shook her head "You aren't getting off that easy Evangeline"  
"Nora, please. I just want a normal conversation with my friend."  
"I understand that sweetie, but you have this entire town talking now"  
"I do?" she said frowning  
"Have you read the paper?"

Evangeline tried to pretend she was shocked. She wasn't. She and Christian agreed leaking this to the media would be the next step once he was in St. Anne's. The public outrage would be great. "No let me see that"

Taking the Banner and looking at the front page article she feigned shock. The headline read "Llanview's Finest Destroys a Man's Life!"  
"Oh my god Nora, I am sorry for this"  
Nora looked at her friend and smiled "Stop the act Van, I was a defense attorney once too"

Evangeline shrugged and handed the paper back to her "I plead the fifth"  
Nora laughed "Girl, what are you doing!"  
"What do you mean?" she said innocently  
"The Internal Affairs office contacted me this morning. The Mayor wants John's head on the platter and wants me to come up with charges" 

Evangeline felt a pang of guilt at the thought of jail and shook it off "You will be able to get him out of it. He may suffer suspension but not jail"

Nora shook her head. "It's all contingent on this trial. Right now we aren't making any decisions until we appear before the appellate court."  
"Yeah I know that will be admitting guilt"  
"Exactly, but the Mayors office has already determined who will handle the internal issues."  
"Who?"  
"ADA Hugh, he will decide on whether John goes to jail"

Evangeline frowned. "Why Hugh?"  
"Because I'm perceived to have some bias because of my relationship with you two"  
"This has nothing to do with me"

Nora rolled her eyes "Evangeline did you read this article?" she said grabbing the paper off her desk and shaking it in her face. "The article claims that John did this for Natalie and that you the woman scorned are gunning for him for revenge!"

Evangeline's eyes got big. That's not what she and Todd agreed upon. The article was to be about John, Natalie and Christian. She was supposed to be just a byline.

Nora saw the look on her friends face and softened "Sweetie, you can't set things like this in motion and think you will come away unscathed."

Evangeline swiped at her long strands hanging in her face and blew out her breath. She knew that she'd be pulled in the fray, but she'd hoped to control her portrayal. Well it didn't matter. Everyone in this town snickered and laughed at her when John went public with his relationship with Natalie. They could all go to hell.

"Anyways, I just wanted to stop by and say hi to you, I'll let you get back to work"

Nora watched her friend rise and felt deep concern. "Sweetie, I am here for you no matter what. I love you okay"

Evangeline smiled a brave smile when looking back at her friend. Nora knew her and she couldn't hide from her. "Thanks girl, I'll be in touch"

Walking out of her office she stood outside Nora's door and sighed. She was glad she'd agreed to meet with Hugh tonight. She needed the break.

John sat on the couch while Natalie burned something in the kitchen. He at one time thought her burning food like Evangeline was cute. Now it was just plain aggravating. Hearing a knock at the door he got up and went to it without asking who it was. Mike pushed passed him "What the hell is going on!" he shouted holding the paper.

Natalie looked up at Mike and turned off the stove coming out of the kitchen. John closed the door and looked at Michael tired "Hello to you too"  
Michael looked at them both. "Is this true? Is it?"  
Natalie frowned and took the paper. Opening and reading it her mouth dropped open. "I will kill Todd" she screamed.

John took the paper from her and read it in disgust.  
Mike shook his head "Is it true?"  
"I'm going to see my mom! I can't believe she let Todd do this!" she said grabbing her purse. Going to John she kissed his bruised cheek. "I won't be long"

John kept reading the paper growing angrier and angrier.  
Michael paced the floor "You covered up Christian's death? John why?"  
"I had no choice…"  
"Natalie knows?"  
"Yes"  
"And she doesn't care?"  
"No" John said thawing the paper on the table and walking over to his couch.  
"John, this is crazy! You did this to keep Natalie?"  
"No, it wasn't like that I swear"

Michael shook his head and stared at his brother in disbelief. "The article says Evangeline is representing Chris. John it's true. I saw her at the hospital"  
John looked at Michael "You saw her? Was she okay? Hurt?"

Michael frowned "Whoa, calm down. I didn't mean it like that she was there to see Dr. Truman"

John sighed and threw his head back on the couch. His stomach was hurting again and he was so exhausted from all of this.

"You still love her don't you."  
John said nothing just stared at the ceiling.  
"Well if you do John, I have to tell you it may really be too late on this one. She's different. They way she looked and spoke to me. It was so distant"  
John looked at Michael "She's just hurt, she's the same inside"  
"No John, women have their limits. At some point they really can be fed up and when that happens bro, there's no going back"

John glared at him "Who said I wanted her back!"  
Michael laughed "It's me John! Come on man!"  
"I'm with Natalie and we are making it work"  
"Ever wonder how you will feel when she's with another man John?"

He looked at Michael and flinched. Hugh's comment earlier was still raw for him. He'd tried to fight the wave of nausea he felt at the thought of them together.  
"No" he said

Michael dropped his head. His brother was so screwed up "What about Bo, what's going on with your job?"

"I'm suspended" he said dryly  
"For how long?"  
"Got the hearing and then the IA investigation I guess, who knows"

Michael rose from the couch "My advice to you is to fight for your life John, this doesn't look good and if things are really this bad between you and Evangeline I'm concerned what might happen to you"

John looked at his brother and smiled "Don't worry bro, I can handle Evangeline"  
Michael shook his head and left.

John closed his eyes. An image of Evangeline and Hugh popped in his head and he clinched his fist. He didn't know how get over her for good. He desperately wished he could.

Back to Index

Chapter 8: LIFE and LOVE 

Natalie walked into the apartment dejected. She was surprised to see John sitting waiting on her dressed in a suit. "What's going on?"

John got up and walked to her. He'd decided to get over Evangeline, to erase it from his heart to keep his sanity. It was over between them and he had to move on. Taking Natalie's hand he fixed his blue eyes on hers "Get dressed. We're going to celebrate. There are no more secrets between us. Let's show everyone we're a couple."

Natalie blushed "Where are we going?"  
John pointed to the size 16 dress he had picked out for her on the bed "To the Palace" he said smiling.

The Palace

Evangeline walked into the Palace. She wore a black cocktail dress cut invitingly low in the front with spaghetti black straps. Her hair was freshly pressed, black and shining hanging down her back. Wearing light make up and CoCo Channel perfume she ignored the glances of men she passed in the lobby. Looking into the dining area she saw Hugh and walked over. Hugh rose and pulled out her chair.

"You look beautiful" he said  
"Thanks" she said putting a napkin in her lap.  
"I mean it counselor you clean up really well"   
Evangeline looked up at him slyly "You say that as if I come to court looking like Frankenstein every day."  
They both laughed. The waitress came over and Evangeline ordered a martini. Hugh ordered a whiskey sour and stared at her.

"You're staring again" she said nervously looking back at him  
"Sorry, I just can't imagine why you are still single"

Evangeline rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Its just many men in our field have commented on wanting to ask you out. But you shot them all down. Except McBain of course…."

Evangeline fixed her almond colored eyes on him. "The number one rule for this dinner tonight will be no mentioning of my ex. Okay?"

Hugh accepted the drink from the waitress and smiled "Okay"  
Evangeline took her drink and sipped it. "So tell me something about you Hugh. Where did you grow up?"

John walked into the Palace holding Natalie's hand. This was their first real public appearance. Looking into the dining area he immediately saw the back of Evangeline's head and Hugh staring.

Hugh seeing the shocked looked on his face smiled at him and then winked. Natalie looking at him confused pulled his hand "John, the waiter is signaling for us."

John blinked and looked at Natalie. "Oh sorry"

He followed her to the table they had which was directly across from Evangeline and Hugh. He saw her look up and frown. His gut began to ache again and he was sure he was getting the makings of an ulcer.

Evangeline saw Hugh's amused look, turning she saw John and Natalie take a seat. Frowning she felt herself growing angry. He never took her to Palace for dinner. Plus Natalie is a barfly why would she want to come here. Probably couldn't read the menu without help. Hugh noticing the change in her mood tried to get her attention.

"We can go somewhere else if you like"  
"No, I'm fine" she said breaking the stare between her and John and picking up the menu  
"So does that cancel out the rule? Since he's here?"

Evangeline looked at him and smiled "Nope, the rule is still in play. Tonight is about me and you"  
Hugh looked at her seductively "Me and you hunh?"  
Evangeline blushed "I didn't mean it like that"

"Hey, you are woman that says what she means. Don't change that now"

"Okay, well then yes me and you. Me a woman fresh out of a relationship determined to start a new life. You a man with an agenda, trying to work your way into my trust, to obtain exactly what counselor?"

Hugh loved her way of playing on words and how she got right to the meat of the matter "Maybe another kiss like the one you gave me the other night?"  
Evangeline blushed and sat up nervously.

John looking out the corner of his eye saw the conversation and the recent reaction he saw on her face made him angry. Staring at them now he fought the urge to get up and say something. Natalie prattled on about the menu being confusing and John felt his stomach tightening more. Starting to sweat he tried to steady his breathing. He couldn't take his eyes off the scene of Evangeline responding to a man other than him.

"What will you have for dinner?" she said changing the subject.  
"Crab Cakes" Hugh said not taking his eyes off her.  
Evangeline kept her eyes lowered "I guess I will do seafood and have the sol"  
Putting the menu down she took another sip of her drink and saw John staring. Rolling her eyes she looked back at Hugh.

"So why did you choose law?"  
"To many doctors in my family" he said admiring her skin that was revealed by the low cut of her cocktail dress.  
"You're staring again….and not at my face"

Hugh laughed "I'm so sorry but you are the most beautiful woman in this place and you wore that dress on purpose"  
Evangeline spilled her drink from laughing so hard. Jumping she grabbed her napkin to dab at the spill. Hugh leaned over smiling handing her his napkin.

"I guess I'm all thumbs right now" she said embarrassed  
"No, it's my fault" Hugh said  
"Excuse me while I go to the bathroom" She said walking off.

John jumped up telling Natalie he'd be back and pursued her. He couldn't stop himself.

Evangeline walked in the bathroom and headed to the sink. Suddenly out of nowhere the door swung open and she turned surprised to see John standing in the bathroom with them.

Looking at him in shock she backed up "Get out of here, are you crazy?"

"What are you doing? What are you doing Evangeline" he said desperately, he was sweating and his stomach was tightening. The emotions he'd contained effortlessly felt like they would explode at any moment. He was really close to the edge.

"John, I don't know what you are talking about. I'm having dinner. Now would you please leave?"  
"I want this to end"  
"What?"  
"This tension with us, you treating me like a stranger"  
"That's because you are. Now please go"  
"No, sweetie it's me. Can't you see that?"  
Evangeline looked at him with hate "I don't know you. I never did. The man I knew is dead to me. Now I am tired of fighting with you. I am tired of this conversation please leave"  
John stepped closer to her. "That's not true. What we had was…"  
"What we had is shit!"  
"No baby" he said walking close to her

Evangeline backed up to the wall and looked cornered. On her left was the sink and the right was the stalls "John, I don't know what you hope to accomplish but I have nothing to say to you"  
"That's fine because I have so much so much to say to you"  
"Leave me alone" she screamed closing her eyes.  
Standing in front of her he touched her face "Please"  
Evangeline moved her face away from his hands and pressed her body further against the wall.

John pinned her against the wall and tried to forcefully kiss her.

Struggling against the hard kiss she pushed him hard and he moved enough for her to try to escape him. He grabbed her arm and she swung to slap him. John caught her hand and restrained her.  
"I can't let this continue, I can't let you spiral out of control because of me. I can't let you think…"

Twisting with panic on her face she squirmed under his grasp as he pulled her into his body and tried to bring his face to hers again.

"John my god what are you doing! Let me go please!" she said not understanding his attack on her and feeling him tighten the hold on her arms. She began to wince from the pain.

A lady walked into the bathroom and gasped. John looked up and Evangeline turned and looked at her grateful. She felt him loosen his grip on her and she back away quickly almost falling back on her heels trying to escape him. She looked at John shocked by the way he handled her. She honestly didn't know how far he would've gone. Turning she escaped the bathroom. The lady turned her nose up and walked out.

John began sweating badly and went to the sink. Running water he wet his face. He felt like he might pass out. What had happened? He wanted her so bad he'd attacked her. Never before had he hurt her. The thought that he almost did scared him. He couldn't do this anymore. He loved her dammit. He had to tell her. He had to be free of this. Looking up in the mirror he saw his dad standing behind him smiling. 

"Johnny"  
"Dad..?"  
"Johnny boy you are loosing it"  
"I know" he said dropping his head  
"Things didn't go as you planned hunh?"  
"Nope"  
"Thought that you'd save the woman you love by choosing the woman you didn't"  
"I just couldn't go through another Caitlyn, Dad I couldn't"  
"Well Johnny, which is it? What is it that you really want"  
"I want her"  
"Who?'  
"Her!"  
"Who?"  
"Evangeline dammit!" he screamed in the mirror  
Natalie walked in the bathroom in time to hear John scream Evangeline's name in the mirror.

"John?"  
John turned around and saw her. His stomach still clenched tight he fought the urge to throw up.  
"My god are you okay?"  
"No…I…I need to tell you something" he wheezed.

Walking to him she put her hand to his forehead and he felt hot "I'm taking you to the hospital"

"No, listen to me Natalie I was wrong!"  
"Wrong?" she said frowning  
"Yes, I led you to believe that I made a choice…..I hadn't I mean I didn't"  
"Stop" she said putting her arm around him "You're coming with me"  
"No..." he said weakly before collapsing. Falling to the ground everything went black. Natalie screamed.

Evangeline walked back to her table angrily "I'm leaving"  
"What?" Hugh said rising   
"I'm sorry Hugh but I have to go"  
"Wait" he said  
She turned and looked at him "I'm sorry" she said her hand shaking

He took her by the hand and led her away from the table to the balcony for privacy.  
Evangeline allowed him to lead her out. The cool air hit her face and blew her hair around her shoulders. Hugh looked at her in the moonlight and smiled at he beauty.

"What happened?" he asked concerned holding both her hands now.  
"He happened. I just want to be free of him" she said weakly  
"That's something you will have to do for yourself Evangeline"  
"I know, but part of me…"  
"Part of you still cares..."  
"I guess"  
"Stop beating yourself up for that. You loved the man from what I hear very publicly and he humiliated you the same way." He dropped her hand and lifted her face to his "You are still a wonderful vibrant woman full of life and love. Don't let him rob you of that"  
Smiling looking into his face she allowed him to pull her closer and kiss her on the lips. The kiss was sweet and warm and a part of the coldness inside of her melted as she felt his arms slip around her. Opening her mouth she received his tongue and although he tasted sweet, she was reminded of John's touch and the coldness returned. Stopping the kiss she pulled out of his embrace.

Touching her mouth she looked away "I'm sorry"  
"Don't be, I understand" he said smiling  
She looked at him "Would you mind if we called it a night?"  
"Will you give me a rain check?"  
Laughing "Yeah"   
He nodded and followed her out off the balcony.

John woke up with people standing over him and Natalie crying  
"Sir please don't move the paramedics are on the way"  
John frowned and sat up "No, I'm fine."  
"No you aren't" Natalie said through her sobs  
"Yes, Please...I'm fine" he said allowing the manager and waiter help him off the bathroom floor.

"Are you sure?" the manager asked concerned still holding his arm.  
"Yes" he said snatching away heading to the door.

Natalie rose and rushed after him. They came into the lobby to see Evangeline and Hugh laughing talking and walking out. Evangeline looked at John and saw the haggard way he looked and it touched her heart. But the coldness that claimed her heart broke the connection quickly and she kept moving without acknowledging him further. Hugh looked at him and smiled.

John glared at him and watched him slip his hand around her waist and lead her out. Natalie observed the exchange and looked at John. "You want her back?" she asked shakily.

John looked at her and then dropped his eyes.  
"My god John, why? After everything we've been through. Everything you did to get us why?"

John tried to find the words to explain it. He was so conflicted his words never came out right. The dark truth that he kept from both ladies would clear this all up, but he couldn't reach it. The darkness he lived in was engulfing him and he was drowning.

"Say something dammit!" she yelled at him  
John put his hand on the wall and steadied himself, his hair falling in his face and sweat running into his eyes he fought the urge to black out again.  
Natalie saw the truth, even though he didn't say it. "I'm going to my moms to give you some time to think. You need to come to me John. I will take you just as you are but you need to come to me"

John raised his head and nodded and watched her leave. Wiping the sweat from his face he leaned against the wall and blew out his breath. He just wanted Evangeline back.

Back to Index

Chapter 9: LIFE and LOVE 

Walking through St. Anne's Evangeline was comforted by the calmness of it. It had been a week since she had Christian moved and the doctors were meeting her here to discuss the results of his test. The appellate trial was in a few days and she was more than confident she would get her new trial.

Staying away from the station she hadn't seen John since the incident at the Palace. She didn't know him anymore and wanted to put as much distance as she could between them.

Walking into meeting room set for her by the nuns, Evangeline saw Dr. Jamison and Truman sitting at the table and smiled. "Gentlemen" she said closing the door.

Michael used his spare key. He'd tried John two days straight and got no answer. Seeing Natalie a Rodhi's today she informed him that they hadn't spoken in a week and it was killing her to stay away but she needed him to appreciate their love. Opening the door he walked into the dark apartment and immediately saw the stuff thrown over the floors and turned over.

"John?"  
Michael closed the door and walked in. Turning he jumped to see him sitting a chair staring at him drinking a beer. "John?"

"What are you doing here Mike?" John asked hoarsely turning up the bottle. At his feet lay several bottles strewn around.  
"Are you okay bro?"  
John laughed "What do you think?"  
Michael walked in and stepped over the broken remnants of a chair. Going to the couch he moved the paper strewn around. "When was the last time you ate man?"  
John drank more of his beer and just glared at him.

"John, you do know that the trial is two days. Did you get an attorney? The news says you were responsible for the shakeup at LPD"

"Whatever!"  
"John this is serious, the Mayor is expected to do a press conference after the hearing. Rumor has it that you may go to jail"  
"Mike, have you seen her?"  
"Seen who?"  
"Evangeline..." he said voice trailing off  
Michael frowned "Are you serious?"  
"If you see her can you tell her I'm sorry"

Michael got up and went to his brother he took the bottle out of his hand. "Get up! We are going to clean you up and then find an attorney. I won't let you self destruct like this"

"Dr. Jamison are you sure?" Evangeline said frowning and looking through his reports

"Well I would of course need more time with Christian to be 100 sure but I am pretty confident that he was reprogrammed and his psychosis was drug induced"

Spencer looked at her and nodded "I can't find any traces of anything in his blood. It's been to long Evangeline to determine what was used on him"

Evangeline bit her bottom lip and stared at Spencer "Do you have the DNA results?"  
Spencer nodded "They're in the second file"  
She opened it and smiled "Okay, Dr. Jamison would you say he was healthy enough to be released?"

Dr. Jamison sucked his teeth "Only with scheduled psychiatric visits with my office. I wouldn't co-sign a release without it."

"Why not?"  
"Because Mr. Vega exhibits some sociopath behaviors"  
Spencer's eyes lowered and he looked away nervously.  
Evangeline caught his change "What? You don't agree with him?"  
Spencer tried to cover "I don't know, I'm not a psychologist"  
Evangeline looked back at Dr. Jamison "He seems fine to me. He's assisting in his own defense"

Dr. Jamison laughed "That's what sociopaths do. They can adapt to regular life. He mimics well. But theirs a rage underneath and it concerns me"

Evangeline waved her hand dismissively "Well visits are fine I just need you to agree in court that man not be jailed like an animal"

Jamison frowned at her dismissing him "What if he is an animal?"  
"Are you saying he is?" she shot back  
"No"  
"Then drop it." She said slamming the folder. "Gentlemen, thank you. I'll see you in court" she said stuffing their research in her briefcase.

Spencer got up and left the office immediately leaving Evangeline alone with Jamison.  
"Counselor, I advise you to be careful with Mr. Vega"  
"What?"  
"You seem personally attached"  
"You don't know anything about me!"  
"I know human behavior and trust me he could be dangerous"  
"Well don't analyze me doctor. I can take care of myself. But thanks for the warning" She grabbed her briefcase and walked out. Rolling her eyes at Jamison's lame attempt to warn her against her client she proceeded to his room.

Reaching his door she smiled at the guard the prison assigned outside of it. He stood and opened it for her. Walking in she saw Christian lying back on his bed with his arms behind his head.

"You okay?" she asked putting her briefcase on the desk in his room.  
"I am now" he said smiling and sitting up "What's the word?"  
"Looks good. Dr. Jamison thinks that you would benefit from some additional sessions after you're released.

"Why?"  
"I agree with him Chris, don't you want to get at who did this to you?"

Christian smiled and looked at her. Sitting up on his bed he moved closer to where she sat in the chair. Putting his hand on her knee he smiled his pearly whites at her "I want to thank you for caring"

Evangeline looked at his hand on her knee and then back into his brown eyes and smiled "It's nothing"  
"I think it is"  
"Well trust me it's my job" she said moving her legs so his hand could fall off. "Now we have court in two days and I need you to be a very good boy. I heard about the tussle with the guard earlier"

"That wasn't my fault" he said sheepishly fixing her with a sly grin. The man exuded sex appeal and used his eyes and smile to draw women in. She could see why Natalie was crazy about him.

"Okay, just be careful"  
"And if I'm good boy what do I get?" he said staring a hole through her  
Evangeline rose and got her briefcase. "Your freedom" she said laughing and walking to the door.

"Evangeline" Christian said walking to her. Standing behind her she could feel the heat from his body even though they didn't touched. Leaning into her ear she froze and waited.

"I'd like to know you when I get out of here" he said in a hoarse whisper in her ear.

Evangeline felt butterflies in her belly and swallowed "I don't think that.."

"Don't think about it…Just know its something I'd like to do" he said softly. Then reaching around her he opened the door. His biceps brushing against her as she tightened the hold on her briefcase. Evangeline had to force herself to step out into the hallway. Christian closed the door behind her after she'd turned and caught the look on his face, the sly grin again.

Shaking her head, she walked down the corridor working to gain her composure. Hearing her cell phone ring she reached in her purse and pulled it out. 

"Hello?"  
"Evangeline?"  
"Yes"  
"It's Hugh?"  
"Hey" she said going to the elevator and pressing the button  
"Calling in my rain check" Hugh said closing his files on his desk and holding his breath hoping she would accept.  
"Okay, what would you like to do?"  
"How about we meet at Capricorn for drinks"  
"Sound good. Now?"  
"Yes"  
"On my way" she said closing her phone. She thought about Christian…she wasn't going there. She wanted nothing to do with Natalie Vega and her men.

John walked out of the attorney's office with Mike. He sat silent through most of it and could careless about the outcome.

"Bro, as long as the man keeps you out of jail we can fix the rest."  
"Yeah"  
"Where do you want to go now?"  
"Home"  
"No, how about we get something to eat?"  
"Okay, Rhodi's sounds good" he said rubbing his eyes. He was tired all the drinking had him exhausted. Food would do him some good.  
"No, Natalie's hanging out there and I want you eating not fighting. Let's go to Capricorn"  
"Cool, I want to talk to Antonio"  
Mike sighed. There wasn't one place in this town that his brother wasn't banned from.

Michael patted his brother back and walked out the office building with him. He'd help him get some perspective on all the demons that plagued him.

Evangeline walked in and saw Layla. She walked over smiling "Hey you"  
"Wsup sis!" Layla said smiling with her hand on her hips  
"Here to meet a friend. How are you lady?"   
Layla looked at Antonio approaching and smiled "Fine now that we're a couple"  
Antonio walked up "Hey Evangeline"  
"A couple?"  
"Yes" Layla purred putting her arm around Antonio's waist.  
"Antonio is this true?"  
"Yes, we have a meeting with the social worker next week"  
Evangeline rolled her eyes "You two aren't trying to pull…."  
"No! We're the real deal!" Layla said smiling and kissing Antonio on the lips  
Evangeline smirked "Whatever!"

"How's my brother?" Antonio asked  
"Good, his spirits are up" she said looking away nervously

Hugh walked up smiling "Hey beautiful"  
Evangeline turned and smiled at him.  
Antonio and Layla looked at them both confused  
"Want to take a table?'  
"Sure do" Evangeline said walking away toward a table  
Hugh looked at Layla and Antonio "Hey guys"

Layla pulled her arm from around Antonio and smiled "Well hey yourself"  
Antonio looked pass them as Mike and John walked in. Layla looked up and frowned. She saw the look on Antonio's face and touched his arm. "Let it go, the man has to eat"

Hugh confused turned around and saw John "Oh brother" looking over at Evangeline already seated and ordering a drink she hadn't noticed yet. "Excuse me guys" he said walking to her.

"We don't have to stay here" he said sitting down.  
"What, of course we do I'm famished" she said smiling at him. Noticing he was staring at the door she looked up and saw John staring and immediately dropped her eyes. "It's okay" she said reassuringly.

"You sure?"  
"Yes"

Michael put his hand on John's back "Bro, lets go"  
"No, I need to talk to Antonio"  
"I don't think that's a good idea"  
John walked away and headed to Antonio. Evangeline watched him and Hugh turned in his seat to witness the drama.

"I need to talk to you" John said walking into Antonio's face  
"Well I don't want to talk to you" he said glaring at him.  
Layla got in between them "Why don't you just buzz off!"  
John looked at her and shook his head "Man, lets deal with it. Now"  
Antonio saw the stares in the restaurant and being concerned of his image for Jamie, he gave in "My office!" he snarled and walked toward it.  
John followed. 

Layla watched them leave and rolled her eyes. Walking over to Evangeline's table she saw the look on her sister's face "He just won't quit!"  
Evangeline looked at her sister "Leave it alone, it's not our business"

Michael stepped up to the table and glared at Layla "Yea, leave it alone!"  
Layla rolled her neck and looked at him angrily "Who are you talking too?"  
"Layla!" Evangeline snapped

"Whatever sis, I am tired of this Natalie lover running to their defense every time someone speaks against those two!"

Michael snarled "It's not that I love Natalie, I just don't like you!"  
Evangeline stood up "Back off Michael right now!"

Everyone looked at her shocked.

"I'm sorry but..." Michael started to say  
"I don't care. You watch the way you speak to my sister. She's just doing for me what you run around this town doing for your brother!" she hissed  
"Tell him sis!" Layla said grinning  
"Layla go back to work! Now!" Evangeline said angrily. Layla rolled her neck and walked away.

"Evangeline, my brother is going through a lot now"

Sitting back down she picked up her drink left by the waitress who slipped in and out of the scene unnoticed "Not my problem"

"Oh but it is!" Michael hissed  
Evangeline looked up amused  
"Your crusade has turned his life upside down"  
"My what?"  
"You heard me. The man is in love with you! If you weren't so full of bitterness you could see that!"

Hugh frowned "I think you need to leave"

"No, Hugh I got this!" putting her glass down she crossed her legs and faced him "My crusade as you call it is actually my job. Your brother broke the law. I was commissioned to defend the real victim in this situation Christian Vega! As for turning this town upside down, I would say the two serial killers that stalked your brother since he came here is what did that and if he wasn't a walking ball of misery none of us would have had to suffer through it!"

"I can't believe you!" Michael shouted  
"Believe it! I don't give a damn about his feelings, hell he never gave a damn about mine!"

Antonio and John came back out of his office after discussing the terms of tolerating each other in the future in time to witness the scene. John stood there watching.

"If he stood at the top of the Buchanan tower and shouted his love for me I wouldn't care! This issue is dead to me! Do you hear me!" grabbing her purse she rose.

"Hugh how about some take out we can bring to my place"

Hugh nodded stunned into silence by the switch of mood by her. Evangeline turned and saw that John heard her and smiled at him. She kept walking out of the restaurant with Hugh looking back at John as well leaving too.

Antonio shook his head "Damn, man could she hate you anymore than that?" he said mockingly walking away.

John ran his hands through his hair and felt his stomach clench up on him again. Michael walked over "Bro, I'm sorry that scene was my fault"

"Doesn't matter let's eat." He said walking away going to a table.  
Michael followed him shaking his head.

Back to Index

Chapter 10: LIFE and LOVE 

Evangeline opened the door to her apartment. Hugh walked in behind her holding the Thai food they picked up.

"Where's your kitchen?" he asked  
"To your left" she said pointing.

Hugh smiled and headed there and she closed the door. "Where do you want to eat this?" he called out.

Evangeline looked in the living room and thought about the last time she and John sat there eating Thai food. "We can eat it at the table" she said taking off her suit jacket. Walking to the table and sitting she watched as Hugh set a place setting for her and him and pulled out the food.

"I'm impressed. You've never been in my home and are finding your way around the kitchen better than me"

"Well I like your place" he said smiling  
"Thank you"  
Evangeline opened her chopsticks and started scooping food.  
Hugh sat down and stared at her  
Food in her mouth she smiled "What?" she asked trying to swallow  
"You have some noodles hanging from your chin"   
Evangeline blushed and before she reached for it Hugh leaned over and pulled it free.  
"Thank you" she said wiping her face with a napkin

"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure" Evangeline said smiling  
"Why are you so determine in staying in control"  
Evangeline stopped chewing and stared at him "Hunh?"

"You're very determined to prove your toughness and I can understand that because of the field your in. Being a beautiful black woman you have to demand your respect. But lately your attempts to be respected have turned you hardened cold.

Evangeline stared at him "You see me as hard and cold?"  
"No I see YOU, Evangeline. I see the real you, which is why I asked the question. What's with the act?"

Evangeline put down her chopstick's she wasn't offended by the question. Actually she was very grateful for it. "Hugh, I'm just trying to survive"  
"Survive what?"  
"Life and Love"  
"Explain that"  
"Life for me is all the things that I want to accomplish to leave my mark, to make a difference. I equate life to survival, overcoming, excelling and achieving mine and my parent's dreams. I'm working hard to survive the obstacles constantly thrown at me because I am a woman, a black woman that many have seen in the news caught up in a drama due to my love choice. A woman that officers snicker at because they think if I slept with the Lt. maybe they could have a chance. A woman that the judge looks at as having an vendetta because the man responsible for clients predicament is my ex lover"

Evangeline sighed "Love for me is the trust and respect between a man and a woman. I discovered that my first real attempt at having it was a sham. The man I gave my heart too didn't want it and after casting it aside he gave his love to another woman. I'm trying to survive the images of the man I loved rescuing another woman while I remained tied to a burning fire. Survive the love of a man that prompted me to undergo hypnosis to save and help him only to be told thanks but now the woman I want is back I have no need for you. Just trying to survive the pain of it all period."

Hugh reached across the table and touched her hand "I am sorry you had to go through all of that"  
Evangeline softened "I'm not. I learned so much, even with my relationship with John, I learned a lot"  
"What did you learn?" Hugh asked rubbing her hand

"I'm the one in control. If a man shows you who he is BELIEVE him. Don't convince him he's more, don't try to make him believe in more. BELIEVE that he is what he is and either accept it or move on."

"I'm not sure if I agree with that"

"You don't have too, it's my life lesson" she said picking up her chopsticks

"Can I share my take on Life and Love?"  
Evangeline scooped up some noodles and smiled nodding at him.

"Life is your opportunity to experience and achieve all the wonders of your childhood dream and live them out to your fullest. The obstacles that you face in pursuit of Life are just the toll you pay to cross over into greater success."

Evangeline smiled "I like that I really do, what about Love?"

"Love? That's easy" he said getting up and going to her and extending his hand "Love is your reward for being open enough to trust and live your Life"

Evangeline looked up at him and took his hand.

"At some point you are going to have to move on Evangeline and start living life, the good and the bad. And when love presents itself as it always does accept your reward without fear or trepidation."

Tears welled in her eyes and she allowed him to pull her into a hug.  
"Thank you Hugh"  
"Don't thank me" he said pulling her away. Looking into her face and seeing the rawness of her pain his heart reached for hers. Slowly he kissed her eyelids. She tilted her head and felt his soft lips on hers. Opening her eyes he was smiling down at her. She raised her hands to his head and pulled him into a kiss.

As she accepted his tongue in her mouth her heart beat quickened. She kissed him harder and the wound for John opened up. She missed him so much, his touch his kiss, his hands on her body. She felt Hugh's hands explore her body and she imagined they were his. He picked her up while kissing her and she was reminded of the numerous times John had carried her to bed. 

Hugh took her to the only bedroom in her place. Lowering her she pulled away from him and saw him for who he was. Her mind registered the disappointment but she pushed it aside. John lay in Natalie arms every night. Probably at this moment. She wanted a man that wanted her.

Unbuttoning her blouse she saw him staring at her.  
Hugh removed his glasses from his face and placed them on her dresser. He started working on his tie not taking his eyes from hers. He watched her remove her blouse and show her pink lacy bra underneath.

Evangeline unzipped the side of her skirt and let it drop from her hips revealing her lacy matching panties. Seeing the lust for her in his eyes she smiled and reached behind her and undid her bra.

Hugh watched her pull away her bra and revealing her full erect breast. The chocolate covered nipples made him approach her as she stepped back from him and lay on the bed. Hugh pulled of his shirt and climbed on top of her, taking her breast in her mouth. 

Evangeline closed her eyes. She felt the sadness again and bit her lip and tried to turn it into pleasure. His tongue licked her nipple and she remembered the way John sucked them instead. 

Fighting against herself she pulled him up toward her face and kissed him. Hugh moved her legs and worked his way out of his pants. Stopping kissing her he reached in his pocket and pulled out a condom. Evangeline watched as he split the wrapper and removed the condom. She closed her eyes as he put it on and waited wanting to just get through it. She knew if she got through this she'd finally be free of John. The hold he had on her would be broken. She wanted so desperately to be free.

Feeling Hugh enter her she turned her face and squeezed her eyes. She felt his lips on her neck and felt the tenderness of his kisses. He stopped and whispered in her ear "Are you okay?"

Evangeline turned her face to his and smiled then she kissed him and put her arms around his neck. Trying to match his rhythm the urge to cry welled in her chest and she moaned from the pain of suppressing it.

Hugh believing that he was pleasing her kissed her face and she was touched by his need to make this special for her. Her breath grew ragged and she opened her mouth to exhale and squeezed him tighter. Hugh grabbing her hips drove himself deeper inside of her and she thought again of how John would never hold her that way.

"Oh god why am I doing this" she thought? Before loosing control and pushing him off her. She felt his body collapse and crash down on top of hers. Hugh's face was buried in her hair to the left of hers and she heard his moaning in her ear. Despite herself the tears came. She bit her lip and willed herself to stop and they came down more. Her chest started pounding and she completed lost control bursting into tears.

Hugh jumped up shocked at her cries and pulled himself out of her. Feeling him slip out of her the tears came harder.  
"Evangeline" he said pulling her to him. She clung to him and cried the tears she hadn't cried since the night John appeared at her doorstep drunk. She wailed and cried and her body shook violently with her sobs. The more Hugh tried to comfort her the more she cried and finally he just gave up and held her.

When Evangeline stopped her tears she looked up at Hugh, her eyes were swollen and puffy "I am so sorry"

Hugh rubbed her back "Don't be. Was this your fist time since the breakup?"  
She laid her head back on his chest "Yes"  
"It will get easier for you Evangeline but don't do that. If you were in pain you should have told me"

John lay in bed looking at the ceiling. He thought about Evangeline and the anger she carried inside of her. He understood it. When he lost his dad he discovered anger. When Caitlyn died in front of him he learned how to live with it. Now his anger was a cancer and it ate away at him daily. Evangeline had his cancer. He saw it in her eyes. He heard it in her voice. She thought she was controlling her life but she was loosing control.

It pained him that he had no idea how to save her from herself. Hell he couldn't save himself from himself. It was all so impossible to him. Lately the stomach pains were more persistent and the Mylanta and pepto were helping but not stopping it. Getting up from the bed and sweating, he got up and walked to the kitchen. He looked at the phone. What if he called her? 

Evangeline sat on the bed and watched Hugh get dressed. She fixed her robe and ran her hands through her hair "I'm sorry but I just need to be alone"  
"Stop apologizing to me Evangeline please, I understand this, I understand you" Walking over to her he kissed her forehead. "We can go as slow as you like."  
She stood up and hugged him "Thank you Hugh"  
"Nope, thank you!" he said smiling

Evangeline took his hand and led him to the door. Opening the door for him she accepted the kiss on her cheek and smiled.

"I will call you" he said walking through the door. Closing the door she heard her phone ringing. Walking into the kitchen she picked it up.

"Hello"  
"Evangeline"  
"Yes" she said recognizing his voice immediately  
"I..I..I"  
"John, what do you need?" she said softly. Biting her lip she felt somewhat calmed by hearing him on the phone.  
"About the Palace. I'm sorry for what happened. I would never hurt you. I am so sorry if I scared you"  
"It's okay" she said calmly  
"No, its not, you didn't deserve that. I want you to know that I respect you and…"

"I have to go" she said her voice shaking. She couldn't allow herself the luxury of connecting to him. Not when she was making some small progress in breaking away.

"Okay I understand" he said reluctantly

Evangeline hung up the phone and sucked in her breath.  
Looking at the phone she fought the urge to call him back.  
"No" she said aloud.  
Walking and going into her bedroom, she pulled open her robe and went into her bathroom. Turning on her shower she stepped in and let the water hit her hair and body. Closing her eyes she thought about being with John. She felt him step in the shower the way he usually did. She could feel him lathering her back. Squeezing her eyes tighter standing under the shower she remembered the love embraces they shared and the moments he'd taken her right in this very spot making her feel loved.

LOVED, was it all a lie? Of course it was. Bursting into tears she crumbled to the floor. Sitting under the shower she pulled her knees up to her chest and cried again determined to get it all out before she did what she had to do to John. Gaining the courage to make him pay for not loving her. She would never feel for a man what she felt for him.

John put the phone back on the base. Drinking some of the Mylanta from the medicine bottle he grimaced at the sour taste. Putting the medicine back he walked over to the couch and laid on it. He closed his eyes and he saw her face. Smiling he focused on it and let her presence lull him into a fitful sleep. It was becoming a nightly ritual.

Back to Index

Chapter 11: LIFE and LOVE 

Court

Christian walked into the small conference room. Evangeline looked up from her paperwork. She smiled at him and closed the folder. They were to be heard in front of the appellate judges in a hour.

"Today's the day" she said proudly

Christian smiled at her and shuffled into the room shackled between his feet and hands, wearing the suit Carlotta brought for him. "Yes it is, and it's all because of you"

"Well don't sing my praises yet, we got a battle. Nora and Hugh will fight us tooth and nail"  
Christian nodded and sat in the chair across from her.  
"I want to explain the process to you"  
"Okay"  
"We will be heard before three judges. I will do my opening and then of course the Prosecutor will do their rebuttal. This is not like normal court. The prosecutors do not object during these proceedings. The judges may interrupt and ask questions but I've been before these judges before and they mostly observe. Which means you need to be on your best behavior" she said looking at him seriously

Christian smiled again and nodded.

"Afterwards I will submit the evidence of your identity and the evidence from the doctors on your psychosis. Then…."

"When do you call John to the stand?" he said staring at her coolly

Evangeline cleared her throat. "I call him to the stand after Dr. Jamison confirms that you have been brainwashed and are not responsible for your actions."  
"No! Call him first"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Call him fist" Christian hissed  
"Are you going to trust me? Are you going let me do my job, because if not you can do it yourself" she said pushing the folder to him angrily

Christian looked down at the folder and then smiled at her evilly "Oh no you will do it. But you will do it right. I want the man that put me here on the stand first admitting his guilt before you go through some humdrum explanation of me being a head case!"

Evangeline stared at him the knot in her stomach tightening. For dramatic affect it would be best to call John first but after his phone call and the way she was connecting to Hugh she wasn't as bloodthirsty. "Fine" she said pushing from her seat "Excuse me I need some air"

Christian watched her leave and when she passed his chair raised his shackled hands and grabbed hers "I trust you, I really do, but I need you at your best. Don't forget what that man did to me and you, just so he could have my wife. Don't forget the commitment you made to me to see this through"

She nodded and pulled away. Walking out she saw Nora and Hugh in the hall. Hugh looked up at her and smiled. 

Evangeline walked over. "Hey guys"  
Nora smiled at her friend "Are you ready?"  
"As ready as I will ever be"

Hugh looked her up and down. Today her hair was pulled back in a bun and she wore a charcoal gray suit. The skirt clung to her hips and was raised enough to reveal her long legs. "I will be driving for the prosecution" he said staring at her.  
"Ut oh…" she said laughing

Nora looked at the way Hugh smiled at Evangeline and the way she blushed. "Excuse us Hugh I need to speak to Evangeline privately"

Hugh nodded reaching out and squeezing Evangeline's hand he walked away. Evangeline beamed at him and then turned back to her friend who was staring suspiciously "What is going on?" Nora asked

"I have no idea what you're talking about"  
"Oh no girlfriend, don't try it." Nora said grabbing her hand  
Evangeline smiled "I'm moving on, that's all"  
"With Hugh?"  
Evangeline heard the shock in Nora's voice and rolled her eyes "Yes, why not Hugh?"  
Nora moved in closer to whisper "Are you crazy? You keep getting in deeper and deeper. He's your opponent. All kinds of issues can come up. The judges get wind of you being involved with your star witness and the man prosecuting your client, ethical issues can be raised."

The accusation slung at her stung. Evangeline winced. "I can handle it."  
"My god, Van what is going on with you"

Evangeline looked up and saw John and his attorney walk in. He looked bad. His skin was pasty and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked at her and smiled weakly. She felt her need to comfort him rise and she looked away. Snatching her arm from Nora she backed away "I will be fine" she mumbled unsure of herself. Turning on her heels to flee she headed back to Christian. She fought the urge to look back. 

The Hearing

The courtroom was packed and everyone in Llanview was present. Even Natalie sat next to he mother staring the entire time in disbelief at Christian. Antonio hugged Carlotta and Layla sat close behind. Several times Christian looked over at Natalie and each time her eyes dropped nervously. He would just give her a smile that never revealed the rage inside. 

Evangeline stood in front of the judges and recapped the prior conviction and quoted the laws that she felt were broken from the prosecutions office. The judges listened and interrupted on points of law. They tore at her appeal and asked probing questions. Asking her why her client never spoke up himself. Asking what brought about his recent need for freedom. She handled the judge's questions and felt her palms becoming sweaty. Appellate judges didn't scare her. What did was what she had to do next.

"Your honors, I would like to call Lt. John McBain, to the stand"

The judges nodded and John rose from the back of the courtroom. Mostly everyone turned and watched him walk down the corridor toward the stand. He kept his eyes on Evangeline who also watched with a blank stare. The courtroom was deathly silent. Hugh looked at Evangeline and caught the slight tremor of her hand and saw her clasp her other hand around it to cover it up. He worried about what would transpire next.

John opened the wooden gate to step in closer and caught Christian's glare. Ignoring it he went to the stand. No one could ignore the haggard look John wore. He was in a suit and tried to behave normally but his face was sullen and dark. His color was all wrong and the circles under his eyes were even more prevalent. 

John stepped in the booth and sat down. The bailiff came over with a bible and swore him in. After the swearing in Evangeline moved from behind the podium and fixed her eyes on him. John saw her eyes darken and half smiled at her. He was always proud of how well she did her job.

"Could you please state your name and position with LPD for the courts?"  
"I'm Lt. John McBain"  
Evangeline nodded "Lt., when did you first meet Christian and Natalie Vega?"  
"September 2003"  
"Where you employed as a Lt. with the LPD then?"  
"No"  
"What was your position?"  
"I was a federal agent"  
"Did my client no who you were when he met you?"  
"No"  
"How about his wife?"  
"No"  
"Would you say you were working his wife over to gain her trust and use her for this sting?"  
"What?"

"Lt. Its no secret in this town that your obsession with Natalie Vega started around this time. You lost your job with the FBI because of it."  
"That's not why…"  
"Well either way can you answer my question please what was your objective when you met Christian Vega's wife?"

John looked at her and smiled "I was working to gain his wife's trust to use her in my sting."

Christian glared at him and turned and looked at Natalie who was staring at John with adoration on her face. It made him even angrier.

"Did her husband know of your intentions?"  
"He suspected but no, not really"  
Evangeline walked back to her podium and checked her notes. "How close were you two up until the subsequent kidnapping of Christian Vega"  
John frowned "Close?"  
"Yes, where you two intimate?"  
John shook his head. Evangeline knew they weren't. He saw the anger in her eyes and answered the question "No"  
"Not from your lack of trying?"  
"NO!" John said angrily  
"Okay, the sting went wrong am I right?"  
"Yes"  
"Christian was sacrificed in trying to save his wife"  
"Yes"  
"Natalie Vega became a widow and you became her protector"

John felt his stomach clench and the urge to vomit rose in him. Swallowing hard he blinked at the sweat coming down his face. "No, Evangeline…I" he said hoarsely trying to keep control.

"Lt. what happened between you and Ms. Vega after her husbands death?" she asked cutting him off.  
"We became friends" John said flatly  
"Close friends?"  
"Not at first but yes"  
"Wasn't she kidnapped shortly after?"  
"Not shortly after but yes"  
"The kidnapper took her because of her relationship with you"  
"Yes"   
Evangeline smiled. "You were her hero"  
John shook his head "I did my job"  
Evangeline nodded. "When Christian Vega returned to town were you shocked?"  
"I was"  
"Would you say that you were immediately suspicious of him?"  
"I was"  
"Why?"  
"He didn't appear right."  
"Interesting, how well did you know him before he was kidnapped?"  
"I don't understand"  
"Well your sting was to get his wife on your side. To make her your pool hall queen, but you really never had much dealings wither her husband"  
"I guess"  
"So you didn't know him before he was taken so how would you know or recognize him to be authentic when he returned?"

John shifted uncomfortably and looked at Natalie who was smiling at him then looked at Evangeline who was smirking. "He was angry and sullen, it wasn't like the Christian many spoke of before his supposed death"

"Angry? Wouldn't you be angry after loosing a year of your life?"  
"Yea but..."  
"Wouldn't you be sullen to discover that the man responsible for your kidnapping was now best friends with your wife?"

John said nothing he just stared at her.

"I didn't trust him" he said finally 

"Really? Did it have anything to do with your wanting his wife for yourself? Your growing anxiety that you could no longer be her hero?" Evangeline asked walking closer to the witness stand and challenging him.

"No, we were friends"  
"I would say it was more than that. Didn't you warn her constantly against him? Didn't you even ask her to spy on her husband?"  
"That's not how it was!"  
"Yes Lt. It was! You were obsessed. You had to find a way to plant the seed of doubt with her to keep her. Keep her close. To hold onto her for yourself"  
"NO! I was with you! I wasn't obsessing over another woman while falling in love with you!"

Evangeline blinked in shock, the courtroom snickered and some gasped. Evangeline looked at the judges who were looking at her suspiciously. She had to recover. Never in the year and half that they were together had he used that word in reference to her. She'd never heard him even allude to it. Swallowing hard she shook off the pain in her heart and regained focus. Besides he was lying, trying to save his own skin.

"Yes we were a couple, but did that deter you in your mission to prove Christian Vega to be a threat and menace to the woman you obsessed over even though you were involved with another?" she said sarcastically

John saw how his words had an affect on her. Still battling nausea and fatigue he steadied himself and gave her a pleading look. He couldn't help but feel some since of hope from what he saw in her eyes.

Hugh watched Evangeline and couldn't take it. He didn't want her humiliated in front of this town. He glared at John for shouting that comment.

Evangeline smiled coldly at John "When did you discover the DNA evidence proved John Doe to be Christian Vega?"  
"Before he went to trial, after his confession to Tico Santi's murder"  
"What did you do?"  
"I went to him and told him"  
"And"  
"And he already knew. His memory was coming back"

"So my client was in turmoil and distraught over recalling killing Tico Santi and then bombarded with memories of the life he'd lost. You came to him and confirmed that these memories were not part of some programming but actually true. You taunted him with it didn't you!"  
"No!" John shouted  
"Yes! You told him that Natalie deserved a life. Not sitting back waiting on a husband who would never get out of prison. You suggested he set her free."  
"No"  
"You were in love with Natalie Vega and you wanted the only threat between you two eliminated"  
"Evangeline please…."  
"Admit it Lt., you hid the results from Mr. Vega's attorney, the prosecutors office. The court and your entire department, because of your obsessive need to be this man's wife sole protector." She said pointing at Christian who was glaring at him.

"Your obsessive need to have her love…The love that you two now so publicly share!"

"Stop it dammit! The only woman in this town I have loved and remain in love with is YOU! I LOVE YOU DAMMIT! There has never been another woman since the day I met you that compared! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU! I WANT ONLY YOU!"

The judges banged their gabbles and the courtroom erupted. Evangeline backed away from John shocked.

John jumped up and tried to run to her out of the witness booth. The bailiff and guard saw him coming toward Evangeline and tried to stop him. He swung and punched the bailiff knocking him down. Before he could be stopped he grabbed her by both arms. "Can't you see it! Can't you feel it? I only left you to protect you. I never stopped loving you? I'm not in love with her. I need you to believe me!"

Hugh got up and went to them, forcefully pushing John away from her. John glared at him and swung but the guard grabbed him. Elbowing the guard fiercely in the gut he felt the man loosen his grip and lunged for Hugh before wincing and doubling over.

The pain in his stomach, so intense he bit his tongue and loss his breath as his legs went weak under him. Evangeline and the entire courtroom watched in stunned silence as he collapsed on to the floor.

Natalie screamed and ran toward the front of the courtroom. Evangeline couldn't move she was in shock. She heard Natalie's screams and the Judges shouting. Hugh pulled her back as many in the courtroom surrounded John.

What was wrong with him? What had she done? Shaking uncontrollably she heard Hugh and Nora talking desperately to her. All she could do is stare at him unconscious before her and know that it was all her fault.

Nora saw that her friend was in some weird kind of shock and pulled her away. Hugh went to the bench to talk to the judges and the bailiff started clearing the courtroom. Evangeline saw Kevin picking Natalie up off the floor kicking and screaming. Natalie looked at her with hate. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO HIM! YOU BITCH! YOU COLD HEARTED BITCH!"

Evangeline felt the tears running down her face but didn't know she was crying. She was numb. She heard everything at once not separately and the shock had her on the verge of screaming in pain. Christian started laughing. His laughter was ringing in her ears as he led her away.

"Nora, my god my god" she whimpered.  
"Shhhh, baby"

Evangeline's heart exploded in her chest and she collapsed from the pain. She started screaming loudly trying to hang on to her sanity. Nora shocked from her screams half carried her toward a conference room. Layla ran up to her and lifted the other side of Evangeline helping her. The media and crowd that had been gathering outside of the courtroom gawked. Reporters forced their cameras in Evangeline's face as she screamed and wailed. Layla became enraged. "Get the hell out of the way! Move out of our way you bastards!" she shouted

The screams coming from Evangeline broke both their hearts as they entered the conference room making sure the media didn't follow. Layla burst into tears trying to calm her sister. Nora ran back out to get some water and Layla wiped at her face and tears. Evangeline still crying hysterically started repeating John's name. Hugh appeared and pushed pass Layla. Pulling her into his arms he stroked her hair. Evangeline clung to him. "What did I do? What….did…"

"No, it's not your fault sweetie, he's okay. They're getting him to the hospital."  
Evangeline stopped screaming and began to whimper. She held on tighter to him and tried to reclaim her sanity. She was in the grips of some kind of breakdown and terrified from her complete lack of control.

Layla watched Hugh calm Evangeline and smiled she stood their holding herself when Nora entered.

Nora looked surprised that the screaming and crying had stopped and Evangeline was calmed by Hugh. Looking at Layla she smiled relieved.

Hugh knelt in front of Evangeline and cupped her face. Kissing her lips and eyes he stared at her with adoration. "I need you to collect yourself. This is Life and Love remember, you will survive them both."

She nodded and wrapped her arm around his neck and let go some of the pain.

Back to Index

Chapter 12: LIFE and LOVE 

Evangeline stepped off the elevator. After the courtroom fiasco the judge's cancelled court. Hugh was so sweet and had her escorted out of the back of the courthouse. It took some serious convincing to get him to agree to letting her drive herself home. She didn't want any of them knowing what she had to do.

Seeing Michael and Natalie standing in the lobby talking, she stepped out of the elevator and ducked behind the wall and listened

"How is he?" Natalie said crying with Vikki holding her  
"We're running test, but I think he will be fine" Michael said wearily  
"What happened, why did he blackout like that?"  
"John has a bleeding ulcer that he hasn't been treating. The rupture caused some internal bleeding and weakened him. With the drinking and stress his body couldn't take it anymore"  
"She did it! Mike you should have seen how she attacked him!"  
Michael took Natalie into his arms and let her cry "It's okay, we'll take care of him"

Evangeline leaned against the wall and let the tears fall. She had to find a way to get to him. Looking further down the other corridor she saw Dr. Truman. She quickly headed to him.

"Dr. Can I speak with you?" she said in a hushed tone grabbing his arm and pulling him into a vacant room.  
"Evangeline? What is it?"  
"It's John, I need to see him."  
Spencer looked her up and down. "I don't think that is a good idea, word has it he's here because of you"  
Evangeline bit her bottom lip nervously "Which is why I need to see him. Please help me"  
Spencer nodded. "Let me find out where he is. Wait here" he walked out and Evangeline sat on the doctors table in the dark to wait. She saw the desperate look in his eyes again when he told her that she was the woman he wanted. She knew when pushed John pushed back and she was prepared for court to get ugly. But that declaration of love through her for a loop. She didn't know what to make of it.

Several minutes later he returned "Come with me. I had Michael called to surgery and Natalie has left."

Evangeline nodded and followed him. He pointed to John's room and smiled "You got an hour tops before his brother discovers you're here"  
"Thank you" she said weakly walking into his room.

John turned and looked at her when she entered. He smiled weakly. Evangeline stood at the door unsure of herself. "Hey" he said  
"Hey"  
"Didn't expect to see you"  
Evangeline half smiled and moved to his bed "How are you?"  
"They're making a big deal out of nothing"  
"No, John it's an ulcer. How long have you had it? Did you know?"

John moved his hand and reached for hers "I'm glad you came to see me"  
Evangeline looked at his hand on hers and took his "I'm so sorry for what I did, no matter what I would never want to hurt you, not like this"  
John smiled "I know, don't blame yourself. You were doing your job, mighty well I must say"

Evangeline smiled "I just came by to make sure you were okay" she said letting his hand go.

John sat up and winced "You still don't trust me hunh?"  
She turned and looked at him "You just need to get well, we can talk later"  
"What I said in court was true Van"  
"John, lets not..."  
"No let's…..please baby"

Evangeline sighed she was so confused and guilty. But most of all she was terrified. She wanted to believe him, and before the Christian cover-up she thought every word he said to her was the truth. Now she didn't no anymore. They were just words to him.

John saw the turmoil she remained in. "Wow, Its going to take a lot of work to get you back"  
"So much has happened John, we're both different now"  
"I know"  
"You have so many issues and secrets. You're killing yourself because of it"  
"I love you"  
"I don't believe you, I'm sorry John" she said her voice cracking  
"That doesn't mean it's not true"

Walking close to his bed she looked down into his blue eyes and pale face. She knew he was sincere. He looked so weak and desperate it tore at the wounds on her heart.

"Even if you are telling me the truth, I don't trust you. I tried John but you destroyed my faith in you. I wanted to have a life with you. I wanted to hear you say those words to me. Not in a courtroom full of reporters when you felt attacked and backed in a corner. But simply to me, no fanfare required."

"Evangeline, I messed up but that doesn't mean that what we have isn't real"  
"John we have nothing. Look at us. We are both moving away from each other with other people"  
"What?" he said sitting up and wincing as his eyes tearing form the pain "I'm not with Natalie" 

Evangeline sighed "I saw her outside your room"  
"I don't care. If I see her I will tell her. I will tell everyone. Evangeline Williamson esq. is the woman I want yesterday, today and tomorrow!"

She backed away from him hearing him say those words again "No"  
"Yes" he said defiantly "And make no mistake when I am able to get up from this bed I will have you again. Your trust, your faith and your heart they all belong to me" he said fixing his blue eyes on her intensely

"Well, I've moved on…I'm…I'm with..."  
"Hugh?" he said chuckling "Evangeline come on now"  
"We slept together!" she shot back

John flinched then looked at her angrily. "You wanted to hurt me you just did"

She looked at him angry "Yes I want to hurt you dammit. Why did you do this to us! What is going on in that head of yours that you stumped on my heart the way you did! Watching while this whole town taunt me, leaving me alone every night to think that the one man I loved the most never loved me! Making me feel so unworthy of happiness" She glared at him unable to stop herself.

John saw the pain and anguish in her face. He couldn't bare the evidence of what his selfishness did to her. He saw how deeply he had scarred her "I'm so sorry baby"

Wiping at her tears she collected herself. The door swung open and Michael walked in smiling at him then he saw Evangeline and glared "How did you get in here!" he shouted

"Michael I wanted to see her"  
"No! Get out Evangeline, he has an ulcer, he can't be upset!"  
Evangeline looked at John and then Michael "I just wanted..."  
"I don't care!"

"Shut up Michael!" John shouted "Evangeline don't you leave!"

Evangeline shook her head and walked out.

"Dammit!"  
Michael turned and looked at John "Calm down bro you can't be upset"  
"Then bring her back! Go get her!"  
"No, John, you need your rest"

John lowered the side of his bed struggling to get out. Michael raced over and pushed him back "Please bro chill"  
"Michael I swear to god I will get another doctor if you don't back off" John hissed  
"What is wrong with you, you could have died! I won't let you self destruct."  
"I need her" he said falling against his pillow frustrated

"Why? You chased the woman away and did everything in your power to make it so she hated you more than anything. Why do you need her all of a sudden?"

John glared at his brother "It's not all of a sudden. I always needed her"  
"Natalie was here" Michael said pulling up the bed railing  
"So!"  
"John, what the hell is going on with you? The woman loves you. Just last week you two were a loving couple"  
"Mike please"  
"Well, I won' let Evangeline back in here"  
"What did you say?"  
"You two are toxic!"  
"It's none of your damn business"  
"I'm making it my business! I love you, you are my brother and I will protect you!"  
John closed his eyes. He just wanted out so he could go find her.

Evangeline walked out of the hospital into the parking lot and heard her cell ringing. Opening her purse she retrieved her phone.

"Hello" she said wiping at her tears  
"Hey"  
"Hey Hugh" she said smiling  
"Where are you?"  
"The hospital"  
"I knew it, Evangeline why put yourself through that?"  
"I had to know he was okay, it's my fault"  
"No, this is his fault"  
"Doesn't matter I'm leaving now"  
"I want to see you"  
"I'm tired. I'm just going home"  
"Let me come to you, let me take care of you"

Evangeline thought about what John said, she was so confused "Okay"

"I will meet you at your place within an hour"  
Hanging up the phone she got in her car. She didn't know what to believe now.

John lay in the room seeing and hearing Evangeline's last words before she left. She was so angry now, but he'd make it up to her. They will be stronger than ever.

"Hey"  
John looked up to see Natalie enter. He smiled at her "Hey yourself"  
"I was worried about you" she said walking in  
"Don't be I'm fine"  
"You look good"  
"Well can't say I feel too good but thanks"  
Natalie came to his bedside and picked up his hand "I really am glad you're okay"  
John pulled his hand from hers. "Sit down, we need to talk" he said pointing at the chair behind her.

Natalie nodded and sat in the chair  
"First, I was wrong to lie to you about Christian"  
"John its okay, we already discussed this"  
"No, Natalie we didn't" he said pulling up on the bed slowly "I kept those DNA results hidden because I wanted to protect you"  
Smiling at him she nodded "I know"

"Natalie I wanted to protect you because I never viewed you as capable of protecting yourself"

Natalie's smile faded  
"I have carried so much guilt and responsibility for you since your husband was kidnapped. I've projected my need to make up my failing my father and Caitlyn on you. If I kept you protected and happy, they would be protected. I was never in LOVE with you. I just loved you and the idea that I could have someone that saw me as perfect. So I could run from the things in my past"

"I don't believe you were never in love with me John, I just don't"

"You'll have too, because today, right now, I'm setting you free. You have to live your life and stand on your own two feet. I can no longer carry your heart and happiness in my hands. Because my heart and happiness belongs to Evangeline"

"What?"

"I am so sorry Natalie. I can't express how sad I am at knowing that I've mislead you. I tried to make you happy to keep you happy. But that's not my job. As your friend I'm just to be there to support you. That's it"

Natalie stood up "Why are you doing this? I poured my heart out to you. I gave you my love and my soul! How could you throw away everything we have together?"

John looked at the pain in her eyes and shook his head. He'd done so much, so many things wrong. He'd failed so many friends and family members. "Natalie, I know it hurts but please believe me it's for your own good as well as mine"

Natalie backed away from the bed crying. "You bastard! You coward! Run to her! She'll always be your second choice. You saved me first remember! She's nothing but someone you use to hide from your feelings for me!"

John glared at her "Listen to me! Evangeline is the woman of my dreams. She's the woman I will carry in my heart forever! She is never a second to anyone especially you! I am sorry if that hurts but its true!"

Natalie glared at him "We will see about that!" she said walking out.  
John frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

Evangeline opened the door and saw Hugh with a grocery bag. "What's this?"  
"Dinner" he said walking in  
She watched him go to the kitchen and smiled.  
"Hugh, you shouldn't have"  
"Well too late, I did!"

She walked to the kitchen and sat on the stool watching him pull out the grocery.  
"So how was it?" he asked looking at her  
"What?"  
"Your visit."

"Oh that"  
"Yeah that"  
"It was hard. It's still hard I guess. I'm trying to sort it all out"  
Hugh turned on the faucet and got the drainer putting the meat in to wash it off. "Do you believe him?"

Evangeline sighed and put both hands in her hair "I might, I guess"  
"You guess"  
"If it was just as easy as believing him Hugh, I'd be at his side. I'd take him back in a minute"  
"Then what is it? Natalie?"  
"Not exactly"  
"I don't understand"  
"It's the fact that he hasn't dealt with whatever keeps him running form me. I can't trust him if he doesn't trust himself to be honest with me. He's hiding more pain and it's so deep for him that he has an ulcer"  
"An ulcer?" Hugh said shocked seasoning the meat  
"Yea a bleeding one." She said sadly  
"Want to know what I think?" He said smiling at her  
"Oh boy?" she said rolling her eyes "Yeah, what do you think?"

"I think that he does love you" Hugh said getting out the pan  
Evangeline looked at him confused "You do?"  
"I sure do, however, I also think that you need more as you just said"  
"More?"  
"You need a man that will be devoted to just you. A man who's in it a 100 like you were with John. If he has these secrets and issues then he could never be that"  
"But his love is so consuming, I felt it even when he didn't admit it"  
"Yet you still left him"  
"That's because he was running"  
"He still is"  
"No, now he wants to fight, for me and our love"  
"He wants to fight to get you to trust him. Does he want to fight to deal with his demons?"  
Evangeline thought about the last part. "I don't know"  
"What did you tell me?" he asked turning and putting the meat in the oven and turning it on  
"When"  
"The other day, let's see: 'When a man shows you who they are BELIEVE him' "  
Evangeline frowned to hear him using her own words back at her  
"Well he did Evangeline, he showed you who he is, even now with his ability to say he loves you but without any explanation of what held him back. Is that enough for you?"

"I already said it isn't"  
"Yeah but do you really believe it isn't. Because when he is better he will be at your door."  
"I know"  
"Until then I plan to wine and dine you to death" he said winking  
"Oh really?" she said smiling  
Leaning on the counter and kissing her forehead "John has one hell of a fight on his hands!"  
Evangeline smiled. She thought about what he said. What did she want? She had to decide soon, because she wouldn't live in limbo again.

"Now get up and cut up these vegetables" Hugh said passing her a knife.  
"Yes sir boss!" 

John closed his eyes. Evangeline said she slept with Hugh. The thought of it made him sick, but he understood why she would. He saw how protective Hugh was of her in the courtroom. Well he'd better watch out, because when he got out of his bed he would fight for her. And no one would keep him from her. John smiled and his stomach felt better. Relaxing he drifted into sleep, finally he knew what he wanted. And it's Evangeline.

Back to Index

Chapter 13: LIFE and LOVE 

Michael looked at his brother angrily "Today you will be released. But John you have to follow these instructions. No drinking, No stressing, and the diet is very important. Plus you have to promise me you will take this medicine"

John looked at Michael amused "I'm a grown man Mikey would you please stop talking to me like I was two"

"I'm checking in on you in between my shifts"  
"Fine." John said taking the paperwork from Michael to sign. He didn't look up when the door opened assuming it was the nurse. Then he heard differently.

"Well, you look much better"

John looked up to see Hugh standing in his room smiling at him. Michael glared at him. He hated him for his interference with Marcie. "You need to leave" he snapped

"Mike, I got this. Give us a few moments alone please" John said glaring at Hugh

Michael looked at John ready to object but decided against it. "I'll make sure you release is finalized" Walking pass Hugh he glared at him and Hugh smiled at Michael walking further in the room.

"What do you want?" John asked  
"To talk. You up for it?"  
"About?"  
"Well, a lot has happened in the past two days you've been here"  
"Like?"

"We're not opposing Christian Vega's appeal. As a matter of fact he's being granted bail today"

John raised his eyebrows "Trying to score points with Evangeline I see."  
Hugh laughed and leaned against the wall "Don't need too"  
John scowled at him "So what do you want?"  
"The mayor has commissioned me to bring up charges against you for obstruction of justice. I'm here to ask that you turn yourself in today"

John dropped his head. It was all so transparent and comical. "So to keep me from her you want to put me in jail?"

"Hey, this is your doing."  
John looked up at Hugh angrily "Come on bro, be a man. You want her and you know that with me out of here you don't have a snowballs chance in hell"  
Hugh took off his glasses and plucked a Kleenex from the table next to him, cleaning them he smiled at John. "Okay, yeah I've fallen for the counselor. But what I want more than anything is for her to be happy. If I thought for one second you could do that I'd back off. I know that you can't and I won't stand by and see her hurt again"

John glared at him "What I have with her is not your business brother and I suggest you back off"

Hugh put his glasses back on "It damn well is my business. I plan to make her mine and I suggest you get used to the idea."

John felt a numbing pang of pain in his stomach and he tried to handle his anger "She finds out you're doing this she will fight you. She won't sit back and see me jailed"

"Just be at the station before 2pm. Or I'll have a warrant issued" Hugh said raising from the wall turning to leave.  
"Hugh"  
Turning around he looked at John who was smiling  
"I haven't even begun to fight. She's mine and trust me she knows it. So go ahead take your best shot."  
Hugh smiled and nodded then walked out.

When the door closed John swiped his hand across he nightstand sending the glass and phone crashing to the floor. "Dammit!" he growled in anger

"Hello"  
"Evangeline?"  
"Nora?"  
"Yes, I need you to come to the station"  
Evangeline looked at her watch "I have to go and see Christian then I'll come to the station to get his bail finalized"  
"I think you should come here first"  
Putting her files in her briefcase and holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder she sighed "Nora, this isn't a good time"

"Evangeline it's about John"  
Evangeline stopped what she was doing and grabbed the phone "What's wrong with John?" she said her heart beating fast. She called Dr. Truman to keep tabs on him and she knew he was being released today. She was kind of looking forward to him being out and about inspite of herself.

"My office is bringing up charges against him Van"  
"What? No!" she yelled "Hugh didn't mention this last night"  
"Last night? You two are spending a lot of time together?"  
"Never mind that, why are you charging him?"

"Evangeline come one now. You set this into motion, you knew this would happen"  
"No, Nora, you could suspend him…hell even fire him, but charges?"  
"It's the Mayor. He's had it in for John since the Killing Club. It's out of my hands"  
"Nora, he's just getting out of the hospital! He has an ulcer!"  
"What do you care? You're with Hugh now right?"

Evangeline sat down in her chair and sucked her teeth "Hugh is a friend. A good one Nora"

"I'm actually happy that you have him Evangeline, but I heard what John said to you in that courtroom, and you've been avoiding talking about it with me since then"  
"There's nothing to talk about"  
"Evangeline, I saw the mini breakdown, you love the man"  
"So"  
"So he's going to jail and Hugh will be prosecuting him"  
"What?"  
"Hugh didn't tell you?"  
"No he didn't!" she said angrily  
"Well I thought you should know"  
"Thanks, I'll be there soon" Evangeline slammed the phone down. Why the hell didn't he tell her?

Hugh knocked on her office door and stepped in smiling. He saw the angry look on Evangeline's face and knew immediately why.

"Why didn't you tell me you were charging John!" she said glaring at him  
"Well hello to you too" he said sweetly  
"Hugh, don't do that! Answer the question!"  
"First, I need you to calm down okay."

Evangeline sat back in her chair trying to keep her anger from getting the best of her "Okay, now tell me what's going on"

"The mayor is demanding that we bring charges. He put me on it because Nora and John are friends. I just found out this morning and came straight here"

Evangeline stared at him suspiciously "You just found out that your were prosecuting but how long did you know that you might be leveling charges at him?"

Hugh shook his head and smiled "You are just too smart. Yes Evangeline I knew that we would eventually bring charges against him, but come on so did you. Obstruction of justice? Come on you publicly waged a war on our department. After the Killing Club the mayor's office looks like a joke. The man has a vendetta against McBain. You know this."

Evangeline bit her lip and looked away. She couldn't stomach the idea of him going to jail. She had to fix this. She had to save him.

Hugh saw her thoughts run across her face "This isn't your fault and you can't fix it"

"Watch me!" she said rising

Hugh walked in and went around her desk grabbing her arm. He put his hand to her face and touched it tenderly "Evangeline, you can't keep doing this."  
"Don't tell me what to do" she said snatching her arm

"Listen to me, I know you care for him, but you are making real progress in getting your life back. Don't jump back into that hell you fought so hard to climb out of."

"I have to help him" she said weakly  
Hugh pulled her into his arms "Hey, I didn't mean to hurt you"  
She hugged him "I know"   
Hugh lifted her head to his and lightly kissed her lips. Evangeline closed her eyes and smiled at his kiss. He'd been the best friend to her during this. They weren't intimate and he didn't push her, but he'd stayed with her every night and held her until she was sleep. She enjoyed the attention on just her needs.

"We cool?" he asked  
"Yes we cool, but I will help John"  
"I knew you would" he said laughing  
She smiled. "What time is he expected to turn himself in?"  
"Before 2pm"  
"Okay, I have to go to St. Anne's I will see you at the station"  
Hugh reluctantly let her go and followed her out of the office. John was right he was terrified of the hold he had over her.

Christian looked up and smiled when Evangeline walked in. "Been waiting patiently for you beautiful"

Evangeline frowned at the compliment. After the courtroom theatrics something about Christian didn't feel right. He took to much joy in everyone's pain. She was beginning to wonder if Dr. Jamison was correct "Well you will be released today, Antonio will check you out after I finalize everything at the Jail."

"Good"  
"Christian, the judges only agreed if you keep up the visits with Dr Jamison"  
"Yeah I heard"  
"Well it's serious. Don't do anything to jeopardize you case"  
"Evangeline, I want to hire a detective to find the people who kidnapped me"  
"What? Why?"  
"I need to know why my life has been disrupted, plus it will help my case don't you think"  
"I guess"  
"Good, I'd like for you to look into it"  
Evangeline looked at him staring a hole into her "Okay" she said rising  
Christian rose too and walked over to her "Sorry for court the other day, I had no idea that John would flip like that"  
"Thanks, its okay"  
"By the way what happened to John?" Christian said smiling "Is he still in the hospital?"  
"I hear he's leaving the hospital today" Evangeline said placing her hand on the door

"Interesting"  
Evangeline turned and looked at him "Why do you say that?"  
"No reason, see you soon"  
"Yeah see you"

Christian watched Evangeline leave. "Carlo was right, things were now set in motion and he would have his revenge on John and Natalie. Sure as hell didn't take long to break them up. He laughed and sat on his bed. Soon as he was free they would have some fun"

John gathered his stuff and headed out his door. Michael walked up. "All set to go?" he asked smiling.

"Something you should know bro" John said looking at him  
"What?"  
"I have to turn myself in, the Mayor is having the DA's office bring charges against me for obstruction of justice"  
"What!"  
"I am on my way there now"  
"Wait, I will go with you"  
John nodded  
He watched Mike walking away hurriedly. Waiting for his brother he blew out his breath. He didn't care about the prospect of jail. He just wanted to be able to reach Evangeline. He needed to see her.

Michael reappeared "Let's go"  
John followed him to the elevator silently

Nora paced Bo's office.  
"Would you stop!" Bo snapped  
Nora looked at him and frowned "Don't snap at me!"  
"I'm sorry but all the pacing is making me nuts"

The door opened, Michael and John walked in. John smiled at them "Nora, Bo hope I didn't keep you waiting"  
Nora looked at him sadly "John, I am so sorry, how are you feeling?"  
Bo stood "Thanks for coming down."  
"I'm okay"  
Michael frowned "Actually no he isn't he has a very serious ulcer and he has to have a special diet"  
"Michael stop it!" John snapped.

Before Bo and Nora could respond Hugh and Evangeline walked in. John looked at Evangeline and smiled  
Michael glared at Evangeline "What are you doing here?"  
Evangeline ignored him and walked up to John "I want to help"  
John looked her up and down and smiled "You do?"  
Evangeline blushed and Hugh walked up "John, Officer Peterson will handle the booking discreetly"

John looked at Hugh amused "Why thanks Hewie"  
Michael snickered.  
Bo came around "John lets get this over with so we can get you out."  
Evangeline nodded "I will be at your arraignment we shouldn't have any problem getting you bail"  
John grabbed Evangeline's hand "After I'm booked I need to talk to you, since I need a lawyer and all"

Evangeline nodded "Of course"  
John looked up at Hugh and winked then followed Bo out.   
Mike glared at Evangeline and walked out.

"Evangeline, I don't think you should get further involved" Nora said  
"I can handle it!" she said dismissively  
Hugh walked up to her "No you can't. Evangeline it's a conflict of interest you're representing Christian Vega"

Evangeline frowned "Dear god I forgot"  
Nora watched how Hugh touched her and sucked her teeth. Even though he was genuine with her Nora still felt aggravated by his persistence "Hugh don't you have to make sure that everything is ready for John's arraignment"

Hugh looked at Nora confused then nodded. She was his boss after all. Kissing Evangeline on the forehead he smiled in her face "Come see me before you leave"  
"Okay" Evangeline said smiling

Hugh walked out. Nora fixed her eyes on Evangeline "How serious are you two for real?"  
"Nora please"  
"I'm sorry Evangeline, I really think you need to figure out this thing with John before getting involved with Hugh"

"Well I'm working on it. Now can you tell me what John is facing? How far are you guys going with this? You will give him bail won't you?"

Nora folded her arms shrugging "That's Hugh call"

Back to Index

Chapter 14: LIFE and LOVE 

Evangeline walked down the cellblock looking for John's cell. Seeing him finally laying on his bunk her heart ached. John turned and saw her and smiled.

"Hey beautiful" he said sitting up  
Evangeline nodded and then looked at the officer down the hall "Can you let me in please, he's my client"

The officer walked up smiling knowing the history between these two. John being the Lt. he had no problem honoring the request.

Evangeline stepped into the cell and felt the heat of his gaze "How are you?"  
"As good as I get I guess"  
"Well you know I can't represent you."  
"That's not what you told the officer" he said staring at her  
Evangeline knew that look and avoided his eyes "I'm representing Christian so..."

"It's okay, I don't want you thrown into more drama."  
She smiled at him "Well looks like I created most of the recent drama myself"  
John smiled at her and said nothing.  
Evangeline looked back into his piercing blue eyes and couldn't speak.

Finally he broke the silence "How have you been?"

"Good" she said trying to keep her composure

"Is the war between us over Van?"

"I don't know what you mean..."  
"Yes you do"

"Well…ummm…yea..I guess so" she said embarrassed

John laughed "Good, I don't think my stomach could take much more"  
Evangeline laughed too "How is it now? Being in here"  
"I'm okay, its okay I guess, been here for only an hour so time will tell"

Evangeline saw how he was looking at her legs and she shifted uncomfortably pulling her skirt down more. John saw her fidget and thought it was cute. The more time he spent with her the more encouraged he felt. She hadn't changed. Not really, she still loved him.

"I've missed you"  
"John"  
"Tell me you haven't thought about me"  
Evangeline tried to seem cool "I haven't, I mean I'm seeing Hugh and..."  
"Hewie, yeah I see how close you two are"

Evangeline blushed "Sorry about what I said in the hospital it was really crass"  
"No problem, I want to know if another man is doing my job"

Evangeline looked up at him shocked.

"Well you know that I want you back, why are you looking so shocked"

Feeling it best to change to the subject she looked into his eyes"I came here to tell you that I spoke to the courts and your arraignment is set for the morning. I will make sure that you are granted some bail"

"I know you will, besides you got an inside track with the ADA" he said snidely  
"That's not funny" she said hurt  
"Sorry"  
"John, look let's clear the air. I know we have unresolved issues, but I'm not ready to dissect them all. I don't know when or if I will be"  
"That's not like you"

Evangeline rolled her eyes "Well I've changed"  
"I've noticed, I like the change. I want you stronger and more confident, Its why I fell in love with you"  
"Stop saying that" she said nervously  
"Hard to hear, without feeling it hunh?"

Evangeline looked away

"Why did you come to me?"

Evangeline looked at him and frowned "I just..."

"You just wanted to be near me, the same way I need to be near you"  
"No, you are twisting things"  
"So you don't want to be near me?"  
"Not like that…I just…I want…I"  
"Evangeline, stop it. You still love me, stop these games and let's get out lives back"  
"It's not that easy!" she snapped.

"Yes it is"  
"No! I don't trust you"  
"Well that will take work on both our parts"

Evangeline stood up and glared at him "Excuse me? That will take work on your part! You were the one that betrayed me"

"Stop it!" he snapped "You weren't a victim then and you aren't one now. When I was with Natalie we weren't together. I never betrayed you. Not really."

Evangeline's eyes teared "You won't change, Hugh was right" she said turning to leave

John jumped up and walked behind her. She felt his chest on her back and smelled his cologne "Hugh doesn't know a damn thing about me" he said in her ear "He doesn't know a damn thing about us"

"I didn't mean it like that" she said refusing to look at him her bottom lip trembling. She felt his arm slip around her waist and pull her into him. She exhaled inspite of herself and closed her eyes. John took his other hand and moved her hair from her shoulder revealing her neck.

Involuntarily she tilted her head and welcomed the feel of his lips on her neck. Her heart beating faster as his breath blew at the little hairs on her neck. She thought of how angry she should be and fought a private war to stop his advances. "I love you" he whispered in her ear. 

Pulling away from him she turned and looked "I'm sorry….I can't do this" she said nervously

John smiled and nodded "Run back to him. If it's what you need right now I can be patient, but eventually you will have to deal with us"

She hated his confidence. She hated the way he knew her, knew her body, and knew how to pull her in with a breath and a look.

"Bye" she said leaving.

John watched her walk away and let out his breath. It was so hard not pushing her. He didn't want her anywhere near him dammit! He didn't know how much more he could take of this before he snapped. Turning and kicking the chair next to him. He felt a stinging pain in his gut. Bending slightly he rested his hand against the wall propping him up. "Dammit!" he muttered

Hugh sat at his desk going over his case file when he heard a light knock at his door. Looking up he saw Evangeline and smiled "Hey beautiful"

Evangeline rolled her eyes "Can I just say I am tired of that greeting" she said walking in and unbuttoning her jacket

"Well it's the best way to describe you"  
"Thank you" she said sitting down  
"What's up for the night? Want anything special for dinner"  
"Not really burger and fries would do me good now" she said smiling  
"Cool"  
"Hugh"  
"Yep" he said closing his files and putting things away so they could leave  
"John needs his bail granted"  
Hugh stopped and looked at her. "Evangeline..."  
"Hear me out. I respect what you do and I would never try to use my influence too…"

"So you recognize that you do have some influence over me..." he said laughing

She blushed "No, I mean I would never try to compromise our relationship..."

"So we have a relationship?" he said amused

Evangeline burst into laughter "Stop it!"

"Okay, sorry please continue" he said smiling

"I just think that you might be a little hard on him because of my history with him and I don't want you to do that. He has an ulcer and he isn't a flight risk" she said looking hopeful that she was getting her point across.

"Well, I agree he isn't a flight risk so I won't fight him on bail"  
Evangeline sighed relieved "Good"

Hugh got up and went around his desk sitting on it and staring at her "But I'm not pleading this out Van, I will see his prosecution through"

Evangeline flinched at his insistence and she stood walking to him. Pulling on his tie she smiled seductively "Is there any way to convince you otherwise counselor"

Slipping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer "You keep teasing me I'll throw the book at him" he said jokingly

She playfully punched his chest and started to turn. He pulled her back to him and kissed her. Recently his kisses were becoming more his own and not ones for comparison with John. She felt that was progress.

Breaking away from him she smiled into his face "You are a good friend to me"  
"I want to be more"  
Her face darkened and she looked away "I know"  
He turned her face back to his "Hey, its okay…I haven't lost a heart yet. I/ll be patient for yours"

"Ready to go?" she said nonchalantly trying to get off the subject to hearts.  
Hugh grabbed her hand "Did you see him?"  
Avoiding his eyes she nodded  
"How was that?"  
"Confusing"  
Hugh made her face him again "He's making a strong play for you isn't he?"  
She shook her head yes  
"Feels good too doesn't it"  
She looked him in the eyes confused at why he would want that kind of confirmation

Hugh smiled at her "Evangeline, I want to be your friend, as well as your lover, tell me what your heart feels, I can handle it"

"Well, yes it feels good to have him wanting me. But it also feels terrifying not knowing if it could end with a phone call from Natalie"

"I don't think Natalie is an issue Van"  
"I know but something will be, it always is with him"

Hugh nodded "Well your heart is the one that will decide this tug of war. I'm holding out hope for us." He said kissing her lips and rising from the edge of his desk. 

"Let's go to Rhodi's and get those burger and fries" he said winking at her and then walked over to the door and opened it.

She smiled at him. He was definitely a good man and she felt so relieved to have him in her corner. But she also felt something else.

A tug-o-war on her heart.

Hugh had stepped up his efforts and she was beginning to feel the pull between these two. Grabbing her briefcase she walked out.

Back to Index

Chapter 15: LIFE and LOVE 

Evangeline got out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. It was 6 in the morning and she needed coffee. Hugh was in the shower getting ready for his day. They'd lain in bed talking all night. It was so easy to talk to him. He was so open and honest with her. She was actually smiling more and more each day.

Dropping the coffee cup she quickly looked up to see if Layla stirred. Layla sat up sleepily.

"Van, good grief could you be anymore louder!"

Evangeline smiled and turned on the coffee maker. Walking into the living room she beamed at her sister "Sorry sleepy head"

Layla rubbed her eyes and frowned "What's got you so energized?"

Before Evangeline could respond the door to her room opened and Hugh rushed out. Walking over to her he kissed her on the lips "Gotta run, court in a hour!" he said squeezing her.

Layla eyes got big as she looked at the both of them  
Hugh looked at her and winked "Morning Layla" then turned and rushed out.

"Ummm, excuse me but how long have you two been sleeping together? I stay gone for a few days and you have a man in your bedroom?" Layla said sitting up shocked.

She'd been staying with Antonio again for the past week to convince the Social Worker they were a couple. Tonight was her first night back with her sister.

Evangeline shrugged and went back to the kitchen "Not that it's any of your business but we aren't sleeping together, at least not the way you mean"

Layla got up and went after her "Van, are you two a couple?"  
"We are friends Layla"  
"No, that looks like more than friends to me"  
Evangeline poured her coffee "Okay close friends"  
"What about John?" Layla ask suspiciously

Evangeline sipped her coffee and then shrugged "What about him?"

"Come on! The whole town heard his confession. Everybody is talking about it. People are already planning the wedding"

"Layla please" she said rolling her eyes and walking out of the kitchen  
Layla grabbed her sister's arm making her coffee splash a little. Evangeline jumped and looked at her angrily "What is wrong with you Layla!" she hissed

"Sorry sis but I need to know. Has the day finally come when your sun doesn't set on John McBain"

Evangeline glared at her sister. It was plain insulting. She was acting like the rest of this town thinking she lived and breathed John. The man and she broke up months ago and she was the one that ended it. Then he paraded Natalie around with no shame. Now because of some public declaration she was supposed to fall to his feet. Please.

"Layla I am not the least bit interested in rekindling anything with John. I care about him yes, but that ship has sailed. I would appreciate it if you would drop the topic altogether!" she said angrily storming off.

Layla watched her sister go in her room and slam her door "Looks to me that you aren't the least bit through with him." she said shaking her head going back to her makeshift bed on the couch.

Her sister knew that she was one of the few that didn't want her with John. She couldn't stand that cockroach Natalie and the day he chose her over her sister made him enemy number one in her book. She saw the breakdown that Van had after John's confession and it scared her. She would do everything in her power to make sure Hugh stayed in the picture. Climbing back on the couch she pulled the covers up and put on her sleeping nap to resume where her dream of Antonio left off.

Evangeline leaned against the door. She had to admit to herself that she went a little far in driving home her point but it confirmed something for her. John walking away from her the way he did emotionally still hurt. Even if she wanted him back and part of her did she would never take him back just on his saying he loves her. She needed more. She thought about Hugh, his affection for her was complete. She didn't have to compete with anything for it and he asked for so little in return.

She was struck by the irony. Hugh is behaving with her the way she behaved with John for the pass year. Well she wouldn't do to him what was done to her. She smiled to herself and put her coffee cup down on the dresser. She would plan a surprise for her new beau.

John stood before the judge with his attorney. He listened as Hugh agreed to his bail and smiled to himself. He knew that his Vangie had come through. No way in hell Hewie would do that on his own. The judge granted bail and John shook hands with his attorney. Hugh walked over smiling

"John" he said politely  
"Hewie" John said with a smirk  
"Well congratulations on your freedom"  
John snorted "I am sure that was all Evangeline's doing"  
"Just consider it a personal favor from me to you."  
John frowned "Favor?"  
"Yes, FAVOR and now I'd like to ask one of you"  
Folding his arms he looked Hugh up and down "This should be good"

"I'd like to ask that you back off some. Don't guilt Evangeline into something she isn't ready for. Give her some space to decide what she wants"

John laughed "You mean give you some space to help her decide?"

Hugh shook his head "Look, I get that you two have history. I also get that you've now had some epiphany where LOVE is concerned and want her back. But the lady has been hurt pretty bad and right now it's very raw for her. If you love her the way you say you do you would give her some space"

John glared at him "You know I've had enough of you and this good guy routine. Evangeline doesn't need your protection! What we have is not something that you can compete with. I was considering giving her space. I really thought it might do her some good to wallow in boredom with you. But now I am convinced otherwise. I will not only refrain from backing off, I plan to charge ahead with both barrels blasting!" he hissed

Hugh smiled at him and the shook his head "If you knew her like you said you did, you would know that you can't force things. Go ahead McBain, push and I will just sit back and watch her push back. When the dust settles and she wants a man that only wants her she'll see what I offer and appreciate it more"

John walked up close into Hugh's face his blue eyes turning ice cold "I won't let her go and this is the last time you will get away with insulting my love for her are we clear?"

Hugh nodded "Crystal" then turned and left.  
John watched him walk away and clinched his fist. "I should have snapped his neck!" he thought.

The guard came for him at the table to take him back to the station to settle his bail. He would be out soon and he had big plans for him and Evangeline.

Evangeline walked into the station and saw Natalie. She rolled her eyes and kept heading to Hugh's office. Natalie got up and stepped in her face blocking her way.

"We need to talk"  
"I don't think so" Evangeline said trying to side step her  
"Well I do!" she hissed  
Evangeline smiled and looked her up and down "What do you want? You have 5 minutes then after that I'll start billing you."

Natalie glared at her "You have systematically ruined my life, first with this Christian person and now with John. I thought we had an understanding, but obviously your jealousy and hatred of me and John wouldn't let you leave things alone!"

Evangeline stepped back and raised and eyebrow "I ruined your life? If it wasn't for me sweetie you wouldn't have one!"

"Yeah, yeah I know you saved me. Well who gives a shit! Especially if it was only done to ruin me!" 

Evangeline shook her head "I am so tired of you Natalie. I am so tired of wasting energy on someone as small and adolescent minded as you. Here's a clue honey. I am not with John. I have no plans to be with him. If he doesn't want you its not because of me, its because of you! Oh and for the record that 'Christian person' happens to be your husband. And since he was released today I suggest you deal with that!"

Natalie let tears escape her face "That's a lie! John loves me! Me and Christian are over! Do you hear me! Trust me Evangeline its not over yet! That I promise you!" 

Evangeline shook her head and brushed passed her. As she stepped away John appeared and they almost ran into each other "Oh, excuse me!" she said grabbing his arm to keep her balance

"Hey" he said smiling. Looking behind her he saw the tears and hate on Natalie's face and knew what Evangeline must have just walked away from.

"Hi" she said trying to leave  
"Wait" he grabbed her arm again "Can we talk, how about dinner?"  
"No I have plans"  
"Really?"  
"Well I have to work late and other things" she said hating herself for fixing it for him, she should have said she had plans and left it at that.  
"In your office?"  
"Hunh?" she asked frowning  
"Working late in your office?" John asked smiling at her

Evangeline looked at him confused "Yeah, I will now please excuse me" she said pulling from him and walking away. John watched her walk away and smiled "Perfect"

Natalie walked up to him "I want to talk to you"  
"Not now" he said walking pass her  
"John this can't wait" she said pulling his arm  
John turned and looked at her sternly "It will have too! I don't have much time!"   
Natalie bit her lip and let him go. Her heart kept breaking over and over.  
John saw he hurt her and part of him felt like an ass for it. But he had another goal that superseded her needs now. He turned and walked away opening his phone to make the arrangements he needed for Evangeline.

Knocking on the door Evangeline opened it and peeked in "Busy?"  
Hugh smiled "No, come in"  
"Hey" she said walking in swinging her hair and smiling vibrantly at him.

Hugh got up and walked around and pulled her in his arms. Evangeline dropped her briefcase and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him so passionately she felt her own eyes roll in her head. Feeling his hands travel down her body she kissed him deeper and felt her heart skip a beat. Finally feeling him release her she opened her eyes to see him staring at her surprised. 

"Wow, what did I do to deserve this?" he said still holding her  
"Can't a girl just be happy to see her guy?" she asked sheepishly  
"Your guy?"  
"That's what I called you"  
"So we are going steady now?"  
"Yep" she said smiling brightly  
Hugh looked her up and down. "Do I get the benefits of a boyfriend?"

Evangeline blushed and pulled away reaching in her purse she pulled out her keys. Hugh  
watched as she removed the spare on her key ring "Meet me at home tonight, I got to work late on this deposition but I want you there when I get in"

Hugh took the key "Evangeline, what is this about?"

Evangeline looked at him hurt "I am ready to move forward with my life. I want to do that now with you"

Hugh looked at the key then her again "I want you, I really do. But I need to know that you are ready for this. Unlike John I won't push you."

Evangeline smiled sheepishly "Well I will show you tonight" she rose on her toes and kissed his lips. She then looked at her watch "I am in court the rest of the day so I will see you later tonight."

Hugh smiled and watched her get her briefcase and rushed out. He opened his hand and looked at the key. He tried not to read too much into it but his heart couldn't help it.

Evangeline got off the elevator. It was after 6pm and she hadn't eaten all day. Plus she had the damn deposition to work on. Maybe she would draft the first half and get out of her office before 8pm. One could hope.

Walking down the hall to her office Evangeline heard soft jazz coming from the direction of her office and stopped. She looked down the hall and then back the down dark corridor she left. "What the hell?" she mumbled. Walking slowly the music got louder and when she rounded the corner it was unmistakable the music was coming from her office. She walked to the door and put her hand on the door. Opening it slowly her mouth dropped open.

Hugh opened Evangeline's door and walked in balancing the bags in his arms. Tonight they would celebrate. Layla looked up when Hugh came in. She was packing her bags to leave and stopped smiling.

"Hey Hugh! What ya got there?"  
"Layla, hey! A surprise for your sister" he said closing the door.  
"Cool, well I will get out of your way" she said lifting her bag  
"You leaving?"  
"Yep, three's a crowd. I spoke to Antonio today and I'm taking his spare room"  
"Okay" Hugh said putting down the bags and coming out to talk to her.  
"Hugh I just want to say thank you"  
"Thank me why?"  
"You've brought hope and love back into my sister's life. She's been through a lot Hugh and I was so worried that she may never recover from it. Now she's happy again and that's because of you. So good luck tonight!" she said opening the door blowing him a kiss before walking out.

Hugh laughed and went back into the kitchen. Tonight would be wonderful for them and he couldn't wait.

Back to Index

Chapter 16: LIFE and LOVE 

Evangeline couldn't believe her eyes. Her office was totally redecorated. She looked around in disbelief. Large candle holders with vanilla colored candles illuminated the office giving it a warm yellow glow. 

Captivating purple roses decorated the office everywhere, their were so many the aroma was overwhelming. In the middle of the room was a elegantly decorated table with silver covered dishes and a bottle of champagne in a bucket on it. She walked into the room and couldn't believe her eyes. Thinking it was something out of a fairytale she looked around her office confused. "What in the world, who did this?"

Hearing the door close behind her she jumped to see John standing behind her in a tux. She stood there stunned at how sexily handsome he was. He smiled at her and his eyes sparkled. Evangeline couldn't move. Her eyes grew wider when he stepped closer to her with his hand behind his back.

"What took you so long?" he said slyly  
"Hunh?" is all she could say nervously  
John pulled his hand from behind him to give her a single purple rose.  
Evangeline looked at it then him "John?"  
"You going to let my arm fall off?" he said smiling  
Evangeline switched her briefcase to her other hand and accepted the rose. "Why, How?"

He moved very close to her "Because its time we get back on track"  
Evangeline stepped back from him "This is too much"  
"No baby, its not enough" he said bringing his face even closer to hers he rubbed his jaw against her cheek. Feeling the light stubble gently graze her skin caught her breath.

Snapping out of it she walked over to her desk and laid her briefcase on it. Hearing Branford Marsalis playing his horn through the radio in her office she looked back at him in wonder "You really out did yourself with this"

John saw her trying to put up her defenses and was amused "You're going to make this tough for me aren't you"

Evangeline ran her hands through her hair and looked at him innocently "I don't know what you're talking about"

John walked around her desk. Reaching he gently took her hand. "Come here" he said leading her to the table. Pulling out the chair he watched as she took a seat. Walking around he sat across from her smiling

Evangeline blew out her breath and bit her bottom lip "I have a lot of work to do"  
"You always have a lot of work to do" he said picking up the champagne and popping the cork. John poured her glass and then his.

Evangeline watched him and tried to steady her breathing. The music, roses and him dressed to the nines staring at her intensely was wearing on her. Moving in her seat nervously she fussed with her hands not sure where to put them.

John saw her nervousness. When she picked up the glass to drink he could see the slight tremor. His baby was having a hard time keeping up her defenses and he smiled even wider.

"I think there are some things you should know"

Evangeline still gulping down her champagne looked at him confused. Lowering her glass she frowned "Really?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah and I know that we need to talk about these things so that you feel that you are apart of my life. That we are solid and I want you only."

Evangeline stared at him. "Are you willing to talk to about what keeps you in pain John? Is that what this is about?"

John reached across the table and touched her hand "I want to talk about what kept me from you. Why I couldn't let you in. So yes I want to talk about my pain"

Evangeline moved her hand "Why now John? What so different than a month ago? What's changed?"

John looked down at his hand now alone on the table from where she withdrew hers. "I guess for me Van it's the idea of not having you on my side. You were more than my lover and best friend. When I thought pushing you away would protect you I had no idea it would destroy me. I just didn't understand what it meant not to have you in my life."

"You want to have this discussion fine let's have it." She said sitting up and folding her arms.

John looked at her dressed in her bone colored suit with her lavender blouse falling tastefully out of the front of her suit jacket. Her hair was jet black and cascaded down her shoulders. She wore makeup as if it was just highlights to her face nothing overdone. He soaked her in and saw her strength as well as beauty. When she entered a room polished professionally but glowing with femininity men couldn't help but pause. She was staring at him all seriously and all he could think of is how much he wanted her at this moment. How much he desired her.

"I asked you when we attached strings what Natalie meant to you. You told me she was no more than a friend. I watched you rescue her and leave my side time and time again. Each time believing she was no more than a friend to you. And even after watching you save her before me, I still in my heart believed that somewhere you loved me. How could you then take up with her and walk away from us. Make love to her and leave me to wonder why I wasn't enough?"

John sat up. The question was filled with Evangeline's pain and he was saddened at the depth of it. He looked in her eyes which were watering and wanted to take it all back.

He wanted to rewind time and erase it from her memory. He finally saw what held her back from him. She really believed even after he confessed otherwise that she was never number one for him. And it couldn't be further form the truth.

"Evangeline, I am so very sorry that I hurt you. I never wanted to do that. It was never intentional. It was my own selfishness that kept you at bay. The fear of the realness you offered me. Evangeline I can't hide from you. You see through me, and for a man that spent the majority of his life running and hiding a love like yours is frightening. Because in your love I have to face myself and see myself and deal with myself."

Evangeline swiped at the tear that escaped her eyes "Then why Natalie? Why break my heart for her?"

"Natalie was my way of pushing you away. I thought she was my salvation. If I protected her and kept her safe then I atoned for failing my father and Caitlyn. I destroyed Natalie's life years ago when Christian was kidnapped and since then she has been tortured because of her feelings for me. I had to make it up to her. I had to make her happy"

Evangeline glared at him "At the expense of me! At the expense of my happiness"

John shook his head "You two have always been separate. Separate in the way I feel for you. I love Natalie yes. But I am IN LOVE with you."

"You took her into your bed!"  
"You took Hugh into yours!" he shot back revealing his own pain at the thought of her being with another man

Evangeline smiled "That bothers you hunh?"  
"Of course it does! Is that why you encourage him? To make me jealous?"

"Please! Hugh gives me something you never did! I wouldn't insult what we have by lowering it to me trying to make you jealous!" she snapped

"I didn't mean it like that" he said shaking his head feeling her slip back behind her wall again.

"Doesn't matter, this is a mistake. We can't go back!" she said starting to rise

"Wait!" he snapped. Evangeline looked at him and sat back down. "I don't want to go back. I don't want to go where we were caught up in my issues. I want to go forward. I want to start again. Have dinner with me. Just dinner. Talk to me again. Tell me how you've been and what the last thing was that made you smile. Tell me what happened in your day today. Talk to me Van"

Evangeline stared at him. She wanted so badly to forget it all. She needed to feel his arms around her again. She needed to feel the warmth that he gave a woman when she was his center. "Okay" she said weakly

John smiled and lifted her silver cover to her dinner. Evangeline burst into laughter at the Thai dish he had to have ordered form their restaurant with the extra spring rolls. "And here I thought you had it catered"

John winked at her and removed his cover. They ate and talked about her day. She told him about her latest case load and the problems she was having with locating a P.I. for Christian to investigate who was responsible for his kidnapping. John gave her suggestions on how to find someone and asked her about Christian's state of mind.

"I don't know, sometimes he's fine and other times I feel like there is something going on"

"Yeah, he has a way of doing that now"  
Evangeline looked at him and smiled "Knowing he's about to be released doesn't make you fearful for Natalie?"  
John looked up from his food "Is that a loaded question?"  
"You bet your ass!" she said smiling  
He laughed "Well yeah to be honest I worry about her, but not like I used too"  
"Oh" she said moving her food around her plate.   
"Van, it's not something I can just turn off"  
"Hey, it's not my business, we're just friends right"  
"Wrong" he said staring at her

Evangeline dropped her fork and looked at her watch. It was almost 10pm. "I need to be going"

John frowned "What? No, we haven't even seen my surprise yet"  
"I thought this was your surprise"  
He shook his head "Nope not even close" dropping his fork he stood up and walked over to her. John extended his hand and she stared at it for a moment suspiciously "What are you up too?"

"Come with me and find out"  
Evangeline took the napkin out of he lap an laid it onto her plate taking his hand. John reached in his pocket and retrieved a scarf he held onto for this part of the night.

Evangeline stepped back. "What's that for?"  
"Come on now play along"  
"John, I don't think…"  
"Counselor this is not a time to think now turn around"

Looking at him staring at her sexily she had little ability to resist. "Fine" she said turning.  
John tied the scarf around her eyes and grabbed her hand. Evangeline allowed him to lead her to the elevator. She heard the door open and walked inside still holding his hand. Soon the elevator climbed upward and she became even more suspicious. The Executive level in Buchanan Towers was only accessible with a key. How'd he get all this in this short time?

Hearing the elevator doors open John walked her down the hall. She felt him drop her hand and heard him push hard against a door. The wind from outside rushed her face blowing her hair away from her shoulders. There was no doubt in her mind they were on the roof. John walked her further onto the roof and then stepped behind her. Untying the scarf Evangeline opened her eyes and smiled.

In front of her where large pillows and a blanket spread out on a thick pad. A TV sat on a portable stand with DVD player and all. She turned and looked at him "What's this?"

"The first time I realized that you were a woman I had to know. A woman I wanted to have we were watching a movie on my hotel's rooftop" he said touching her face tenderly "I wanted to recreate that moment tonight."

Evangeline looked back and flashed back to her showing up on the roof with a movie while he sat there drinking a beer. The intimacy of that moment was one of many that caused her to fall in love with him. "You shouldn't have done this John"

He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him "I have a movie that every woman ought to see" he said kissing her cheek.

She smiled and brought her arms up and hugged him. "Well let's watch it"  
Evangeline walked over to the pad he had lain out and took off her suit jacket. She kicked off her shoes and climb on. John took off his tux jacket and snapped off the bowtie. Taking off his cuff links he worked fast to get out of the stifling shirt he'd wanted out of since he put it on. Evangeline watched him remove his shirt and saw his black t-shirt that revealed his strong biceps. She lowered her eyes trying not to get swept in his magnetism.

John popped in "The Notebook" and then climbed on the pad with her. Lying back on the pillow he turned on the movie and noticed the small distance she kept between them. He smiled at her still trying to resist him and reached for her. Evangeline felt his pull and allowed herself the contact, snuggling under his arm she reflected on how much she still loved him, even though she was unwilling to admit it to him.

Watching the movie she felt her eyes grow heavy an hour into it. John noticed immediately when she drifted to sleep in his arms. He gently lowered her so he could see her face clearly. Moving her hair from her face he stared at her under the moonlight. She was so fragile when she slept. Everyone in this town knew of her toughness. Evangeline Williamson kick ass and ask no questions esq. But this is how he knew her. Tender, warm, trusting and honest, always open to him.

She was patient with him for an entire year with no demands and he took it all for granted. John tried to suppress his own tears. He couldn't loose her. He wouldn't loose her. Despite his commitment not to cross the line he leaned in and kissed her lips. Evangeline moaned under him and opened her eyes. Surprised by his advances she kissed him at first and then stopped it. Pushing roughly as she felt his hand on her breast "No!" she said getting from under him.

John pulled back saddened "I'm sorry baby"  
"No! You can't just do this to me" she said hurt. Getting up from the pad she started putting on her shoes.  
John shook his head "No baby, that's not what I was doing..."

"Whatever it doesn't' matter I need to go" she bent down and put on her jacket desperate to get away from him.

John stood and grabbed her "Evangeline what are you so scared of!" he said angrily

Tears streaming down her face she glared at him "I'm scared of you! YOU!" she shouted back.

Pulling her to him he kissed her. He felt her fight against it at first and then weaken, she opened her arms and then wrapped them around his neck grabbing his head and putting her fingers in his hair. She started kissing him so hard and passionately that she bit his lip but he didn't flinch he held onto her and relished the comfort of feeling her again. Crying through their kisses Evangeline finally stopped and looked at him.

John saw her confusion and pain. He felt so desperate to make her trust him, but he knew in that moment how conflicted she was. He didn't want her hurt anymore. Reaching for her stepped back and fled the roof. 

John watched her run out of the door and touched his lip. He saw the blood from the bite then tasted the bitterness of it, he smiled. She was still the most passionate woman he'd ever met. He wouldn't give up.

Evangeline opened the door to her apartment slowly. It was after midnight. She closed it quietly and looked in the apartment. The table was decorated and set with an intimate dinner from Hugh. Smiling she felt a large pang of guilt. Walking into the dark apartment she went to the table and looked at it.

"Hey"  
She jumped and turned to see Hugh sitting in the darkness staring at her.  
"Hey" she said softly  
Hugh got up. "Waited for you"  
Evangeline looked back at the table. "I see"  
"Where were you?"  
"My office"  
"I called"  
"Oh then I was on the roof"  
Hugh frowned "What?"  
Evangeline looked at him exhausted "Can we just not talk about it tonight, please."

Hugh looked her up and down and knew in his heart she was with him. He felt the pain of her being in his arms and not his attack his gut. Reaching for her he pulled her into a forgiving embrace. Then cupping her face he kissed her tenderly "Okay, we don't have talk about it tonight. Let's go to bed"

Evangeline hugged him and then allowed him to take her to bed. Helping her undress he got her nightgown and helped her into it. She saw his lust for her and felt sorry that she couldn't share herself with him. Hugh knowing this climbed in bed and just held her. He watched her sleep and thought about what he faced. Stroking her hair as he spooned with her his heart ached. He had to have her. He just wouldn't give up.

Back to Index

Chapter 17: LIFE and LOVE 

Evangeline's heart beat so fast she felt it would jump from her chest. Slowly she felt her nightgown rise and his hands slide over her thigh. Moaning she tried to keep the rush of passion pumping through her veins contained.

She wanted him so bad. She never thought she would want any other man after John. He was freeing her with his touch. Feeling his lips brush against her neck she arched her back as his hands slipped between her thighs and gently massaged her love spot. Squeezing her eyes she let him bring her to the brink and she panted from the brief orgasm she experienced.

He pulled her closer to him and the strength of his arms made her feel protected. His demand that she submit to him made her happy she'd decided to give herself to him. Hugh was awakening feelings in her that lay dormant since her heart was broken.

Soon his hand made it up her stomach and moved to her breast she exhaled. He massaged her nipple and she felt him now climbing on top of her spreading her legs with his knees _"Hugh"_ she moaned.  
She felt his lips upon hers and his hot feverish tongue flick in her mouth, her eyes rolled in her head as she clasped her arms around his neck holding onto his kiss.

Soon he had her hips in both his hands and was lifting her so he could enter her with ease. She gently bit his tongue when she felt him enter her and opened her eyes.

John stared down into her face his gaze piercing a hole through her. The shock of him being the one to take her to ecstasy made her gasp in surprise, but when he pushed further into her she moaned instead. It was his love all alone and she was glad that she had him inside of her. Chewing on her lip she smiled and welcomed the comfort and joy that having her man back brought.

Leaning into her ear he whispered _"He could never have you, you're mine"_  
Evangeline nodded and met his pace. She clawed at his back as worked her over and a tear of submission escaped her eyes.

_"Don't cry I won't hurt you"_ Hugh whispered kissing her face.

Evangeline opened her eyes to see Hugh and frowned in confusion. He kissed her mouth and she closed her eyes giving into him trying to rid herself of the image of John making love to her.

Kisses started raining down upon her face and she smiled from the sweetness of Hugh's touch. She wanted a man that wanted her and her only. That man was Hugh, she would fight against John's hold on her and open her heart to a new love. Smiling she gathered strength from his touch and his passion for her made the lovemaking more exquisite.

Opening her eyes again she saw John smiling sexily down on her _"I love you"_ he said seriously and she burst into tears. She couldn't take the games on her heart anymore. She couldn't have them both ripping her apart like this. The passion she was feeling from both men was driving her into hysteria and the tears came down harder.

Feeling someone shaking her she opened her eyes and saw Hugh staring at her concerned "You okay? You were crying in your sleep, what's wrong Van?"

Evangeline looked at him confused. "I don't understand" she whimpered reaching for him.

Hugh pulled her onto his chest and rubbed her back "It's okay, sweetie. Really it's okay"  
Evangeline clung to him. Why was this so hard for her? Why couldn't she just let go of John. He let go of her! It wasn't fair dammit! But she knew the answer. She loved him and she wanted him back. She had to admit to herself that she wanted her man back.

John lay on his back dealing with his fitful sleep. Hearing banging on his front door his heart skipped a beat. He sat up in bed and listened again, not sure if he heard it. When the pounding resumed he threw his feet over the bed and got up. Maybe Evangeline had come to her senses. Walking to the door in his pajama pants with no shirt he said a silent prayer hopeful that it was her. 

Opening the door he frowned to see it was Natalie "What are you doing here?"  
"We need to talk" she said pushing pass him and walking into his hotel room.  
John closed the door and ran his hands through his hair. He was really getting tired of her.  
"What time is it?" he asked aggravated  
"5 in the morning."  
"What do you need Natalie?" he asked yawning  
"I have good news!" she said smiling  
John looked at her confused "What?"  
"I'm _pregnant _!"

John blinked and stepped back. "What?" he said in horror.  
Natalie walked closer to him "Isn't that great!"  
John's world began to crumble. The pain in his gut intensified. He wanted to scream from the insanity and cruelty of it all "Are you sure?" he stuttered.

Natalie saw his reaction and tried to mask her hurt "John, of course I am"  
He walked into the kitchen and got his medicine. The pain was so intense his teeth were chattering. Natalie watched him and folded her arms around herself sadly. She was lying of course but she wanted so desperately to snap some since into him. The reaction she was getting was insulting. Walking to him in the kitchen she looked at him pleadingly "I'm carrying your child! Don't you have something to say to me?"  
John looked at her with tears in his eyes "I need you to leave"  
"What!"  
"Natalie please, I can't take this right now"  
"John, my god are you serious?"

John walked over to the door defeated and opened it "I will come to your mothers house today, right now I need to be alone"  
Natalie holding her purse looked at him and walked out. John dropped his head and couldn't look her in the eye. When she was out the door he closed it before she could say a word. Putting his back to the door he slid down to the floor and put his hair in his hands. The world he knew had just forever changed. He'd lost Evangeline for good. 

Evangeline sat up watching Hugh dress. "How do you put up with me, with this?" she asked softly

Hugh looked at her and smiled. Walking back to the bed he sat next to her and put his arms around her. Evangeline laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was torn, and the only reason for it is because she missed and loved John still.

"I want you to do something for me" Hugh said pulling her back up and looking at her.  
Evangeline looked at him expectantly  
"I want you to go and face John, really face him Van."  
"I don't understand?"

"Whatever happened last night gave you hope for a future with him. You are thinking right now with your head not your heart. I want you to go to him with your heart and really put it out there. Really connect with him and find out if you can recapture what you had."

Evangeline eyes teared "Hugh, my god….are you serious? Why would you want me to do that? Why would you push me to John?"

Hugh touched her face tenderly "Because I'm falling in love with you. I'm offering you a chance at a new love free of heartache and betrayal. But I won't take half of you. That won't work for me. I need you to deal with John once and for all. If that means I loose you then I'll have to struggle with that. I however think that once you stop running scared and face your pain with him, I'll get all of you."

Evangeline hugged his neck tightly "I am so grateful for the friendship you offered me. I am so grateful for you."

Hugh hugged her back "I will leave the key on the dresser. You call me today and let me know what you've decided. I want to be there for you either way"

She released her hold on him and looked him the eyes "I love him Hugh, I know he may not deserve it or maybe he does, but it's real to me. I have to face that now because I can't go on like this."

Hugh kissed her forehead "Then I hope he knows how lucky of a guy he really is"  
Evangeline smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you" she said smiling

Natalie got in the car. Christian looked at her crying and frowned. "What? Things didn't go as you hoped?"

Natalie bit her lip. "I did what you told me to do but he wasn't responding. He just asked that I leave. He could barely look at me!"

Christian touched her thigh "I don't want you in pain, stop crying. We'll figure this all out!" 

"Why are you helping me Chris, I mean after everything you've been through I can't believe you would do this for me"

Chris smiled and leaned in kissing her forehead "I gave my life for you twice. You are everything to me Natalie. If John is what will make you happy then I want you to have him. That's how much I love you"

Natalie leaned in and kissed his lips "I still love you Chris, I never stopped. But John is my soul mate. I am so blessed to have you in my corner"

Chris pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. Looking over her shoulder he smiled evilly.

Later that same morning

Evangeline stood in front of John's door. She was so nervous she kept wiping her hands against her lavender skirt. Should she just come out and tell him that she wanted him? Should she ask him first to confirm that he only wanted her? Maybe she should play it all cool and make him sweat it out and then let him off the hook. Before she could knock the door swung open and John looked shocked at seeing her.

Evangeline smiled seeing the look on his face, he looked like he was on his way to work. Without a word being exchanged between the two of them she rushed into his arms and started kissing him. John stepped back holding her and kissing her back. He pulled her into his hotel room and closed the door. Pushing her against the door he kissed her feverishly. He had spent the last 3 hours in hell and was about to go to deal with his fate when destiny appeared and wrapped her arms around him. Touching her and pressing his body against hers he kept his intense need for her going.

Evangeline felt him pulling up her skirt and moved her hips to help him raise it. With him kissing her now on her neck and his weight against her body she smiled **"I love you too John, god I never stopped loving you" **she said as she moved her arms feeling him rip at her clothes. And just as sudden and combustible their passionate embrace ignited it stopped. John let her go and stepped back looking shocked and hurt. Evangeline blinked at him confused. Pulling down her skirt and fixing her jacket she stared at him "What's wrong?"

John felt his stomach tighten and turned away from her grimacing. Grabbing his side he shut his eyes and braced himself against his pain. Evangeline saw his pain and went to his side. "Baby are you okay?" she asked shakily

John nodded but the pain was so intense that he had to fight to keep standing. Taking his hand she led him to the couch. She raced to the bathroom and wet a rag. His face was no drenched in sweat. Going to the couch she put the rag on his face. "Where's your medicine?"

"In the kitchen cabinet" he wheezed  
Evangeline went to the kitchen and found the medicine. She grabbed a glass getting him something to drink with it.

John thought about how his deeds with Natalie had ruined both their lives and the pain got stronger. He'd destroyed everything! He'd lost the only thing that made him sane. A kid? A kid with her? Why did he ever get involved with her! He knew it was irrational but he hated Natalie intensely. Hated her for being so weak, so needy, so desperate. And he hated himself for feeding into that and loosing the one woman who's love meant everything to him.

Evangeline appeared on the couch "Here" she said giving him the pill.  
John looked at her his face drenched in sweat "I have to tell you something"  
Evangeline smiled "We got all the time in the world to talk. Now take your medicine!"  
John took the pill and swallowed the juice she gave him.

Evangeline moved his hair that clung wet to his face off his forehead "You okay?" she asked gently

He nodded and felt some release. Sitting back on the couch he stared straight ahead. He could never abandon his child. Not after what he went through with his dad being absent. He looked at Evangeline smiling sweetly at him and wanted to throw up from his own self hatred.

Evangeline laid her head on his chest and hugged him gently "I'm so sorry you're in pain"

John reached up stroked her silky hair. He loved the touch of her hair, even though it was so soft it was so strong, so unlike his. She was so different from him in so many ways. That was their strength. He wouldn't **LIE** to her. Never again. He had to tell her the** TRUTH.**

"Evangeline"  
"Yes" she mumbled snuggling closer to him  
**_"Natalie's pregnant"_**

Evangeline's eyes popped open. She sat up and looked at him in horror "What?" she said shakily

John put his hand to his face and wiped at the sweat that was reappearing. "I'm so sorry baby" he said tears now escaping from his eyes.

Evangeline sat there dumbfounded. She couldn't cry. She couldn't scream. She just looked at him.

John looked at her crying openly "This is all my fault. Just tell me you don't hate me."

Evangeline swiped her hair from her face. Rising from the couch she went to the door and knelt to where she'd dropped her purse when she came in earlier. She thought she heard him saying her name through his sobs but she couldn't hear it.

Not really.

The thumping sound of her heart drowned out everything. Opening the door she stepped outside of it. She didn't look back. She walked to the elevator, went downstairs and got into her car. Sitting in her car she stuck in the key and turned the ignition. Placing her hands on the steering wheel she looked out onto the street. The shock started to wear off, and the sounds of passing cars, honking horns, dogs barking, people laughing all came rushing back to her. She blinked several times regaining her senses and then SCREAMED. She SCREAMED and SCREAMED bursting into tears she dropped her head on the steering wheel and cried what she considered to be the last tears she'd shed for John McBain.

Hugh sat in his office. He'd been trying to work all day but couldn't concentrate. Throwing his pen across his desk he scowled. He was a fucking idiot. He'd taken a big gamble by sending her to him. He all but gave her back. Why was he so fucking stupid! Why did he let the most important thing in the world to him now slip through his fingers? What was he trying to prove? Putting his head in his hands he sighed deeply.

The door to his office opened and he was sure it was the clerk with the files he requested. "Just put them on the desk" he said without looking up. Hearing the door close he kept his head in his hands and expected her to drop the files any minute. When that didn't happen he lifted his head aggravated about to ask what the problem was and saw Evangeline.

She stood in front of him broken. Her blouse was out her skirt and her suit hung on her awkwardly. Her makeup was streaked and running down her face. Hugh jumped up and ran to her side. Grabbing her he pulled her into his arms. She stood their limp unwilling to accept his embrace. As if she was in some kind of shock. He let go of her and looked in her face. She stared at him blankly and said nothing. Her eyes were distant and glazed. Hugh kissed her forehead "Whatever it is Van, we will get through it"

Her eyes refocused and looked in his. Her face started to crumble and she began to cry in his arms all over again.

Back to Index

Chapter 18: LIFE and LOVE 

Hugh opened Evangeline's door to her apartment and she followed him in. He had no idea what had her in this state. She wouldn't speak to him. He watched as she walked in the apartment and pulled off her suit jacket and dropped it to the floor. Unbuttoning her shirt as she went into her room she moved as if in a trance. Hugh walked in behind her and stood at the door as she undress. She barely acknowledged his presence and he was saddened at the state she was in. Removing her bra and panties she went into the bathroom and started the shower. 

Hugh shook his head and went around the room picking up her clothes. Hearing her phone ring he went to it and checked the caller id: **John Mc Bain 404-555-7710** Hugh looked at the bathroom and heard the shower running then picked up the phone.

"Hello"  
After an uncomfortable pause John spoke "I want to talk to her"  
"No"  
"I'll come over there" John hissed  
"Look, whatever you did to her today has her destroyed."  
John said nothing. He kept driving holding the phone to his ear tightly "Put her on the phone!"  
"You had your shot and you blew it. Leave her alone!"  
"Who the hell do you think you are? She loves me!"

Hugh laughed "Yeah and you pissed all over that, didn't you!"

"Hewie, I understand you care for her. Actually I am grateful that she has a friend now. But what I have with Evangeline is none of your business brother! You won't keep me from her. And you can't replace me! Do you hear me? You can't replace me!"

Hugh sighed in frustration "You don't get it. I don't want to be you. I want to be better than you! That woman is a prize not a possession. She gave you her heart and you walk around like it's something you are entitled too. You want her back? Well too bad! Now you have more than just distractions of a certain redhead keeping you from her! You have me!" he said slamming the phone down.

Hugh turned around to see Evangeline standing staring at him with a towel wrapped around her. Her hair was wet and stuck to the sides of her face.

"Hey…you okay"  
"Was that John?" she asked weakly  
"Yes"  
Evangeline walked over to her drawer and pulled out some clothes.  
Hugh sat on the bed and watched her "Can you tell me what happened?"  
"No"  
"Please Evangeline, you can trust me"  
Evangeline turned and glared at him "What do you want from me!" she shouted throwing the clothes in her hand at him  
Hugh shook his head "Just to be your friend"  
"Bullshit!" she snapped "You men are all the same! Tender, loving, caring and when you think you have us you pull the rug out from under us!"

Hugh looked at her hurt "What happened?"  
"What always happens Hugh! Boy meets girl…Boy screws girl…Boy gets girl pregnant!" she shouted slamming her dresser shut

Hugh looked at her shocked he couldn't say anything

Evangeline glared at him "What Hugh? Cat got your tongue? No sweet words of encouragement to tell me?" she said sarcastically with her hands on her hips

Hugh got up and stood in front of her "Get it out I can take it"  
Evangeline rolled her eyes and pushed pass him "Whatever, get out of my way"  
She went to the bed and lay on it pulling the pillow to her face "Get out of my house" she said burying her head into her pillow.

Hugh ran his hands through his hair. Looking at her curling up into a fetal position on the bed he didn't know how to reach her. He walked to the bed and placed his hand on her back.

"You love him Evangeline, it's not a crime. He hurt you. Please don't retreat from life and love because of it. Not after everything you've been through"

Evangeline turned "Hugh" she said weakly  
He moved her hair that clung wet to her face "Yes"  
"I love him, I can't help him. Today I was willing to swallow it all to have him back. I could forgive it all. Now…..now…."

"I know baby" he said kissing her forehead  
"What am I going to do?"  
"Survive remember."  
She looked at him and smiled "You are right…I will survive"

John waited until Natalie arrived in the study. He'd come to Llanfair to deal with her and then change of events in their lives.

"Hey" Natalie said coming in from behind him  
He turned and looked at her "Hey"  
"I am so glad you came" she said smiling  
John just looked at her and put both hands on his hips. "We need to talk"  
"Yes we do" she said sitting down in the chair and pulling her feet up with her  
Staring at her he paced in front of her "Have you had a test?"  
"Yes"  
"With a doctor?"  
"No but I…."  
"Okay then you need to go to a doctor…sometimes those home test aren't accurate"  
"John that's not true…"  
"And if you are pregnant, which you may not be, we can deal with it. I want to be very involved in the baby's life"  
Natalie frowned "Of course you will be…I can't raise this child alone."  
John stopped and glared at her "Do you realize what kind of commitment a child becomes"  
"Of course I do" she said rising from chair.

"Maybe me and Evangeline can find a way to share custody, maybe even raise the baby"  
Natalie's mouth dropped open "Are you crazy?"

"No, Evangeline would be a great mother!"  
Natalie looked at him as if he'd caught an infectious disease "I would never give my baby over to you two"  
John rubbed his jaw, he was desperate. So desperate to find a way out of this and get his woman back "Listen to me…."

"NO!" She shouted with her eyes tearing. Christian said that John would come to his senses and want a life with her, well it wasn't working. Something was wrong. "Are you two together?"

John looked away "We're working on it"  
Natalie smirked "Translation, she don't want any baby mama drama!"  
John glared at her "Don't push me Natalie!"

"Or what? I'm the one holding the cards! So here's the deal! You get ready to be a daddy and find away to accept me and this baby into your life or I will make it so you never see the child!"

John walked closer to her "What did you say?"  
"You heard me, my family owns this town and you haven't even gone to trial yet for Christian's cover-up! You'd be lucky if the courts gave you a picture of the kid"

John stared at her coldly "I don't know what I ever saw in you!"  
Natalie weakened and reached for him and he snatched away. Walking away from her he heard her shouting his name "John! Please don't go! John!"

John walked out of Llanfair and marched to his car. He was in hell and there was no escaping it.

Hugh let Evangeline go. "I need to go home, and get some papers and clothes for tomorrow"

Evangeline frowned "Do you have to go?"  
"I'll be back later tonight. Promise" he said kissing her forehead.

Evangeline rose from the bed clutching her towel. She just became aware of the fact that she was naked under her towel. Even though they weren't intimate she had more intimacy with him than she thought possible outside of John.

Walking him to the door he touched her still wet hair. "Want me to bring back anything?"  
"Nope, just you" she said smiling  
"Deal" he said winking and walking out

Evangeline closed the door. She felt better. Not great but better. Walking to her room she heard a knock on the door. She forgot he gave the key back "You forgot to get the key back" she said laughing opening the door. Her smile dropped when she saw John's face. Trying to slam the door he blocked it with his hand and pushed his way in.

Evangeline backed up holding onto her towel. "Get out!"  
"No! We are going to talk."

Evangeline ran toward her bedroom to lock him out but he caught her picking her up from the ground. She swung her left arm trying to hit him while still fighting to hold onto her towel. "Let me go! I want you out of here!"

John carried her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed. She backed up on the bed away from him crying "Leave please!"

"Baby, I can't. I am so sorry I know you are in pain but I need you"  
Evangeline shook her head "I can't John, I just can't"  
John sat on the bed "We can do every and anything together"  
"Not this"  
"Yes this"  
"I can't be involved in this"  
"You already are Van!"  
"No, this is your problem. Yours and Natalie!"  
"I am so sorry baby but I need you" he said weakly touching her foot  
Pulling her foot away "How dare you come to me to fix this. How much of this do you think I can take?"

John moved closer to her in the bed. "I love you, and it feels so good admitting that to you. I know that it's enough"

"It's too late"  
"Not if we fight for our love"  
Evangeline closed her eyes "Please leave John, you can't keep doing this to me"  
Touching her face she softened. She hated him for destroying their love but she needed him so bad.

"I need you Evangeline, I won't survive this without your support"

She glared at him "What about my survival? Why am I always the one to be strong? Why am I always the one to be the bigger person. What about me? This hurts John! Another woman carrying your child. NATALIE carrying your child. That's too much to ask of me"

John looked at her broken "So what you'll just move on with Hewie" he hissed through his pain.

"Is that so terrible? A man that loves only me! A man that wants to take care of me!"

"I'm that man!" John snapped  
"No, baby you aren't. Name one time when you put me first. One time when I was the most important one in your life?"

John shook his head "I made mistakes Van, I admit that"  
Evangeline moved toward him in the bed and brought her face to his. "You've done more than that. You destroyed us!" 

John kissed her grabbing her wet hair and forcing his tongue into her mouth. She allowed the kiss. She knew it would be the last one he gave her. He pushed her onto the bed and she closed her eyes. Moving her hand he opened her towel and put his hands on her stomach. She moaned in his kiss as she felt his hands exploring her body. She let tears fall out of her still closed eyes. She loved him so much but he would never be hers.

John became so desperate for her he knew he was overpowering her and was so grateful she didn't resist him because he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop. Kissing her neck and face he trailed his kisses to he breast and sucked at her nipples. Evangeline opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. He was all over her body and the pain in her heart granted him permission. She wanted to feel him for a last time before she closed her heart to him for good. Putting his face to hers he kissed her hard as he worked out of his clothes and climbed between her legs. She felt him enter her and inhaled. Moving frantically she held him as he pounded at her desperate to make her succumb.  
"I love you" he said  
"I love you" he said again  
"I love you" he repeated over and over.

Evangeline closed her eyes and said nothing she just let him have her. Feeling his heart pounding from his chest to her breast she smiled at the sweetness of his touch and thought about the many times she laid here underneath him wanting him to profess his love over and over in her ear as he made love to her. Now with this being the final act between them each time he said those words was a dagger in her heart.

Her body was soft in his hands. The softness of her thighs against his bare hips made him want her more. He held her tighter and moved deeper in her and she just rubbed his back through it all. He knew she was being submissive for a reason and it terrified him. It was as if she was letting him go. Kissing and biting her neck he heard her moan and felt bad if he hurt her but his need for her was so manic at this point he couldn't stop himself. He fought a private war to keep from releasing inside of her. If he did he would loose her. He wouldn't have this access any longer. She wouldn't be his.

"Please Van, give me another chance" he whispered in her ear

"Don't leave me please. I couldn't bear it" he whimpered tears now streaming down his face.

Both of them crying and climaxing together. When he was done he remained in her and she turned her face from his. The wall was up and the door to her heart was closed. He pulled out of her slowly and rolled off her. She rose from the bed naked and went to the bathroom grabbing her robe from the door. He heard the bathroom sink running. Coming back into the room with a wet rag she handed it to him. "Clean yourself up and then go" she said dryly before going back into her bathroom and slamming the door.

John sat up on the bed and looked at the door. He cleaned her off of him. And then got dressed. His tears falling from his face he put the wet rag on her dresser and walked out of her apartment. Leaving her building he wiped at his face. He'd lost her and now nothing meant anything to him.

Back to Index

Chapter 19: LIFE and LOVE 

Evangeline rolled over in the bed and felt for Hugh. Not feeling him beside her she opened her eyes and inhaled. The smell of bacon frying and the noise from his kitchen let her know what he was up too. Rolling back over and looking at the ceiling she smiled. It had been 3 weeks since she said goodbye to John and gave herself to Hugh. She wasn't exactly happy, but she definitely wasn't sad. Hugh was a man that took care of all her needs. She was a different woman with him. She didn't have to be strong, or the heroine. She could be the one that was cherished and pampered. It was a wonderful feeling.

Layla told her that Natalie and John were living together now. Evangeline couldn't help but admit that it hurt. She'd let him go but she would never stop loving him. That was a secret that no one knew. Though at times after making love with Hugh she had a strong feeling that he suspected it. He didn't ask her and they went through the motions of everything being okay, but there was a part of her she kept under lock and key and it only belonged to John.

Rex had started his own little P.I business and was now working on Christian's case. He wanted to meet her today about a connection he thinks he's uncovered concerning Carlo Hesser and she was anxious to find out what it meant. Christian was the strangest of them all. He was painting again in Lindsey's gallery and he was pleasant to everyone. She'd even seen him laughing and having lunch with Natalie at the diner and it puzzled her. The angry vengeful man she met in prison over a month ago was gone. It made no sense.

The Mayor had dropped all charges against John. Evangeline suspected that Hugh was responsible for it. She'd asked and he just smiled and told her that her happiness was his priority. He would take care of anything and anyone that might cause her pain. She just couldn't get enough of this man.

Hearing the bedroom door open she turned and looked as he crept through his room thinking she was sleep. She'd started staying with him. She could never give herself to him in her bed. John was all over her apartment and office. Even now she'd feel his light touch when the wind blew across her neck or smelled his cologne when a stranger go to close. She was so grateful he stayed away. 

"Morning" she said smiling pulling the sheet over her naked body  
Hugh stopped and turned around. He was so cute with his glasses off. He looked like a little boy "Hey" he said walking over to the bed

Climbing in with her he kissed her sweetly. Looking up he stared at her seductively "Can I have my Hershey kisses?"

She smiled and nodded letting him pull down her sheet. He called her nipples Hershey kisses and because he claimed they melted in his mouth. Feeling his warm tongue graze lightly over them she felt her body heat up in the chilly room and smiled.

Hugh let her go and kissed her lips softly "What do you have planned for the day?"

Opening her eyes she looked at him disappointed that he stoped. Before she could respond the overwhelming need to vomit rose in her throat and she shoved him hard fleeing off the bed to his bathroom. Barely making it inside in time she collapsed in front of the toilet and vomited harshly.

Hugh got up and walked to the bathroom seeing her on her knees vomiting he got her robe and put it over her shoulders to cover her. Kneeling with her he moved her hair from her face and held it while she vomited last night's dinner and whatever else she could push out of her. He rubbed her back and watched her concerned.

After several minutes Evangeline slipped her arms through her robe and allowed him to help her off the floor. Walking over to the sink she immediately turned on the water and began to gargle.

"What wrong?" Hugh asked concerned  
Grabbing her toothbrush she shrugged. "Don't know I've never done that before?"  
she said puzzled

Hugh flushed the toilet and lowered the lid sitting on top of it. "Do you think it was my morning breath?"

Evangeline spit out her toothpaste laughing. He couldn't help but burst into laughter with her. That's the way they were with each other.

John rolled over and looked at Natalie lying next to him snoring. Lately he couldn't stand the site of her. He looked back at the ceiling and thought of what his life had become. It had been 3 weeks since he'd seen her and still the thought of her created such extreme anxiety that he grinded his teeth.

Since he'd been back at the station he caught one glimpse of her and Hugh coming down the hall laughing and ducked into a free office to avoid them. The sight of Hugh making her laugh broke his heart. The sight of her with Hugh was always too much to bear. He could do this as long as he didn't see her and that was his plan for survival.

Rising from bed he walked toward the living room. He'd started drinking since Natalie moved back in. It numbed the pain. Opening the refrigerator he pulled a beer out and popped the top going to the couch. This pregnancy was simple enough. He couldn't tell if her belly was expanding since her girth was pretty large anyway, but she did complain of morning sickness. He just listened to her prattle on and found an effective way to tune her out. He was beginning to master faking things with her. But underneath grew an ever growing hatred for her that was beginning to really scare him.

"Morning"

John turned in the darkness and saw her standing there in a sheet. He refused to make love to her but she climbed in bed naked every night. Maybe they should get a bigger place so he could have a spare room.

Drinking his beer he ignored her as he usually did.   
Natalie smiled and walked over sitting down on the couch next to him trying to snuggle. John stiffened and moved further away from her. "I have to see Christian today about our divorce. Do you want to come?"

John rolled his eyes "Of course not" he said rising from the couch and going to the kitchen to get another beer. 

"John it's really early to be drinking"  
"So"  
Natalie sat back and blew out her breath "Is this how we're going to be? I've only been here a week and you can barely talk to me"

John slammed the refrigerator and glared at her. "What the hell do you expect from me? You threaten me with not seeing my child if I don't let you move in. You know I don't love you, hell I can barely stand you!"

Natalie jumped up from the couch still holding the sheet and glared at him "What the hell is wrong with you? What has happened to you! This child deserves better! It was created out of love. You knew the risk every night you laid in that bed and made love to me with out protection. You aren't a victim here!"

John grimaced at her words. She was right. He destroyed his life by choosing her, but dammit he was paying for that. He'd lost the only woman that he truly loved. Wasn't that penance for failing her, his dad and Caitlyn. Hadn't he lost enough?

Walking into his room he went to the bathroom and slammed the door. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had to get a grip. A baby was coming and he was responsible for that child's life. With a selfish spoiled insecure mother like Natalie that child would need him every step of the way. Hearing her knock on the door he looked up at it in the mirror. Giving up he turned and opened it.

Natalie stood there crying "Please John, don't shut me and your child out. We have nothing. I know you gave up a lot for us. I understand that, but you chose me remember? You kept Christians secret. You told me that you cared. You romanced me in bed. I didn't do this to you. I just loved you."

John stared at her and felt his guilt and rage boiling over. She didn't need to remind him of what type of ass he was. He knew it. Dammit he lived with it. Feeling the pain in his gut again he pushed his anger back down and swallowed the guilt. Taking her in his arms he hugged her. "Why don't we go to Rhodi's for karaoke tonight? Just something different and fun"

She looked up at him "Really?" she said smiling  
"Yeah" he said dryly. Then he let her go and pushed pass her. He would work harder at faking it. He had too.

Evangeline sat at her desk looking at Rex. "Are you sure?"

"Yep, the man is sneaky as a two dollar crack whore"

Evangeline frowned "Please be less descriptive"

Rex rolled his eyes "Carlo, wanted the Santi's eliminated. Since Tico was murdered Carlo has benefited the most from the abandoned drug and arms cartels that were under the Santi"

Evangeline looked back down at the file. "If he did this to Christian then we still may have a problem" 

Rex frowned "Why?"

"Christian's cell was next to his. They were incarcerated together, what if he was still messing with his head?"

Rex shrugged "As long as he ain't around Natty then its all good to me!"  
Evangeline looked up "How's your sister and the pregnancy coming along"  
Rex rolled his eyes "Wouldn't know since she's all up in McBain's rectum I hardly see her"

Evangeline shook her head "Yep that sounds like her"  
"I'm sorry"  
"For what?"  
"Bringing her up, I know it's painful for you"

Evangeline laughed "I've learned to deal with Natalie and John, please! I'm more than okay" she said closing the folder. "Now about this doctor that's on his staff, that's are key I need you to find out all you can about him"

Rex smiled at her. He had a lot of respect for her, and was grateful that she was funding his P.I. business by being his first client "That's a dead end Vange, no leads, no nothing!" he said shaking his head.

"Well you're a good P.I. figure it out"  
"Yes sir!" he said saluting her and standing at attention in her office  
Evangeline laughed. "Thanks Rex, call me when you know more."

She watched him leave and reached for the phone. She felt like singing tonight. Rhodi's was doing karaoke and she thought Hugh would love the change in pace.

"Hey"  
"Hugh how about Rhodi's tonight?"  
"Perfect."  
"Where are you now?" she asked turning to her computer and typing in the latest updates in Christians file. The court date was set for next month so she had to work fast to get everything in order.  
"Angel Square, just left the diner to grab some lunch"  
"Awwee, I wish I had known I could have met you there" she said disappointed.  
"It's okay you can make it up to me tonight" he said walking down the winding path in the park.  
"Cool, I will meet you there around 6 for the happy hour!"  
"Bye" he said hanging up. He smiled to himself. Things were good. Real good. Walking up he saw the back of someone with fiery red head. Immediately he recognized Natalie and Christian in some type of serious conversation. Turning to head in another direction he heard her shouting and stopped. He decided to listen.

"Dammit! It's not working Chris! I can't do this!" Natalie yelled tears now coming down her face.  
"Natalie, it takes patience. John loves you, he just doesn't know it." Chris hissed grabbing her arm.  
Natalie flinched "How am I supposed to fake a pregnancy. "In another month of two he will be able to tell"  
Chris frowned and looked at her stomach "You might have longer than that"  
Natalie snatched her arm away from him "What!"   
"Sorry"  
"Chris this isn't a joke. What about when the baby comes? What then?"  
Christian shook his head "Didn't Paul Cramer teach you anything? Or did you just let him bang your brains out for fun?"

Natalie winced at the insult "That's not funny"  
"Look, I have something lined up. But I am out on bail so you will have to handle the purchase of the baby. I can't get involved on that level. The people I set you up with will take good care of you"

Hugh stepped further back in the shadows. He couldn't be hearing this right. What did it all mean?

Evangeline clicked off her computer ready to leave when her best friend walked through the door.

"Nora!" she said smiling  
"Hey sweetie, leaving?"  
"Yep going to Rhodi's to meet Hugh"

Nora rolled her eyes and walked into the office, sitting in a chair across from her friend. "Give me a few minutes of your time. I want to talk to you"  
Evangeline smiled "Okay, what's up?"

"Well I've seen John, and let me just tell you…"  
"Nora stop. I don't want to discus John" Evangeline said putting up her hand  
"Why not? If it's really over what is the harm in talking about what was?"  
"What's the point? I'm happy now!"

Nora shook her head "No, you are different now"  
Evangeline frowned "What?"  
Nora narrowed her eyes **_"Are you NATALIE?"_**

Evangeline blinked at the insult. "What did you say to me?" she replied hurt  
"I've watched this thing with you and Hugh.."  
"Thing!" Evangeline snapped at what she was implying

"Okay, relationship. I see you all but disappearing. Every time you are hurt, scared or confused you run to him. You've given up your strength to become someone that you despised. What I don't get is that you wouldn't do it for John so why are you doing it for Hugh?"

Evangeline sat back in her chair. "I can't believe you" she said her voice shaking.

Nora leaned over in her chair and looked at her friend "I'm not trying to hurt you. I understand what John did to you. I know how much you suffered because you loved him. But I also know from personal experience that you don't give up on LOVE when it's tough. That's when you fight for it even harder"

Evangeline shook her head "John is going to be a father. He and Natalie are having a baby, which means Natalie will always be there. I can't do it Nora, not for him or me"

"So instead you hide behind Hugh and pretend that he gives you what you need?"

"Stop it!" Evangeline shouted rising. "Hugh is honest. I can trust him. He would never betray me! Do you know what that means after suffering from what John did? Do you know what kind of comfort that is?"

"So it's about being comfortable?"

"No it's about survival. I very well could have lost my mind after what happened to me this summer. Well I am surviving. I have LOVE and a fulfilled LIFE. So that's enough for me!"

Nora stared at her. "It's not you Van, I am so sorry to be the one to tell you this but you have to hear it. You are taking the same route Natalie would. That girl is delusional in believing in some love affair with John. You are now buying into the same delusion with Hugh"

"So what if I am!" Evangeline shouted surprised at her own response "Natalie won! She got the guy. She's happy. Well it's my turn." 

Evangeline pushed her files in her briefcase and fought to keep her tears back. Her friend was right she was turning into Natalie. But she was tired of fighting. She just wanted her heart to be at peace. Hugh gave her that.

Picking up her briefcase and purse she looked at her friend "You ready?" she said defiantly  
Nora rose from her chair and shook her head. She hadn't gotten through to her at all.

Back to Index

Chapter 20: LIFE and LOVE 

Evangeline walked into Rhodi's. She was so flustered and unhinged from her conversation with Nora that the bar was a welcomed relief. Grateful to see Hugh sitting across the room she noticed he was drinking a beer. He never drank beer. She frowned looking at him from the door. He didn't look right. Walking over he looked up at her approaching and smiled. 

"You okay?" she asked concerned

He smiled at her "Yeah, how are you?" he asked leaning over and kissing her on the lips.  
"Good" she said sitting down.  
Hugh drank more of his beer and looked away from her.  
Something was definitely wrong. "Hugh…what is it?"

Blushing he looked away from her "I think there is something you should know."  
"Okay" Evangeline said taking his hand. Before he could say more the waitress appeared. "Can I take you order?" she said popping her gum.  
Evangeline smiled "Dirty Martini three olives"  
The waitress frowned "Okay, hun a special marty for you" turning to Hugh she smiled "What about you?"  
"Yea another one of these" he said taking a big swig of his beer.

The waitress shuffled off.  
Evangeline looked at Hugh, he seemed pale. "Hugh, tell me what's wrong"

Hugh looked at her again. "I don't know how. I don't want too" he said weakly  
She reached across the table and touched his hand again. She thought of what Nora said. Maybe she was right. The man thought she was some kind shrinking violent. Not able to withstand anything. That wasn't her at all "I can help, let me do for you what you do for me"

Hugh lifted her hand and brought it to his face. Kissing the inside of her hand he looked at her with so much love. "You are so special to me, I don't want to loose you."

Evangeline smiled "Well, I got news for you baby. You won't"  
Roxy appeared at the table with her hands on her hips "Well what we got here? Two lawyers in place at the same time and no ambulances outside"

Evangeline rolled her eyes "Hey Roxy"  
"Hey? I hope you know you are up first missy"  
Hugh looked at her and frowned. "Up for what?"  
Evangeline winked and stood up. "It's a surprise and very appropriate for the mood you are in"

Roxy walked to the stage and selected the song for her.

Evangeline stepped to the mic and smiled at Hugh who was intrigued. He didn't know she sang. Roxy told her the song she wanted wasn't on the list. Evangeline sighed. "Okay what do you have?"

Roxy gave her the choices. Evangeline choose Mariah Carey 'We Belong Together' it wasn't perfect for their love but Hugh would get the point. Roxy nodded and went back to the karaoke machine.

Evangeline blew Hugh a kiss, not noticing John and Natalie walking inside. She heard he piano keys to the song and looked up when her song was qued directly into John's eyes

_  
(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)_

I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you, so  
I should have held on tight  
I never shoulda let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself  
Cause I didn't know you  
Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  


John stood at the door frozen. Seeing her took his breath away but hearing her stopped his heart. Natalie glared at the stage and then John. She was so angry. Evangeline felt the song pierce her heart. She couldn't believe that god would play this kind of joke on her. She sang never breaking the intense stare that she held with John.

__

The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, cause baby  
(We belong together)  


Hugh listened to her and watched her demeanor change. Her eyes were tearing and he noticed the way she stared pass him. Turning in his chair he looked at the entrance and saw John. Looking back at the stage his heart jumped to his throat. She was singing to him. John stood frozen with a sly smile on his face. He looked at Hugh and his smile grew wider. Hugh wanted to punch his face. Looking back at the stage Evangeline had let a few tears roll down her cheek. Most people in the bar that weren't hypnotized by her singing noticed the reason and kept staring at the both of them. Hugh didn't know what he would do with the information he had but now he did.

__

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together  


Evangeline stared in John face and thought of what Nora told her. Why did she let him go? Why hadn't she fought for her heart? How could she even think that she could live without his love? Fighting to regain control the tears escaped and she sang her pain and anguish over loosing him to the entire room. She couldn't help it. He was all she ever wanted yesterday, today and tomorrow.

_  
I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Saying to me  
"If you think you're lonely now"  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep (too deep)  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
"I only think of you"  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart_

I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things, crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
It ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life, baby  


John saw the jealousy on Hugh's face and reveled in it. Looking back at Evangeline he listened to what she sang and wanted to go to her. Feeling Natalie trying to slip her hand in his he moved his hand. He knew that people in the bar were staring at them both and didn't care. He saw his Vangie again. In this moment she was back and in as much love with him than she ever was. He saw in her face and tears. He hadn't lost her and he was stupid to think he did.

_  
When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together_

Who else am I gon' lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby  


Evangeline's voice cracked and she tried to sing the next chorus, but she couldn't stopping she touched her mouth tears flowing more. She looked at Hugh who she'd hurt in front of everyone and felt horrible. Why did she loose control like that? Running from the stage she fled out of the side door of Rhodi's

Hugh jumped from his seat and followed her.

Evangeline stood in the back near the garbage gasping for air. She didn't know what it was that made her nauseas all of a sudden. Maybe it was the resurgence of pain to her heart of the smell of the garbage out back. Either way she bent over and threw up. Hugh walked out and saw her throwing up.

"Baby, are you okay?"  
"Hugh, please leave me alone for a minute" she said gasping then throwing up again.  
"I can't you don't look well"  
Evangeline stumbled over to the wall and Hugh went to her side. "Please Hugh, let me go. I am strong I can handle this"  
"You don't have too, that's why I'm here"  
Evangeline wiped at her mouth and looked at him. "This has to stop!" she said pushing him away.  
Hugh looked at her confused and hurt and Evangeline regretted her outburst "I'm sorry Hugh but I just have to collect myself. Give me a moment. I will join you soon"

Hugh nodded and turned to leave. Coming through the door he saw John approaching. Hugh stepped in his way. "The lady wants to be alone" he said challenging.

John looked him up and down "Move or I'll move you"  
Hugh stepped up to John's face "Take your best shot"  
Roxy stepped in between them "Okay boys, place nice. Not in here"  
John smirked and pushed pass them both and went outside.

He saw Evangeline leaning against the wall throwing up. He was shocked to see her so weakened "Van?"

Evangeline turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes "What do you want?"  
"Are you okay?" he said walking to her  
Wiping her mouth she stared at him.

John looked at her and saw that he needed to tread careful. She looked like she would bolt at any moment "Nice song"

Evangeline rolled her eyes "Well I didn't sing it for you!"  
"Bullshit!"  
"It's true, I was singing for Hugh!"  
John smiled "Yeah, well it sure looked differently to me"  
Evangeline smiled despite herself "Whatever"

John walked over to her. "I am so glad to see you Van, I haven't seen you in weeks."  
Evangeline stepped back "That's a good thing John"  
"No baby it's not"

"John, please"  
He stared at her "Wanna know something?"  
Evangeline looked up at him curious "What?"  
"I'm not going to push you anymore. I'm not going to fight with you to convince you of our love"

Evangeline frowned "And why is that"

"Because tonight I saw it. The truth. You've never given up on us. You know dam well what we have is worth dieing for. Whatever that Hewie gives you is a lie. Lay in his arms, pretend its enough Van if it helps you sleep at night. You know the truth"

"You arrogant bastard" she hissed

"Arrogant?" John chuckled "You damn right I'm arrogant. The most remarkable woman in this town is in love with me. I got every damn reason in the world to be arrogant"

Evangeline stood there staring at him sadly. "I can't raise Natalie's baby" she said weakly  
"It would be my baby. You couldn't love my child?"  
Before she could answer Hugh came back outside "Evangeline are you ready?"  
Looking into John's eyes she hesitated. Then dropped her gaze and headed to Hugh. John grabbed her arm as she passed him and leaned into her ear "He can never be me Van"

Snatching her arm away she walked to Hugh and accepted her purse. Looking back at John one last time she went through the door that Hugh held open for her.

Hugh looked at John and angrily "Stay away from her!" he hissed and walked back inside

John ran his hands through his hair and smiled. He hadn't lost her, not really.

Back to Index

Chapter 21: LIFE and LOVE 

Evangeline lay in bed with Hugh, he was sleeping with his back to her and she felt extremely guilty. It wasn't fair that she pulled him into her mess. Looking up at the ceiling she thought about John. He was right as usual she never let go of their love just buried it deep.

_  
"Because tonight I saw it. The truth. You've never given up on us. You know dam well what we have is worth dieing for. Whatever that Hewie gives you is a lie. Lay in his arms, pretend its enough Van if it helps you sleep at night. You know the truth"  
_  
John's words echoed in her head and she sighed from heartache. She tried to force them from her mind and think of the man that wanted to make her happy lying next to her.

Turning onto her side she looked at Hugh's back. He was a wonderful man and she was sure he could make her happy. But she now had a bigger problem than him or john. She realized it when she threw up in the back of Rhodi's. She was pregnant. Evangeline's cycle was regular, never late. When she skipped her period she tried to ignore it. Now the vomiting confirmed it. Sighing deeply she wiped at a tear that was escaping.

Hugh had no idea she slept with John. She didn't want him to know of her weakness for the man between them. It would interrupt her plan to move forward and hide from her pain behind him.

Reflecting on the last time John made love to her she had to admit that part of her knew what she was doing. Sleeping with him without her diaphragm in. She'd never done that. Now she was in trouble. John was with Natalie and having a baby.

_"It would be my baby. You couldn't love my child?" _she heard him in her head again. 

If he knew of her baby he'd leave Natalie quickly, but her child would have to compete for his attention like his mother did when it came to Natalie. She wouldn't allow that. NEVER.

Turning back over onto her back she closed her eyes. Somehow she had to find a way out of this mess. Willing sleep to come she welcomed it when it did.

Morning 

Waking up Evangeline turned and looked to her left. Hugh was gone. She looked in the direction of his bathroom and saw the light was off. Getting out of bed in her nightgown she walked into the living room. Sitting out on his patio in his pajama pants he looked to be deep in thought. She covered herself from the chill in the apartment. He wanted to tell her something last night before it all went terribly wrong. He was in pain and of course she made it about her. No wonder the man thought she was a basket case.

When they got home they barely said two words before falling into bed with each other on opposite sides. Hugh got up and came in off the balcony. He looked at her surprised she was up.

"Good Morning" she said

"Morning" he said closing the sliding door

"Why were you out there with no shirt? It has to be 50 degrees out there"

Hugh shrugged and went to a chair in the living room and sat down. 

Evangeline walked over and sat down next to him "Do you want to talk?"

"What is going on with you Van?"

"What do you mean?" she asked softly

"Are you pregnant?"

Evangeline looked up at him shocked "What?"

"The vomiting and missed period"

Evangeline frowned "How do you know about my missed period?"

"I'm not stupid we basically live together"

Evangeline looked away

"When did you sleep with him?"  
"Hugh, please stop this…"  
"NO! I thought you were honest with me! Have you been sneaking around with him?"

"No, not since we became official"  
"Well we became official the day you came to office distraught and broken over his latest betrayal."

Evangeline bit her bottom lip "No we became official when I said goodbye to John, later that day"

Hugh frowned "After you came to my office distraught and I took you home? You were with him then? After I comforted you and helped get your bearings? Held you while you cried over and over?"

Evangeline looked at him hurt "I am so sorry, he showed up after you left. It just happened."

Hugh jumped up and glared at her "What the hell do you mean it just happened! He just told you he got the woman he broke you heart over pregnant and you slept with him?"

Evangeline saw the pain on Hugh's face and the guilt overwhelmed her "I'm sorry"

"Why Van, Why would you do this? Why would you let him use you again?"

"You knew I had unresolved issues with him" she said softly

Hugh huffed "That's putting it mildly"  
Evangeline glared at him "I never mislead you, I told you I loved him. You knew that!"

He started pacing in front of her "Did I ever really have a chance with you?" he asked hurt

"I don't know how to answer that"  
"Well it's obvious the baby isn't mine because we use protection so what are your plans now?"

Evangeline sat back in the chair "I need you help"  
"Help?"  
"I need you to say it's yours"  
"You what?"

"I can't put my child through a battle for John's affections. I know what that feels like."

The burden of the truth weighed heavily on him. He looked at her sitting there desperate to find a way to cope with her dilemma and he had the power to set her free. The problem was this may be the only way he could really have her. This secret could forever break the John and Evangeline bond.

Hugh knelt in front of her "I would be honored to raise your child. I would also be honored to be your husband"

Evangeline blinked shocked "What?"  
"We can't bring a baby into a world of uncertainty"  
"Are you crazy? I won't marry you" she said snatching her hand back

Hugh looked at her hurt "What's wrong with marriage"

"It's a terrible compromise for a child, that's what! I don't want to be married Hugh"

"Okay, whatever you say" he said disappointed.

Evangeline felt bad over her harsh reaction but she was serious. She wouldn't marry him. She wasn't marrying anyone.

"So is that's what wrong?"

Hugh frowned "Hunh?"  
"Last night you wanted to tell me something. Was it your suspicions of my pregnancy?"  
Hugh nodded "Yes that's what it was"

She touched his face "I am glad to have you. And I am so sorry that I hurt you. It was not my intent"

Hugh kissed her. Evangeline wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. _"He can never be me, Van" _echoed in her head as John's word's cut through her sharply she winced and pushed him away.

Hugh looked at her confused "What is it? Are you nauseous?"  
She smiled avoiding his eyes so he wouldn't see the truth

Hugh rubbed her hair "We will have a wonderful life together I promise"  
Evangeline looked at him. "I believe you"

Hugh hugged her and she looked over her shoulder. Her face said differently

Back to Index

Chapter 22: LIFE and LOVE 

Nora walked to her door hurriedly to see who was pounding so frantically. "Coming, good grief."

Opening the door she was shocked to see Evangeline. Evangeline didn't wait for a greeting and just walked in. Her hair swinging and face contorted in pain. Nora looked at her friend concerned "Sweetie are you okay?"

Evangeline threw her briefcase on the couch and paced with her hands on her hips. "I don't know what I've done. My life is ruined. I can't believe I messed up this badly"

Nora closed the door and came inside the living room. "Stop pacing and tell me what's wrong"

Evangeline looked at her "I'm pregnant!"

Nora froze "What?"

"I'm pregnant Nora!"

"When? How?"

Evangeline sat down on the couch and ran her hands through her hair pulling on her long tresses from both sides "Nora, I can't believe it"

Nora walked over to her and sat down "Are you sure?"

"I just came from the doctor. I thought I was but it's been confirmed"

Nora put her hand on her friends back. "Sweetie does Hugh know?"  
Evangeline looked up at her confused. Her bottom lip quivering she chewed on it to stop her tears "Yes" she finally said unable to reveal more.

Nora pulled her into her lap and stroked her hair "It's okay sweetie, we'll figure it all out"

Evangeline closed her eyes allowed herself to be comforted. She needed John.

John sat in his office reading his case file. His door flew open and he looked up to see Layla standing their glaring at him.

"I want to talk to you!"  
John sat back in his chair amused. He liked Layla, even though she didn't care for him. He hadn't spoken to her since she broke in his place but a lot had happened since then. Before he could respond Natalie appeared pushing pass her and getting in her face

"I told you he is not to be disturbed" Natalie hissed

"Listen Big Red, step off girl before I teach you some manners!" Layla said smiling

John shook his head "It's okay Natalie, leave her alone"

Natalie looked at John hurt then back at Layla. Walking around her she left and slammed the door.

Layla folded her arms and glared at John. "What did you do to my sister!"  
John sat up frowning "What?"  
"I'm at work and customers in Capricorn are snickering about what happened at Rhodi's last night"

John looked her up and down "I did nothing to her, she serenaded me and it was quite beautiful"

Layla laughed "There's no way in hell my sister would serenade you! She can't stand you!"

"You're wrong. Your sister loves me!"  
Layla put her hands on her hips and walked closer to him "Stay away from her! She's with Hugh now and me and my family would like it to stay that way"

John smirked at Layla "Shouldn't you be thanking me?"  
"Thanking you?"  
"Yes, for not tossing your butt in jail for breaking and entering"

Layla blinked and looked at him surprised "Well…I…"

"Whatever," he said waving her off "What I have with your sister is none of your concern. And for the record you and your family better start getting used to me, it's only a matter of time before she is back with me where she belongs"

Layla glared at him "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Turning she walked out of his office and slammed the door.

John shook his head and laughed "Whew" he said amused at the altercation. 

Natalie saw Layla leave and glared back at her. That girl was worse than her sister! Good grief. Before rising to go to John her phone rang.

"LPD Natalie speaking"  
"Ms. Vega?"  
"Yes" she said confused by the raspy voice on the phone  
"This is Smitty, your husband said we should do business"

Natalie's eyes grew big and she pushed her chair back whispering in the phone "Are you crazy calling me here!"

Smitty snickered "Calm down, I'm just trying to set up a meeting"  
"I don't care. Call my cell phone and leave the information 404-555-6699." She hung up the phone quickly

John appeared out of the office and looked at her cowering on the phone walking over he dropped the files on her desk and frowned "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, wrong number "she said quickly

John watched her. Something was up. She was always up to something. After Rhodi's she'd been sullen. He hoped that she knew better than to mess with Evangeline "Natalie, leave Evangeline alone"

Natalie looked up confused "What?"  
"Whatever plans or schemes you are brewing with your brother cut it out. I don't want you taunting Evangeline. Are we clear?"

Natalie couldn't mask her hurt "I can't believe you. I'm carrying your child. When is that going to be your top priority?"

John shook his head and walked away.  
Natalie wiped at her tears watching him go back in his office "I will show you and her! You two will never be together."

Picking up her phone she dialed Christian. It's time to get this show on the road. 

Nora gave Evangeline a glass of water "So how are you feeling?"  
Evangeline took the glass and smiled "Fine, I'm only 4 weeks"

"I still can't believe it"

Evangeline looked away "Me either"  
"Does Layla and your mom know?"

"Oh god, no! I can't deal with those two now. I'm keeping it under wraps for awhile"  
"Well, this changes everything" Nora said sadly

Evangeline looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

"Van, I know about Rhodi's the whole town is talking about it. You know that you and John are local celebrities with the kidnappings and trials"

Evangeline looked down in her lap. She wanted to tell her friend how bad and desperate things are now. But she knew that she would only try to push her to John. That was the last thing her baby needed. Even if her heart told her otherwise.

"It's not as bad as people say. I just got sick in the middle of singing that's all"

Nora smiled at her "Singing to John in tears? Yeah I can see how that would make you heart sick"

Evangeline lowered the glass. "Leave it alone Nora, what's the point really"

"You're the point sweetie. You and that innocent baby"

"It's not his baby so there is no future for us!" she snapped

"Wow you two have really made a mess of things" Nora said frustrated and rising. "You carrying Hugh's child and Natalie carrying John's" 

Evangeline smirked "Well I guess its god's way of telling us we were never meant to be"

"Or maybe it's just your way of pushing each other further apart to avoid your destiny"

Michael walked into Dr. Janice office to get the files on the ovarian cancer patient he was consulting on. He'd seen the doctor earlier and was told she left them on her desk.

Walking over to retrieve them the first file he grabbed said **EVANGELINE WILLIAMSON**

Michael frowned. He was Evangeline's doctor. He knew that she was distant with him because of recent events but he didn't want her cutting her medical ties completely. Opening the folder he checked to see what type of visit she had. He'd given her a pap smear six months ago. Reading the document his mouth dropped open.

_"She's PREGNANT?"_

John drove from the station heading toward the diner. He needed some fresh air. And maybe he would catch Evangeline there. She was always lunching their since her office was close. Hugh was in court all day according to his posted schedule so he had no worries of interference from him. His cell phone started ringing. Reaching and pulling it from his hip he answered it driving with one hand.

"Hello"  
"Bro, where are you?"  
"Driving to the diner, what's up?"  
"Maybe you should pull over"  
"What?"  
"Look I know I shouldn't tell you this. I could loose my license. But I want you to move on. I want you to focus on your kid and Natalie. This information will do it"

John frowned "Mikey you're rambling. Just say it!"  
"Evangeline's _pregnant_"

John dropped the phone and swerved across the road. Breathing hard he regained control of the car and pulled over to the side. Reaching down he frantically searched for the phone.

"Mike! Mike! You there?"  
"Yeah I'm here, you okay? What Happened?"  
"Pregnant! Are you sure?"  
"Sorry bro but I got the evidence in my hand. She's four weeks"

John breathed sadly threw his nose and bit his lips "Wait! Did you say 4 weeks?"  
"Yep"  
John thought about showing up at her door with her fresh from the shower. The love making, she would never give herself to Hugh after he'd touched her. It had to be his baby.

"Thanks!" John hung up the phone and tossed it in the seat pulling into traffic he swerved making a U-turn burning tracks in the road as he sped to Evangeline's office.

"Well thanks Nora" she said rising and hugging her  
"Where you going now?"  
"To work"  
"Evangeline, I don't know what to say at this point. I just want you to know I love you"

Evangeline accepted the hug her friend gave her. "I love you too"  
Nora let go of her and touched her belly. "And I love you too little one" she cooed at her stomach.

Evangeline smiled. "Thanks" she said softly

Grabbing her purse she walked out. She would be alright. Hugh would raise this child and he would have the love that their baby deserved. Smiling she walked to her car more confident in her future than she was when the test results were handed to her.

Back to Index

Chapter 23: LIFE and LOVE 

Evangeline walked into her office. She had to throw up in the parking lot and was feeling really queasy. The doctor said she was experiencing morning sickness quick and she hoped it passed even quicker. Walking into her office with her head down she didn't notice John standing to the left by the window. When he heard her door open he jumped and turned around. 

"Evangeline"

Evangeline looked up startled "What are you doing here?"

John walked over to her and grabbed her into his arms. Squeezing tightly she fought against his chest to break free "Let me go! What's wrong with you?"

John let her go and smiled grabbing her face he kissed her passionately on the lips. Evangeline dropped her briefcase and used both her hands to pry his from his face.

Stepping back she glared at him "What is the matter with you? Are you crazy?"

John shook his head "No, just more in love with you than ever"

Evangeline picked up her briefcase and headed for her desk "John please leave."

"I _know_ Van"

Dropping her briefcase and picking up her mail left by her assistant she looked up at him confused "Know what?"

"You're carrying our child!"

Evangeline hand froze and her eyes grew wide in shock "What?" she said slowly

"Yes, you're pregnant with my baby" he said smiling

Evangeline stared in disbelief "Who told you that?"

"Doesn't matter! It's true isn't it?" He said walking toward her desk

Evangeline couldn't respond the look on his face and the pain in her heart, made her paralyzed in fear. How could he know? It's not possible! Not even her doctor knew. Hugh sure as hell wouldn't tell him. 

"Who told you that!" she screamed

John blinked in surprise. "Michael saw your file he called me"

Evangeline lowered the mail and put her hand on her desk to steady herself. 

"It's not yours" she said weakly

John frowned "What?"  
"It's not yours I said!"

"Liar"

"I'm not LIEING! This baby's Hugh's"  
John shook his head "Not going to work Van, I know you. I know that baby is mine"

"No, No, No, its Hugh's" she said shaking her head.

John walked around the desk and stood next to her. Pushing the chair aside he got more into her space. Leaning into her ear he whispered "You're lying"

"I am not!"  
"You are!"  
"Get out!"  
"No!"  
"John, please it's not yours"

"Van" he said touching her belly "We created this life, new and beautiful growing inside of you. Can't you just imagine what he or she will look like? The combination of our skin tones, curly black hair, eyes that tell you everything when you look in them. I hope it's a girl. So she has your smile."

Starting to silently cry she placed her hand over his, "We can't do this; this is Hugh's baby John, not yours."

"You're trying to protect yourself and this baby. I understand that don't force my hand Van, I won't let you or this child go. I'll prove it to you and this town that this baby is mine!"

"What?" she said looking in his face crying openly now "What does that mean you'll prove it?"

"I'll get a DNA test"

Evangeline squeezed her eyes shut crying "Stop it! It's not your baby! Leave me in peace please!" she choked out through her sobs. Her hand still over his while he held her belly.

John moved closer holding her to him even though she stood sideways His face close to her cheek he could touch her tears.

"Fine, every time you look at him or her you will see me, see how much I love you and always will love you. You can't escape that you can't hide behind Hugh. He doesn't love you like I do, he never will. He doesn't know your body the way I do. You can't break the bond that we have Van. It's bigger than either of us. You're in my blood, and I'm in yours. No matter how hard you try to deny it you can't. You can't be with out me and I can't be with out you. We will always be connected and now even more since you are carrying MY child."

"Shut up!" she said shaking her head crying harder "John, let me go..."

"I'm not letting you go, not now not ever" he said releasing her.

Evangeline felt him move his hand from her waist and on her belly. Bringing both her hands to her face she cried. She cried at the madness of it all.

John looked at her and wanted to shake her. He wanted to force her to admit the truth. He knew it and he wouldn't let that man raise his child. There's no way he would do that.

Evangeline wiped at her face and turned and looked at him. He watched as she struggled to collect herself. "I want you to go" she said weakly

John smiled at her "Our baby is a gift. I don't want to see you ever crying over this pregnancy"

"For the last time it's not your baby." She steadied herself and put on her angry face "I was with Hugh before and after we slept together! I am with him every night!" she shouted trying to scare him, hurt him anything to make him give up this crusade.

John smiled at her "Prove it! Have the DNA test when its time and I will let you go!"

Evangeline looked at him in horror "How dare you!"

"I will do every and anything to keep you, don't you know that by now. Don't you know me?"

Evangeline looked at him and panicked. She couldn't have a DNA test. She knew John, she knew he would never give up. He would never drop this. She couldn't put her child into this situation. Not with Natalie "We're getting married!" she blurted out.

John blinked at her in shock. His confident smile fading from his face "What?"

Evangeline wiped the remnants of her tears from her face and stood up more confident. Staring at him challenging she knew she'd gotten the upper hand

"Hugh asked me to marry him yesterday and I accepted" she spat

John's face darkened with anger. He stepped toward her and she backed away. Her confidence fading at the sight of the rage she saw on his face "Like hell you are!" he hissed

She smirked at him "You don't own me, you don't control me!"

John grabbed her arm "You stop it Van! Stop it now"

Evangeline snatched her arm from his grip "Get out!" she yelled pointing at the door.

John glared at her "I will fight you! I won't let that man raise my child. I want let you throw us away, there is no way in hell!" he snapped turning to leave.

Evangeline jumped when the door slammed shut. Wrapping her arms around her waist she crumbled to the floor and cried. Rocking herself she tried to regain control, praying she could stop this.

Hearing her door open again she looked up thinking it was John only to see Layla step through. Layla not seeing her at first spotted her on the floor and ran to her side.

"My god, sis you okay" she asked dropping to her knees.

Evangeline reached up and hugged her sister and let go the remainder of her tears. Layla rocked her back and forth trying to soothe her. The more she comforted her the angrier she got.

"What happened?" she asked pulling Evangeline out of her arms.

"I'm pregnant" Evangeline cried

Layla eyes grew big "What? From who?"

"John" she said crying more her hair now fallen in her face covering the extreme pain and anguish she was in.

Layla sat back on her legs, she looked at Evangeline "Does he know?"  
"No, No, he thinks its Hugh's and we have to keep it that way Layla!" she said looking at her sister desperately

"What about Hugh?"   
"He knows and wants the baby" Evangeline said moving her hair from her face.  
"My god Van, what a mess!"

"Layla please help me! Please, John has to believe this baby is Hugh's. I can't convince him alone, you have to help me!"

Layla nodded "Of course sweetie. Of course" she said touching her face

Rising from the floor she helped her sister. "Why don't you go home. I will take care of John"

Evangeline shook her head "That's not what I mean, stay away from him. He's angry now I don't want you making it worse. I just need your support. Me and Hugh will handle John"

Layla rolled her eyes "Yeah you guys are doing a great job so far"

"Layla! Support only! Since everyone is going to find out soon about my pregnancy I need you to be your normal vocal self and claim Hugh the father" 

Layla smiled "Oh I can do better than that!"  
Evangeline laughed and fixed her clothes "Well I better get ready to go." She said wearily "I'm tired."

Layla nodded watching Evangeline collect her stuff. She would protect her sister. John McBain was public enemy number one in her book!

Back to Index

Chapter 24: LIFE and LOVE 

Hugh looked up shocked as his door swung open and John came charging in. He stood in the doorway beet red with his fist clenched. His eyes were glassy. Huffing and puffing John glared at him trembling with rage "I won't let you marry her? Do you think I will let you marry her?"

Hugh took off his glasses and smirked at him. John must've learned of the pregnancy. He was going to enjoy this "Is that any of your business?"

John rushed to Hugh's desk taking the chair in front of him and throwing it over Hugh's head making it crash against the window behind him shattering it. Hugh felt the glass shatter and moved in time to avoid the chair landing on his head.

Rushing toward John he charged him bent taking him in the gut. John doubled over Hugh's shoulder and felt his feet leave the ground as they both went to the floor. Hugh landing on top of him rose quickly and punched him the face. John tasted the blood in his mouth and brought both hands up to Hugh's neck in a fierce strangle hold.

Hugh loosing his balance frantically clawed at John's hands which seemed twice the size of his. John using his weight flipped Hugh over on his back and delivered two consecutive punches to his face. Seeing Hugh's nose leak blood, John gripped his throat and started to choke the life out of him. Hugh's face reddened and his eyes teared feeling his life slipping out of him.

Bo and three officers converged on top of John and had to work together to pry him off of Hugh. Finally pulling John away Hugh gagged and rolled over vomiting from the assault.

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking KILL you!" John roared.  
Bo screamed for John to calm down. Both Officers wrestled with John on the ground holding him down and struggling to keep him that way.

Bo went to Hugh and helped him up off the ground. The front of Hugh's shirt was stained with his own vomit.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Bo asked shocked  
Nora walked in and saw the scene frowning "What the hell?"

"I'll kill him!" John shouted now winning the battle against the Officers restraining him and about to rise. Nora went to John's side looking in his face "John! Calm down! Calm down or I'll have you locked up!"

John looked at Nora tears running down his face "Get them the hell off of me! Get them off now!"

Hugh stood observing taking off his suit jacket and tie, trying to remove his vomit and blood stained shirt. "Let him go Nora, I'll teach his ass some manners!" he hissed. 

Bo pushed Hugh "Hey! I'll throw your ass in lock up too! One more word!"

Hugh rolled his eyes removing his shirt.

Nora looked at the officer "Let him go. Get off of him"

Releasing John Nora immediately got in his face keeping him from charging at Hugh "Come with me!"

"No!" he hissed glaring at Hugh

"Come with me now! Dammit" she shouted grabbing his arm and dragging him out.

Bo turned to Hugh "What went on in here? What is this about?"  
Hugh wiped at the blood running down his face from his nose.

"He attacked me. Entered my office and threw that chair" he said pointing at the smashed window across the room.

Bo looked at the destruction and frowned "But why?"  
"The asshole can't get pass the fact that Evangeline and me are moving on with our lives, he can't handle the fact that she's carrying my baby" he said smiling

Bo's face reddened from shock "My god"  
Hugh went to his desk and got some tissue and tried to stop his nose bleed.

"Evangeline's pregnant?" Bo asked shocked. 

Natalie appeared at the door in time to hear it. "Evangeline's pregnant?" she said smiling  
Hugh looked at Natalie. Holding off his nose bleed with the tissue he glared at her. He knew who and what she was and it sickened him that he was now just like her.

Bo turned to Natalie "Get out of here me and Hugh need to talk" he said closing the door.

John walked into Nora's office enraged. Kicking her chair in front of him he sent it crashing across the room.

"Alright that's enough!" Nora shouted closing the door.

John burst into tears bringing his hands to his face.  
Nora gasped in shock to see him actually crying. She rushed to him and pulled him into her arms "My god, what's going on with you and Evangeline. You two are killing yourselves"

John broke loose and looked at her "It's my baby!"  
Nora frowned "What?"  
"The baby she's carrying Nora is mine"  
"But how….?"  
"Less than a month ago we made love. It was after she found out about Natalie. She thought we were saying goodbye but we were doing much more than that. We created a baby"

Nora backed away from him "John, she would have told me. Evangeline said it was Hugh's"

"Did she say that Nora or did you just assume?"

Nora thought about it and realized Evangeline never confirmed or denied Hugh as the father.

"Well then that's wonderful!" Nora said smiling at John grabbing both his arms.

"No, it's not! She's lying! She's claiming Hugh is this father!"  
"Evangeline wouldn't do that John"  
"She would and she is!"  
"You must have misunderstood!"

John glared at Nora "I not only understand. I also know that she is convincing that idiot into going along with her." He shouted

Nora blinked "But why, has she lost her mind?"

John swung at the air angrily "He will not raise my child! He won't marry her! I'll kill him I swear it!" 

"Wait Marry? What's this about Marry?"

John looked at her amused "Oh that's the best part. Ms. Evangeline Williamson esq. is getting married to Baby Hewie down the hall!" 

Nora shook her head "Evangeline would never marry him. She is trying to hurt you"

"Well dammit she is doing a great job! She's fucking killing me! I can't take it!" John clenched as his stomach tightened on him.

Nora seeing him wince in pain walked to him and led him to the overturn chair. Picking it up she forced him into it. "We'll have to fix it John. I'll help you"

John looked at her surprised "You will?"

Nora smiled "Of course I will. She won't be able to stop us both!"

Evangeline heard the door open and sat up in the bed. She was so sleepy she barely undressed before climbing into bed for a nap after work. "Hugh is that you?"

Not hearing him she rose up from the bed and walked in the house darkened by the sunset. She saw Hugh in the living room with his back to her. "Hey what's wrong?"

Hugh turned to look at her his nose busted, crusted with blood and the left side of his face purple and bruised with his eye somewhat shut from the swelling.

"My GOD!" Evangeline ran to his side he smelled of vomit and she almost gagged. "What happened to you!" she asked frightened. 

Hugh threw his soiled clothes on the floor and looked at her "Your ex is what happened to me!" he said nastily

Evangeline stepped back shocked "John did this?" she said in disbelief

"Came into my office screaming about me marrying you? Exactly what is that about?"

Evangeline stood before him frozen. "I told him we were getting married" she said weakly

"Oh great! I ask you to marry me and you shoot me down, But you see your ex and it suddenly becomes something you want to do?"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry!" he shouted "Sorry?"

Evangeline looked away hugging herself "He's hurt Hugh, he thinks the baby is his."

"Exactly how does he know that you're pregnant so soon"

"I went to the doctor and his brother saw my file"

"What!" 

"Apparently he told him"

Hugh went to the chair in the living room and plopped down "This just gets better and better" 

Evangeline went to him and knelt in front of him. "You have been patient and understanding with me. I can trust you. I know you would never deceive me. So trust me when I say that I am in this with you 100."

Hugh felt the pang of guilt over his secret puncture his heart and he looked away from her. Evangeline gently reached up and touched his bruised face. Hugh flinched "Sorry" she said gently

Rising she went into the kitchen and got the ice, and put it in a zip lock bag. Going to him she put it to his face. Hugh reached up and pulled her into his lap.

"So are we getting married?"

Evangeline looked down "Sure why not" she said softly  
Lifting her face he looked at her sweetly "I can make you and that baby happy. I need you to believe that" 

Evangeline kissed his forehead "I do" she said pulling his face into her chest and holding the ice to his jaw "I do" she said again willing herself to believe it.

Post Script 

I also write under the penname LUVINGJOVAN. Currently me and the writer of Irish Gift oltlfantimes10 are doing a round robin called Reclaiming love under the above name. I hope that you guys will take time to read it. I promise you won't be disappointed.

Back to Index

Chapter 25: LIFE and LOVE 

John unlocked the door to his place. He walked in to see bags packed in the living room, frowning he looked up at Natalie standing there with her arms folded. 

"What you leaving?" he asked amused  
"John we need to talk!"  
"About?"  
"Me, you and the baby."

John threw his keys up on the counter. His jaw hurt from the fight earlier and he was in no mood for her. "What is it now" he said pulling off his jacket.

"You! I saw what you did today at the station. Attacking the ADA because he knocked up Evangeline! Your priorities aren't right!"

John flashed her an angry look "Watch your mouth!" he hissed.

"Look, I'm going back to my mom's. It's time you realized what you have in us and our baby. I won't settle for anything less than a 100. Your child deserves that John."  
Natalie said smugly.

Christian suggested this move to make it easier to conceal her pregnancy. Now that she knew that Evangeline was carrying another's man child she was more confident than ever that she had John.

John threw his hand up dismissively at her and walked into his bedroom. Natalie glared at him. "Fine!" she hissed grabbing her bags and heading for the door. John heard the door slam and felt relieved. He wanted her gone the moment she moved in. He couldn't throw her out while she was carrying his baby.

Falling onto the bed he thought of Evangeline and the image of him standing there with his hand on her belly and her fighting him tore at his heart. She was carrying his child and they should be rejoicing. Instead they were both in their own private hell. His love for her stronger now than he could have imagined he sucked in his breath and focused on sleep…

Evangeline lay on the bed watching Hugh sleep. His face purple and swollen made her guilt over his pain ubearable. She knew she had pushed John to the brink by saying this baby wasn't his but she had no idea his rage would explode this way.

Hugh was a godsend and she'd hurt him.  
She was using him. John was right. She was no more in love with him than she was with the idea of becoming his wife. She'd tried to convince herself that he could be the one. But she was in love with another man.

Touching her belly with her hand she was reminded of his touch earlier and how excited he was at the prospect of becoming a daddy. If things were different they would've been awesome parents. 

Rubbing her belly she wondered if it would be a boy or a girl. What her babies skin and eyes would like. How each day watching him or her grow she would be reminded of John. Crying softly she accepted her fate. The man was beyond her now. There was nothing that could change that.

The Next Day

Natalie sat in Angel Square waiting. The guy Smitty appeared within moments and sauntered over to her. He was at best 5 foot tall and had a bad case of acne. His hair was black and slicked against his head and the leather jacket he wore reminded her of some mobster wannabe. In his hand he carried a large duffle bag.

"Ms. Vega?" he said with a toothpick in his mouth looking her up and down.  
"Ms McBain" she said smiling.

Frowning he sat down next to her. "McBain? As in Lt. McBain?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't worry my husband has no idea about this, you'll be safe!"

The guy stood "Hell nah! I ain't getting involved with the poo-poo" he said angrily

Natalie rolled her eyes "By meeting me you are already involved. Walk away and I won't tell my husband about our little meeting then where will you be"

She glared at him trying to appear tough. Christian had rehearsed this meeting with her over and over. He felt it best to make the thug think she was John's wife to protect her, since he couldn't be at the meeting.

Smitty smiled evilly at her "Are you threatening me?"  
Natalie realizing that Christian's idea wasn't quite working decided to do her victim routine "Please.." she said forcing her eyes to tear "I am desperate to give my fiancé a child, you're my only hope"

Smitty laughed "Thought he was your husband?"   
"Well, um yeah….same thing"  
Smitty sat back down. "Here's the deal. I need $30,00.00 in cash by the end of the week."  
Leaning over he unzipped the bag. "You do know you will have to wear these to fool everyone into believing you're pregnant. I assume you have on one now?"

Natalie rolled her eyes and pulled the bag closer to her "I can have the money to you next week but I won't need the baby for another 5 months and he has to have blue eyes. A boy!"

Smitty nodded. "Fine meet me here, in one week same time and we'll finalize things"

Evangeline walking through the park on her way to the diner stopped and saw Natalie talking to a suspicious dude. The thug walked away and Natalie zipped a large bag. When she rose she saw Evangeline staring and looked trapped. Frowning she threw the bag on her shoulder and marched over.

"Are you spying on me!" she hissed  
"What?" Evangeline said confused  
"Spying!"  
"Girl get out of my face!" Evangeline snapped and tried to walk around her  
"Here congratulations are in order!" Natalie said grinning blocking her way.

Evangeline looked her up and down "I don't need your congratulations."  
"Oh but you'd rather get them from my man..? right?"

Evangeline laughed "Your what? Natalie I'm curious what's it like living in your world of delusions and false hope? Sweetie if it wasn't for the baby you were carrying John would have kicked your but back to the playground where you belong."

"At least I'm carrying his child…not some lame ass ADA's baby that makes you want to slit your wrist with boredom" she said rolling her neck.

Evangeline glared at her and stepped closer into her face "I'm going to share something with you, even though your small mind won't comprehend it. You have John because I allow it. At any moment of any day if my mood changes. I might be the one raising that baby"

Natalie frowned not understanding Evangeline's confidence. Evangeline smiled at her "Now move sweetie, before I forget I'm a lady" she hissed  
Natalie moved and watched Evangeline saunter off hair blowing in the wind. "I hate her!" she snapped.

Back at John's

John finishing with getting dress heard a knock at his door. Hoping Natalie hadn't changed her mind he hesitantly went to answer it. Opening it he was surprised to see Nora.

"Hey Nora what….?"  
"Hey" she said walking in ignoring his confused stare  
"What's up?"  
"We need to talk about our plan"  
"What plan?"

Nora rolled her eyes "Our plan to get you two together again!" she said aggravated.

John smiled and closed the door "Well that didn't take long"

Nora winked at him "Listen, I'm your only prayer of pulling Evangeline back from the LIE she is living and I've thought about this all night. You two need sometime alone"

John shook his head "Tried that already Nora, Her office, showing up at her place. She fights me and pushes me away at every turn"

"Of course she does, because she knows she can escape. I'm talking about a trap. Something that gets you alone for a long period of time. Somewhere she can't run"

John smiled at Nora "I like the way you think!"

In Hugh's office

Layla walked into Hugh's office.  
"Hey you busy?"  
Hugh looked up at her and smiled. Layla gasped at the sight of him "Oh my god were you in a accident?"

"It's much better than it looks." He said laughing  
"Jesus, I can't tell" she said walking in and closing the door.  
"So what's up?"  
"First you tell me what happened to your face, you look like someone beat you with a ugly stick!"

Hugh smiled "John McBain attacked me yesterday after he found out your sister was pregnant."

Layla frowned. "This is why I hate this guy. First he tosses my sister aside like yesterdays trash, Then he parades that Big Red chick around town like she's some kind of prize. And now he harasses her and you because he's stuck with that cow!"

"Wow, don't hold back Layla, tell me how you really feel" Hugh said laughing, he winced at the pain that shot through his jaw when he laughed

"I am so sorry about this Hugh, you and Evangeline deserve some happiness"  
"Well we'll have it. As a matter of fact she has agreed to marry me"  
"She has!"  
"Yep!"  
"When?"  
"Well we have to work that out"

"What about an elopement…?"

Hugh frowned, "I don't think Evangeline would want to elope"

Layla shook her head "Let me tell you something. If my sister has agreed to marriage you need to drag her tail to the nearest courthouse quick. That girl hates the idea of matrimony."

"Why?"  
"Long story, never mind that! I want to help. I got a plan! Something perfect and we need to act soon"

Hugh smiled at Layla "Thank you for having faith in us"

"No problem, now since you are the ADA I need you to work your magic on getting us a justice of the peace"

Evangeline's office

Evangeline sat in her office trying to focus. She'd been throwing up all morning and was beginning to think that working was a bad idea now. Maybe she'd stay home her first trimester. Hearing a knock at her door she looked up.

Rex peeked his head in "Are you busy?"  
"No, Rex come in"  
"We need to talk"  
"Okay, have you found something out?"  
"Something unrelated I guess but weird nonetheless"  
"What is it?"  
"I've been trying to uncover this link to the doctor that brainwashed Christian"  
"Okay"  
"Well I came across a man that works for Carlo and uses a special doctor to handle his requests. His name is Smitty"

"Smitty?" Evangeline frowned at the name  
"Yea, get this he does baby smuggling"  
Evangeline sat back in her chair "Disgusting"  
"Exactly"  
"How does this tie to Christian?"  
"Well this doctors identity is top secret and very close to Carlo, if we find out more about Smitty we can then find out more about the doctor."

Rex leaned into Evangeline grinning "I've got a plan!"

Evangeline smiled and nodded "I like the way you think!"

_  
Post Script_

I also write under the penname LUVINGJOVAN. Currently me and the writer of Irish Gift oltlfantimes10 are doing a round robin called Reclaiming love under the above name. I hope that you guys will take time to read it. I promise you won't be disappointed.

Back to Index

Chapter 26: LIFE and LOVE 

Evangeline walked into Nora's office smiling "Okay, I'm here what's the big emergency?"

Nora looked up "Can't I just be anxious to see my friend?"  
Evangeline frowned. "Hunh? You asked me to get here and said it was an emergency"  
"No I didn't I said it was urgent."  
"Okay urgent, I cancelled a meeting with a client. What is it?"

Nora thought about the plan and couldn't remember what she could say to get Evangeline to the freight elevator "It's the Vega case"  
Evangeline looked surprised "Oh, okay"

"Well I have some evidence from the first lockup in the evidence room that wasn't released and….and…I really think you need to see it"

Evangeline looked at her friend who seemed overly nervous to her "Okay..." she said suspiciously

"You know where to go to get to the evidence room. I would go with you but I can't be involved since it doesn't look to favorable with the pending court case"

"Why would you give me this lead Nora, this may prove even more detrimental to your department?"

Nora frowned, Evangeline asked too many damn questions.

"Hey, just trying to get everything out in the open. No surprises in court. Besides it may be nothing…you will have to determine that"

Evangeline's phone started to ring "One second" she said turning from her friend and retrieving her phone.

"Evangeline Williamson"  
"Hey babe"  
"Hugh?" she said smiling.  
"Yep…..need you to come home it's an emergency"  
"What?"  
"Well I got a surprise and it won't wait!"  
"I'm kinda in the middle of something" she said looking at Nora.

Nora looked up nervous. She had to get her in that elevator within the next 5 minutes.

"Evangeline…" she said interrupting  
Evangeline put up her finger to tell her give her a moment.  
"Oh, well I wouldn't say come home now if it wasn't extremely important."

Evangeline smiled. She knew things had been rough with them lately and she was prepared to keep things on track "Okay, be there soon"

"Perfect" Hugh said smiling and hanging up.

Evangeline hung up the phone "Sorry Nora, Hugh has something cooking for us I got to go, I'll come back tomorrow"

"NO!" Nora said jumping up. It took her and John extreme effort to arrange this with the maintenance guy. It had to go down now. "Van, you have to go now. It will only take a second."

Evangeline's phone rang in her hand again. Looking at it she saw it was Rex "Hold on I have to take this one, sorry!"

"Hello?"  
"Evangeline!"  
"What's up?"  
"I got a meeting for you, to try to buy a baby, you have to meet me at Rhodi's now"

Evangeline looked at her watch "Good grief…..now?"

Nora rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in frustration.

"Yes, the guy is real jumpy and I told him you're my wife. He's waiting on us. I am telling you this is our shot!"

"Okay, I'm on my way!" Evangeline hung up the phone and went to the door "Nora, too much is going on I really have to do this some other time. "

Nora desperate burst into tears. Evangeline turned around shocked "My god what is it?"

Nora shaking her head forced herself to cry harder "My job….you have too make sure this evidence is okay…..I can't face the mayor again……another mistake from my department and I could loose my job" she said sobbing.

Evangeline looked at her watch. "I can come back sweetie" she said now rubbing her arm.

"No….no….no…I can't take the stress! Please!" Nora said wiping at her tears.

Evangeline sighed "Okay! If its this important to you I'll go"

Nora looked up smiling broadly "Oh my god! Thank goodness!" she said hugging Evangeline tightly. Evangeline frowned at the sudden change in attitude and hugged her friend back.

Nora pushed Evangeline to the door. "Okay now go….hurry"

Evangeline looked back confused at her and walked out the door "Okay…" she said softly. "What is going on with you?" she turned back and looked at Nora smiling and waving her off.

"Don't worry about me just go check that evidence."

Evangeline rounded the corner. She would check out the evidence and then go meet Rex. She'd call Hugh from the car. Jesus she felt like she was being torn a part.

Standing at the freight elevator she pushed the button. The door opened quickly and John stood in the elevator with his arms folded leaning against the back of it. Evangeline frowned and stepped inside. 

"Hey" he said acting surprised to see her  
"Hey" Evangeline said softly

Pressing the button B for the basement she watched the elevator door close. The silence between them hung thickly in the elevator started to descend then shook roughly and stopped.

Evangeline gasped and looked back at John "What happened?"  
"I don't know!" John said pressing the emergency button.

The buzz to alert the elevator was stuck sounded off, making a loud ringing noise.

Evangeline stepped back and watched John. Something wasn't right. John turned and smiled at her "Looks like we're stuck" he said amused.

Evangeline glared at him. "Humph, what a coincidence"

Hugh's Place

Hugh paced the carpet. Layla sat at the table drinking a soda. "Would you stop pacing she is on her way"

"I know but I'm nervous. We're ambushing her with this surprise wedding. I don't know how she will respond"

Justice Clarkson looked at his watch "I have some time…no need to worry"

Layla smiled "See the judge has time….quit your worrying. Evangeline will be surprised and happy to see how far you've gone to make her happy." Layla got up and went to Hugh and fixed his tie. "Besides who could resist you!" she said kissing his bruised cheek.

"Thank you so much for supporting us" Hugh said genuinely happy that Layla was on his side.

Layla put her hands on her hips "Well you know it's all about Vangie, the minute you hurt her you will be public enemy number one in my book!"

Hugh looked away guiltily "I would never hurt her"

"I know, that's why I'm behind this 100"

Hugh nodded and looked at his watch. "She should be here any minute. I'm so excited." he said looking at the door. 

Rhodi's Bar

Rex walked back over to the table. The acne face fonzzie wanna be was creeping him out with his angry stares "Hey, just called my wife. She's leaving the office now"

Smitty glared at the blonde surfer boy in front of him. "How did you get my number?"  
Rex shrugged and picked up his drink "A friend"  
"Well I don't have friends"  
"We all have friends, man. Besides chill it's just a little meeting. Nothing sinister. You don't like what we have to say just roll"

Smitty glared at him. "You better not be wasting my time surfer boy"

Rex rolled his eyes "Yeah, right….like you got something better to do fonzzie" he mumbled under his breath

"What did you say?"  
"I said I better use the phone again to see where she's at" he said standing and walking away from the table. Where are you Evangeline? Get here soon.

Elevator

"You two set me up….didn't you!" Evangeline said angrily  
"I don't know what you mean" John said nonchalantly taking a step toward her.  
Evangeline stepped back and put her briefcase in front of her "Yes you do" she said nervously

"How you feeling?" he asked looking at her stomach  
"That's not your concern"  
"Really?"   
"John what do you hope to gain with this stunt? Call someone to get us now!" she snapped.

"There is no one, we will be here for 3 hours until Chuck comes back and lets us out"  
"What! I can't be here for that long I have too….."  
"You always have a reason to run from us" he said frustrated  
"John, it's not about that I have to…."  
"You have to face me, here and now" he said staring into her eyes

Evangeline dropped her eyes and moved from him to the other side of the elevator

"Please not now..."

John ran his hands through his hair. He wouldn't be stopped he wouldn't let her get away with it now.

"Do you still love me?"  
Evangeline looked at him shocked "Do you really want to go there?"

"Not only do I want to Van, we will do it here and now. Everything from demons to baby will be said in this elevator now"

Back to Index

Chapter 27: LIFE and LOVE 

Evangeline threw her briefcase down "Okay! You want to deal, you want to get it all out right here and now….let's do it"

John smirked at her challenging him "Now that's the Van, I've missed"

Evangeline rolled her eyes "What happened the day your father died?"

John stepped back form the question. He looked at her stunned "What?"

"You heard me dammit! What happened the day your father died?"

"That's not what…."

"The hell it isn't. I know we got problems. We can fill a dictionary with the issues we got! But tonight we start at the beginning. You wiped your feet on my heart and I allowed it because of some childhood trauma you suffered. Now I'm owed an explanation. You wanna talk about love. Well Love is honesty something you lost at the age of 9. Now face me and face it here in this moment. Then and only then will I be honest with you"

John looked away "I can't"

"Bullshit! It's more like you won't! Well that's not going to cut it. Not if you want my trust back. You can shower me with dinners and romantic movies on the rooftop until we both are old and gray…..if you won't my heart you are going to have to come clean. Completely!"

John rubbed his jaw. The ulcer started to ache and he fought the wave of nausea that swept through him. He didn't want to talk about his dad. He could talk about Caitlyn and Natalie but he didn't want to go there.

Evangeline glared at him "Just what I thought. My feelings are to be exposed to you upon request but you on the other hand can hide and lie and run and cower never having to face a damn thing!"

"Why are you angry?" John snapped "What happened to me as a kid has nothing to do with you!" he shouted

"The hell it doesn't! I trusted you with my heart. You discarded it and I deserve to know why"

"I let you go because of Caitlyn, her death forever changed…"  
"Stop it…"  
"The way I feel about love…"  
"Stop it John….!"   
"She was important to me she…."  
"Shut up….!"  
"Made me feel whole! Loosing her.."

"I said STOP!" Evangeline screamed over him with tears welling up in her eyes.  
"I want to know what happened when you were nine!"

John walked away from her in the elevator and wiped the sweat from his brow "My dad died"

"And"  
"There is no and….do you know what that did to me?"  
"I lost my father too John…"  
"Not at the age of nine dammit!" he shouted

Evangeline bit her lip and folded her arms "Okay, how did your dad die?"  
John clinched his fist "He was shot!"  
"By who?"

John looked at her angrily "I don't know!" he hissed

"You're lying!"  
"What?" John asked confused  
"You heard me….something happened that involves your father's murder and you're hiding it"

"No!" John said putting his hands to head.  
"Yes"  
"NO!"  
"What is it John, did you see his murder?"

John screamed and swung violently punching the wall of the elevator breaking his hand. Falling to the ground holding his hand he screamed and screamed. Evangeline ran to his side and dropped down. His screams cut through her and she pulled him into her lap. His hand hung limp in his lap and two of his knuckles were split and bleeding.

"Hush baby" Evangeline cooed stroking his hair cradling him in her arms  
John crying in her lap wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled himself further into a ball around her. Evangeline rocked him and whispered her love to him over and over trying to bring him back into the room with her. The whimpering and shaking was scaring her.

"Van…" he said hoarsely after crying  
"Yes"  
"Is the baby mine"  
"John"  
"Tell me….is it my baby?"  
"We can't do this.."  
John sat up from her lap "Why because I won't tell you about my father?"

Evangeline bit her lip and fought her tears. "You won't let me in John, whatever keeps you back leaves me vulnerable when loving you. I won't let my child go through that"

John looked at her sadly "It is my baby isn't it"  
Evangeline glared at him a tear escaping "Natalie's the one carrying your baby!"

John sat up and pulled his broken hand into his lap. The pain was beyond him. Looking at her sincerely he tried to give her what she needed. "When I was nine I followed my dad, I mean I shadowed him everywhere"

Evangeline looked at him attentively

"He would go on his rounds on Conselor Street and I would ride my bike over a mile to get there after school to get on the roof of the ole warehouse across the street. My father would always stop of O'Rielly's Bar and Tavern and I would have a good view of him and his buddies hanging around his squad car."

John smiled as if he was in a trance "I remember one time Jamie Patterson was riding his bike up Conselor Street and a car swerved almost hitting him. The driver tried to get away. But my dad ran out into the street and threw his body on top of the car stopping it. He dragged that drunken son of a bitch out and locked him up on the spot."

John looked at Evangeline angrily "He was hero dammit!"

Evangeline nodded "Okay, John"

"No! you listen to me! My dad was a hero! He protected people! He would never do anything crooked. He was there to serve and protect. He protected people! Protected people!" John shouted shaking his head.

Evangeline crawled across the elevator floor to him and touched his face as he shook his head yelling over and over again.

"John….stop…..stop…look at me…its just me and you…look at me"

John stopped trembling and began to rock holding his hand. "We need to get you to the hospital John. That hand is bad" she said getting ready to reach for the telephone in the elevator.

"No! Van…you can't let that man raise my child"

Evangeline stopped and looked at him confused "What?"

"You can't marry him….you can't keep me from my child"

Evangeline sat back down and looked at him "I never said it was…"

"Stop it! Don't lie to me! I told you…"  
"You tried to tell me….you haven't told me…"

"CAN'T YOU SEE THIS IS PAINFUL FOR ME! CAN'T YOU SEE THIS IS KILLING ME! I'M RELIVING THIS FOR YOU DAMMIT AND YOU WON'T CUT ME ANY SLACK!" he screamed in her face

Evangeline backed up shocked at the rage she saw him exhibit. "What is with you and this anger? The way you attacked Hugh…you're scaring me!"

John softened "Wait…I'm sorry…Please…it's just"

Evangeline nodded "I get that, it's painful for you. But can I tell you something?"

John looked up at her his face streaked in tears "Yes"

"Our entire relationship has always been about you. What you need….What you can give…What you want…What you won't give…" Evangeline said sadly

"I'm sorry" John said weakly

"Don't apologize listen. Do you know why I let Hugh in? Do you know why I allowed him to be a source of strength for me?"

John shook his head.

"Because from the moment he took me to dinner, his desire and needs have been about ME. I was first. I was the one that mattered. He would loose sleep wondering if I was okay. He waited with baited breath to hear me say those 3 words. He was patient and supportive when I needed him to be"

"Evangeline, I have always held you first in my heart. I love you"

"John that's not true. If it was you wouldn't have taken Natalie into your bed. You wouldn't have lied to me when we were together about Christian"

John's face contorted in pain "I was confused"

"You were more than that! You were selfish!"

John nodded in agreement. "True"  
They sat in the elevator for a long while silent both of their words to each other hung thickly in the air between them.

Evangeline looked at his hand "Does it hurt?"

John looked up and smiled "Only when I smile"

They both laughed

"Evangeline"  
"Yes"  
"I've missed you"  
Evangeline stared at him and said nothing.

"I missed waking up next you. I missed finding your hair in my sink. I missed hearing your snoring when you sleep"

"I don't snore!"  
"Yes, baby you do"  
Evangeline laughed "Whatever"

John using his good hand touched her knee "I missed the smell of your shampoo on my pillow. I missed your long legs draped over me while we sleep. I miss the feel of your breasts on my bare chest when you allow me to make love to you"

"John stop" she said turning away

"No, I can't. I know I messed up. I know that I have intimacy issues. But our love is solid. This isn't a ego trip for me. Its not about Hugh, its about us"

Evangeline stared at him "The baby is yours John"

John smiled and moved over to her in the elevator. Lowering his head to her lap he kissed her stomach. Looking up at her he smiled "This baby is the most special thing about our love"

Evangeline burst into tears "No, John its not! Because even in this pregnancy I have to share you with her. My entire relationship with you she was there. Now the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me is growing my belly and you still have divided loyalties"

John looked at her in pain. "Baby, please let me find a way out of this nightmare for us. Don't give up. Not yet"

Evangeline shook her head "I can't….I can't…I can't share my child like that. Not with Natalie's child. You have to let us go. Let us find a way to be happy"

John glared at her "Are you crazy? Do you think I would ever believe that our baby would be happier not knowing me? Yes this is hard. Yes we will have to struggle, but that's LIFE that's LOVE. Don't you know that?"

"HEY ANYBODY STUCK IN THERE!" A loud voice yelled from outside the elevator doors.

Evangeline stood up feeling John reach for her. She was able to slip out of his grip since his other hand lay in his lap broken "Yes! Help us we're stuck!"

"ONE MOMENT…I'LL HAVE IT OPEN FOR YOU SOON!"

"Van don't do this….we need to finish this"   
"Look at us, the most we accomplished is you breaking your hand!" she snapped

John stood up holding his wounded hand to him. "Stop it! We did more than that. I told you more about my father than anyone has ever heard. You told me that the baby is mine. We accomplished a lot."

"What do you want from me John?"  
"You back in my life 100."  
"Really and what about Natalie"  
"Fuck Natalie!" he hissed

Evangeline shook her head "She's pregnant! You will never turn your back on your child and I couldn't love you if you would. It's hopeless"

John shook his head "Why are yo so damn stubborn? Why do we have to analyze every single damn emotion? Why can't you just be like…."

"Like Natalie?"

John shook his head "No…I didn't mean"

"That's why you chose her right? Because she asked no question and told believable lies? Because she thought your word was the gospel and expected nothing in return?"

"Yes she was easy….but I chose her because I wanted to protect you. Keep you from hurting the way my love always seems to do"

"There you go again! Your love…Your sacrifice….making decisions for my heart based on your fears!"

The elevator doors opened and Evangeline knelt grabbing her briefcase and purse. John grabbed her arm before she escaped.

"He will not raise my child. Figure it out Van, find a way to get rid of Hugh, because soon…..as soon as I've found a way to deal with Natalie I am coming for you and my baby"

Evangeline snatched her arm free and walked out. John fell back against the elevator wall and sighed. She can run but he knew she wouldn't be the same after their talk. He'd gotten through. He finally got through.

Back to Index

Chapter 28: LIFE and LOVE 

Evangeline tried Rex's number several times and got no answer. She was extremely worried about him. What if something happened to him because she didn't show up? She thought about going to Rhodi's but she was already 3 hours late to her surprise with Hugh.

_Hugh_

What would she tell him? My god she didn't even know what she felt at this point. Pulling up to his brownstone she got out of the car and saw that Layla's car was out front. Frowning, she quickly went upstairs into his building. Barely getting her key in the door it swung open to reveal her sister glaring at her.

"Where have you been?" Layla hissed "Why didn't you call?"

Evangeline blinked in surprise. She looked at the dress Layla wore confused and at Hugh standing in the living room with a tux. She walked in and saw all the decorations for a ceremony. A WEDDING ceremony. "What in the world?" she said under her breath.

Hugh walked over to her and smiled "Surprise!" he said tenderly taking her hand. "Today was supposed to be our wedding day"

"Yeah! But of course Van you messed it up! The judge just left!" Layla snapped.

Evangeline looked at Hugh stunned "I don't know what to say"

Hugh touched her face and stroked her cheek "Say you will marry me tomorrow or even tonight if we can get the judge back"

Layla walked over to them "Yea sis, he just left maybe we can get him back!"

Evangeline eyes dropped. John's words came back to her:

_  
"He will not raise my child. Figure it out Van, find a way to get rid of Hugh, because soon…..as soon as I've found a way to deal with Natalie I am coming for you and my baby"  
_

"Hugh we need to talk" she said softly

Layla frowned and looked at him "Hugh, why don't you go and get us something to eat. Me and Evangeline need to talk"

Hugh looked at Evangeline hurt. He could tell by her demeanor that John had gotten to her again. Layla was just trying to step up and do some damage control. His fear of loosing her made him grateful that Layla would help on his behalf.

Squeezing her hand he smiled "I'll be right back!"

Evangeline nodded and looked away. She didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't marry him. Not after what happened tonight.

Layla watched Hugh grab his keys and head to the door. The wounded look he gave them before leaving hurt. She would snap some sense into her sister. Turning to her angrily she put her hands on her hips and looked Evangeline up and down.

"You were with him again weren't you?"

Evangeline took off her suit jacket and walked away from her sister "Don't start…"

"Don't start!"

Evangeline turned and glared at her sister "I have a lot to work through Lay, I can't do this with you two!"

"Let me see, he wants you back. No wait, he can't live without ya. Or how about he won't let his child be raised by another man"

Layla's taunts hurt. They dug at the wounds in Evangeline's heart and she winced from the pain. Her eyes getting watery she fought a private war inside of herself to be strong. To do what's best for her baby. Not John, not Hugh, not her family, just her precious baby. Looking down she touched her belly and smiled some.

"This is our baby. Me and John created this Lay, no matter what else is going on outside that door that fact will never change."

"Well let me tell you about what's outside that door. NATALIE and her brat!" Layla hissed.

Evangeline looked at her sister shocked by the remark.

"Don't look at me like that! It's true, the man couldn't choose you until his ass was on the stand facing jail. Do you honestly think he will ever put that baby first?" she said point at her stomach.

"I won't keep him from his child!"

"You won't have too sis, NATALIE will"

Evangeline bit her bottom lip and ran her hands through her hair "My god what a mess" she said sadly

"Yes it's a mess and I know you wished things were different, but the truth is John is having a baby by NATALIE and unless you want to spend the rest of you life at war with Big Red you better find a way to make this thing with Hugh work!"

Evangeline looked back up at her sister "Are you telling me to do to Hugh what Natalie is doing to John, manipulate and use him for my own self gain?"

Layla walked over to Evangeline and grabbed her hands "I am telling you to open your eyes. The man is in love you Van, he wants this baby. He wants you. Don't you think your baby deserves that kind of commitment?"

Evangeline pulled her hands out of her sister and hugged her. Layla hugged her back squeezing tightly. "You have been such a godsend to me during this mess this summer" Evangeline said with her eyes closed crying

Layla stroked her hair and let tears fall "I am so worried about you. You were almost killed because of your love for that man. He has brought you so much pain Van, please don't sacrifice your happiness for him again. Don't do it"

Evangeline let Layla go "Trust me Layla, trust me to make the right decision and whether it John or Hugh understand that it's my decision. Just support me either way okay" she said tenderly wiping at Layla's tears.

Layla nodded "Okay Vange"

"Good now go home, me and Hugh need to have a talk"  
"But…"  
"Layla, please just trust me"

Layla dropped her hands from around her sister and nodded. Walking to the counter she picked up her purse and looked back "I love you"

Evangeline smiled and wiped her tears "And girlfriend I am so glad that you do!" she said smiling and laughing lightly.

Layla smiled blew her a kiss and walked out. Evangeline walked over to the couch and plopped down.

_  
"No, I can't. I know I messed up. I know that I have intimacy issues. But our love is solid. This isn't a ego trip for me. Its not about Hugh, it's about us"  
_

Hearing his voice in her head she closed her eyes and cried. She didn't know what to do but she knew it had to be done tonight. Her commitment to her unborn child demanded that.

Llanview Hospital

John walked into the hospital holding his hand. He had to catch a cab there because he couldn't drive. Looking around the emergency room he walked across to the front counter and saw Michael running up the hall. Looking confused he went after Michael to tell him about his hand and saw him duck behind a curtain. From behind the curtain came loud screaming, and the voice sounded familiar. John ran up the corridor to see what would bring Michael to the ER.

"ARRGGGHHH!" Rex yelled "IT HURTS! OH GOD I DON"T WANT TO DIE!"

"What's his condition?" Michael asked taking the chart from the nurse.

Rex flipped and flopped around the bed shaking his head back and forth so fast his hair had fallen into his face covering it. He screamed and kicked his legs. Two orderlies worked to hold him down. While a nurse cut away at his shirt to get it off him and reveal the gunshot wound.

"Oh my god I've been shot! That son a bitch shot me!" Rex screamed.

John came to his side as the doctors work to stabilize him. Rex looked at John "Call Evangeline! Call her John, stop her from going to Rhodi's I don't know if the dude is there she may be in danger"

John stepped back surprised "What?"

Michael looked at John surprised he was in with them "What are you doing here bro?"  
Michael saw John's swollen broken hand that he held up to his chest and gasped "My god what happened to your hand?" he asked

John ignored him and went closer to Rex "What do you mean she's in trouble? What does Evangeline have to do with this?"

"ARRGGHHH! JUST CALL HER DAMMIT! SHE'LL KNOW!"

"John get out we need to get him to surgery. Natalie and Roxy are on the way. Nurse see about getting a doctor to look at his hand"

John reached his good hand in his pocket and dialed Evangeline's cell and got her voicemail. He knew she was staying with Hugh, he called the directory to get Hugh's number, praying to god she was there not Rhodi's

Hugh's Place

Hugh walked into his place holding the take out. He saw Evangeline sitting on the couch patiently waiting on him "Where is Layla? He asked going to the kitchen to put the bags down.

"She left" Evangeline said rising

"Why? I thought we could all have dinner together"

Evangeline smiled looking at Hugh's bruised face. He was so sweet. So honest and good. She didn't deserve him. Going to him she touched his face "We need to talk"

"Can we eat first I'm starved" he said trying to stall. His heart pounded in his chest and he was so scared of what she had to say.

Evangeline saw his fear and felt guiltier "I need to tell you where I was today and what happened"

Hugh shook his head "The point is you left him and came home to me. I don't need to know more"

"Yes Hugh you do. John will always be between us, this baby is his. He would never forget that and neither will you"

"He doesn't know that! We can do this. That baby is yours! I would love him or her as if it were my own"

"Hugh…"

"No….I love you and that will make us strong. I won't let you do this alone and if you went back to him that's what you would be doing! You would be doing it alone."

Evangeline eyes dropped this was so hard. Before she could say anything the phone rang.

Hugh let go of her hand and answered it.

"Hello" he snapped in the phone

"Hugh it's John, is Evangeline with you?"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY HOUSE!" Hugh screamed in the phone.  
Evangeline looked up shocked. Hugh's demeanor let her know that Hugh was on the phone with John.

"Look, She's in danger asshole! Is she with you or not!" John hissed

"The only danger she is in is from you! Why can't you leave her in peace?"

Evangeline grabbed the phone to end the war. Hugh glared at her "John, what is it?"

"Thank god you are okay"  
"What is it?"  
"Rex has been shot"  
"OH MY GOD! IS HE ALIVE?"  
"Yeah babe, but he says you had something to do with this..?"  
"Where are you?"  
"The hospital"  
"I'm on my way" Evangeline hung up.

Hugh blinked in surprise "Who's hurt?"

"Rex, he was working on a case for me" she said running to get her purse and suit jacket.

Hugh grabbed his keys "I'm taking you" 

Evangeline looked at him and smiled "Thanks" she said grateful for his support again.

Hugh stopped her and pulled her toward him and kissed her hard. She allowed it because she knew he needed it but she felt nothing. Pulling out of his arms she grabbed his hand

"Let's go"

Back to Index

Chapter 29: LIFE and LOVE 

The doctor put a temporary brace on John's hand until he got the x-rays back to see how bad the fracture was to set it properly. "Thanks doc" John said getting up from the table.

"We should have the x-rays back soon" The doctor said taking off his gloves. "Don't go far"

John nodded and walked out of the little exam room he came around the corner to see Roxy and Natalie standing talking to Michael. Natalie looked up to see John coming down the hall with his wrapped hand. She immediately took off to him

"Oh my god! John! What happened to you"

John looked at her "It's nothing, how's Rex?"

"He's in surgery we don't know yet." She said her bottom lip quivering.

John touched her face feeling sorry for her. Natalie looked at him and saw Hugh and Evangeline come off the elevator heading toward them. She smiled to herself. Perfect timing.

"John! What if he dies? What if I loose my brother!" she said bursting into tears and throwing her arms around him. John raised his hurt hand and other arm and embraced her.

'It will be okay" he said trying to comfort her. 

Hugh and Evangeline saw the doors open to the hospital lobby. Evangeline looked up to see John and Natalie embrace, with him using his good hand to stroke the top of her head.

Hugh looked at her and extended his hand. Looking at Hugh she smiled weakly and accepted his hand proceeding down the walk way toward them.

John heard them approaching and turned to see Evangeline. He immediately let go of Natalie who still clung possessively to his waist. He gave Evangeline _'its all innocent'_ look and she rolled her eyes. John saw the smirk on Hugh's face and wanted to smash it.

"How is he?" Evangeline asked looking at Natalie  
"That's none of your business!" Natalie hissed  
John pushed Natalie off him and shot her an angry look. "Van, he's in surgery we're waiting to hear"

Evangeline smiled slightly and dropped her eyes. "Well we'll want to wait if that's okay"

"It' not…"  
"It's fine Van, I think he will be okay" John said smiling.

Hugh led Evangeline away to a seat. She stopped and hugged Roxy who was blubbering on Michael shoulder. She smiled at Michael who smiled at her. "He will be okay Roxy. He's a tough kid"

"That's my kid! He's a fighter! I raised them both to be fighters!" she said though her tears.  
Hugh led Evangeline away to a seat and sat next to her.

Natalie stood there glaring at John "How dare you have your ex stay at the hospital for my brother. She barely knows Rex!"

John shook his head "If you hadn't been so self involved lately you would know that he's been working for Evangeline for over a month with his P.I. business"

Natalie looked at John shocked "He's what?"

Roxy walked up "That's right Natty, Rex has been doing real good too with his business. He wanted to make us proud"

Natalie looked at Roxy and let tears fall. "I had no idea"

John rubbed her back "It's okay" Looking over he saw how Evangeline watched them and wished he hadn't found the need to constantly comfort Natalie. Evangeline dropped her eyes and turned away.

Hugh squeezed her hand looking over at John who was glaring at him he pulled Evangeline closer "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine"

Hugh kissed the top of her head.

"Hugh"  
"Yes"  
"Let's do it" she said raising her head and looking in his face  
"What?"  
"Let's get married in the morning" she said smiling  
Hugh eyes got wide. Grabbing her face he kissed her excitedly

John saw Hugh's excitement and the way he hugged Evangeline. She looked over his shoulder into John's eyes with a painful look. John knew what she just did and was about to step to them when Michael grabbed his arm "Bro we got the x-rays back lets fix that hand"

"Later Mikey!" he said snatching away  
"No! This is serious! That fracture is bad and needs to set now" he said pulling away.

Evangeline saw the pain on John's face as Michael pulled him away and closed her eyes to it. Hugh let her go and kissed her face "You want something to drink?"   
She shook her head. "A coke would be nice"  
Hugh stood up smiling. "Okay"

Walking away to the break room Natalie stared at him. Looking at Evangeline now joined by Roxy she smiled evilly. Turning she followed Hugh.

Hugh stood at the coke machine trying to decide what to get Evangeline.

"I heard she only likes Dirty Martini's three olives" Natalie snickered behind him.

Hugh turned and glared at Natalie "What do you want?"

"To know how long its going to take you to get that bitch down the isle"

Hugh glared at her "What did you say to me?"  
Natalie stepped in and got in his face "You heard me!"

Evangeline sat with her hands in her lap. Looking up she saw Roxy bent over with her head in her hands "You okay?"  
"No, do I look okay?" Roxy snapped  
"I'm sorry….I didn't mean.."

Roxy stood up and started pacing "It's not you Evangeline, that's my boy in there. If something happens to him I will go crazy. First that Killing Club fiasco and now this!"

Evangeline stood up and hugged Roxy. She rubbed her back and tried to soothe her. "Let me go get you something to drink, Hugh just left."

Roxy nodded "Thank you baby"

Evangeline left and headed down the corridor. She wanted to be next to Hugh, she was afraid of John returning and cornering her. She would get married quick before he had an opportunity to change her mind. Walking up to the break room she heard Natalie call her a bitch and froze. Leaning to the wall she listened.

"Don't you ever speak of her that way to me again!" Hugh hissed  
"Whatever! Are you two getting married or not?" Natalie said challenging

"That's none of your business!"

"Really? Well as the mother of John's baby I think it damn well is my business!"

Hugh laughed "Would you cut the act!" he said rolling his eyes.

"What?" Natalie asked confused.

Hugh smirked at her "I know the truth. I know you aren't pregnant"

Natalie looked at Hugh shocked "Are you crazy?"

"No you and Christian are the crazy ones trying to pull this little trick!" Hugh hissed

"How do you know this?"

"It's true isn't it?"

"Did you tell Evangeline?"

"No" Hugh said guiltily

Natalie smiled "And why not Mr. Perfect?"

"Let me tell you something little girl. I love Evangeline and I will protect her from you and John! If you don't stay away from her and keep John away I will blow a whole in your entire world"

Natalie looked in Hugh's eyes and took the threat seriously.

Evangeline let tears fall down her face. She leaned against the wall and cried. How could Hugh keep that from her? Why was everyone out to betray and control her? She wiped her face and thought of Natalie and what she set in motion. She would kill them both.

Rising from the wall she turned and walked into the break room glaring at them. Hugh and Natalie gasped in shock.

John sat on the table while Michael finished his hand. His cell phone rung and he took it off his hip.

"McBain"  
"Lt. This is Officer Jackson, the shooter of Rex Balsom has been apprehended."  
"He has! Is he at the station?"  
"No, they are bringing him in. He was shot, he should be in the ER now"  
"Thanks!"  
John jumped from the table and raced out of the room. Michael hot on his heels chased after him. "John we aren't done! Where are you going?"

"No time Mikey"

Running into the ER John grabbed the nearest nurse. "Where is the shooter that the police just brought in?" 

Michael watched him shocked  
The nurse snatched loose and glared at him "Get your hands off of me!"

Michael put his hand on John's arm "Chill bro" Turning to the nurse he smiled. "We got a new one that the cops brought in where is he?"

She pointed down to the third covered hospital bunk. John marched over and saw Smitty sitting there bandaged from a superficial shot in the shoulder. "You?" John said surprised.

"Wsup McBain" Smitty said laughing.

"YOU STUPID IGNORANT SELFISH CONNIVING SKANKY BITCH!" Evangeline hissed through her clenched teeth squeezing her fits tightly.

Natalie gasped in horror and stepped behind Hugh. She looked terrified at the rage on Evangeline's face.

"Van, wait I can explain"

Evangeline looked at Hugh and smiled "Oh this ought to be good. I'm really interested to see how you spin this Hugh. Telling me that John is the one to abuse my trust and wants to control me. That my baby would live in misery if I allowed him to know his dad."

Evangeline stepped closer folding her arms "Tell me Hugh how long have you known that this sixth grader with breast was pulling this little scam. Did you know when I took you back into my bed? Did you know when I allowed you to hold onto my trust and faith in you?"

"Van I…."

Evangeline slapped Hugh hard on his already bruised face and his glasses flew off.  
Natalie backed further away from them looking for a way to escape.

Evangeline looked at her "Where the hell do you think you going?"

"I have nothing to say to you" Natalie said weakly

"That's okay sweetie, I have plenty to say to you!" Evangeline said walking toward her.

Hugh grabbed her arm "Van No!"

"Get your damn hands off me!" Evangeline screamed trying to fight Hugh off. 

"Wait…please Van think, you're pregnant. You shouldn't be getting into a fight! Think about the baby!" Hugh said now wrestling her.

Natalie saw her chance and ran for the door. Evangeline screamed reaching for her "I'LL KILL YOU! THIS ISNT OVER BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hugh held Evangeline while she crumbled to the floor she struggled against him crying harder, he held on tighter trying to soothe her.

"McBain I want to cut a deal. It's not my fault I shot that kid! It's not my fault!"

John walked over smiling. "So you haven't learned a thing since Paul Cramer died? Still up to your old hustling tricks! We'll this is your third strike partner. You'll get life this time!" John said laughing

"If I got to jail so does your fiancé'"

Michael and John frowned "What?" John asked confused.

"That's right man, your fiancé' Natalie Vega. She's my most recent client. She got you thinking she's pregnant right?"

John stood there stunned. He couldn't say anything. Michael moved closer to Smitty.

"You're lying! Natalie wouldn't consort with someone like you"

Smitty looked at Michael and frowned

"Who the fuck are you! I ain't no liar jerk! That broad gave me $30,000.00 to buy a baby and I got it all on tape. Once I found out that she was doing it to the detective I knew it would buy me a get out of jail free card. Now cut me a deal and you will get the tape!"

John felt his blood boil. He would kill her! He would kill her with his own hands! Before anyone else could speak Natalie came running down the hall.

Natalie saw John and Michael by a drawn curtain. She had to get to John before Evangeline. She had to fix it. "John! John!"

John turned and saw her running up and glared at her.

"John thank god…" Natalie saw the look of hatred on his face and then turned and saw Smitty in the bed. Her world came crashing down on her.

John grabbed her arm roughly and flipped it behind her back. Wincing as he used his half wrapped hand to retrieve his handcuffs

_"Natalie Vega you have the right to remain silent"_

Back to Index

Chapter 30: LIFE and LOVE 

John walked into the station dragging Natalie  
"Please…oh god….John! Please! No…I can explain!"  
"Shut up!" he hissed

Pushing her on the nearest officer. "Book her on conspiracy"

The officer looked at John like he was crazy. Natalie was squealing and pulling away crying frantically "Sir are you sure?"

"Do as I say!" John hissed.

The officer nodded and took Natalie who now jumped and kicked to get free.

"John! You can't do this to me! Call my mom! Wait John, call Uncle Bo! Please!"

John glared at her as the officer dragged her away. Bo had already left for the day and John was glad. He wanted her thrown in jail immediately no red tape. Turning he went into his office and kicked the chair in front of him.

How could he have been so stupid?  
Why was he so blind?

He could have lost Evangeline. Looking at his wounded hand he decided it best that he head back to the hospital and find her. He tried to find her before he left but no one had seen her or Hugh, he had to tell her it was all a lie.

"John..."

John tuned around to see Evangeline standing behind him her face streaked with tears. He stared at her.

Evangeline looked at him and her heart exploded. She made Hugh bring her immediately when Michael told her that John had arrested Natalie. Running into his arms he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She held onto him and kissed him back holding him even tighter.

Pulling her face from his he smiled "It's all a LIE"  
She smiled "I know!"  
John frowned "How, Mikey?"

"I'll explain later….let's not talk about them. Just us."

John wrapped his arms around her and winced as he used his wounded hand to rub her back.

"John, I am so sorry for not believing in us. I am so sorry for so much."

John shook his head holding her. "You have nothing to be sorry about. This wasn't your fault. You were as much a victim in this as Rex and everyone else that was hurt because of Natalie."

Hugh walked around the corner and saw John holding her. He watched in silence for a long moment his heart breaking over and over again in his chest. Gathering his courage he walked into John's office.

John looked up at Hugh and frowned. 

Evangeline turned her head and looked at Hugh. She moved out of Johns arms and came to his side still holding him.

"Umm"  
"Leave..." Evangeline hissed

John looked at Hugh then Evangeline confused by the tension between them.

"I have to something say first"

"What's going on?" John asked suspiciously

"Hugh knew of Natalie's trick John, knew it all along" Evangeline said her voice cracking at the betrayal. She cared for Hugh and was deeply hurt at his trying to trick her into marriage.

John glared at Hugh "You what!" he shouted

Evangeline put her hand on John's chest to calm him. "No…let him say what he has to and then leave" she said softly trying to keep John's temper in control.

John pulled her closer and nodded

Hugh smiled at Evangeline "I love you…I hope you know that."

John glared but Evangeline half smiled "I know you think you do."

Hugh shook his head "No Van, I know I hurt you and betrayed you in the same manner that man you are clinging to did. But I never did it to control or hurt you. I did it because I love you so much I would sacrifice my integrity to have you. Can you say that he would do the same?" he said pointing at John.

"I told you Hewie, you know nothing of my love for her!"

Hugh glared at him "I know that you aren't a victim in this! Evangeline is! You schemed and lied just like Natalie and broke her heart over and over again. I was there to see the damage you left. I was there to rock her to sleep while she cried every night over you!"

John looked away his guilt taking over again. There was some truth in what Hugh said. Evangeline looked at the pain in Hugh's face. She let go of John and went to him. 

Hugh smiled and reached for her. Evangeline hugged him back and felt him squeeze her tightly.

John shifted uncomfortably at her being in his arms but allowed it.

Hugh kissed her cheek and finally let her go. "I have hurt you and for that I am sorry. But I will never be sorry for loving you so much that I would do anything including bargaining with the devil to have you"

Evangeline touched his bruise face tenderly "You have been the best friend to me. I forgive you lying and I am so grateful that you were there for me when no one else was."

Hugh looked over her shoulder at John then back at her "If there ever comes a time when you want me or my friendship don't hesitate Van, promise me that."

She smiled and nodded "I promise."

Hugh leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Evangeline opened her mouth and kissed him sweetly.

John walked up behind her and she stopped the kiss.

Hugh looked in her face and touched his lip "Take care" and turned walking away.

Evangeline watched him and felt the sadness well up in her. Feeling John slip his arms around her waist she leaned back into his chest.

"I'm sorry for my part in your pain Van" he said softly in her ear.

Evangeline turned around and hugged his neck. "That's over. Today is the beginning of our lives together. We both did things to hurt each other and I am tired of keeping the score card. Lets start fresh….for us and for our baby."

John kissed her forehead. "Will you come home with me tonight?"

Evangeline grinned "A million Natalie's couldn't keep me away!"

They both laughed, holding hands and walked out of the station.

Back to Index

Chapter 31: LIFE and LOVE 

Natalie walked slowly shackled from her cell down to the visitor block. Jessica had just come to see her yesterday so she was really curious about this visitor she had.

"Booth number eight!" the guard behind her snapped pushing her in that direction.

Sighing she shuffled toward her visitor booth. It had only been 4 months of her 10 year sentence and each day grew drearier and drearier. Some day's she fantasize of the missed opportunities and chances gone because of her own selfishness. Crying was a regular routine now.

Vikki got extremely sick at her sentencing and the guilt of causing her mother to have another stroke ate away at her. She would have preferred a death sentence as oppose to living day in and out in that gray cell rotting away.

Stopping at her booth she looked at her visitor shocked. It was Christian.

He looked tan and healthy. Sitting there with his Ray Ban shades on and hair trimmed curly he flashed her his pearly whites and pointed for her to pick up the phone.

Natalie sat down "Hey"

"Natalie, how are you?"  
"Fine…as well as I could be"  
"Christian licked his bottom lip, you don't look too good. Pale and a lot thinner, are you eating?"

Natalie heard the mocking tone in his voice and was sure under those shades his eyes would reveal his joy in her suffering. As if reading her mind he removed his shades and stared into her eyes.

"What do you want Chris?"

"To say goodbye, I have a big show in New York for an exhibit that's making me a millionaire. Leaving tomorrow"

Natalie sucked her teeth "Oh joy!" she said glaring at him.

"What's with the attitude?" Christian said feigning being hurt.

"You set me up! Was this your idea of revenge?" she hissed

Christian leaned back in his chair and stared at her "The day McBain came to my cell and told me you two were together I came up with this plan. Under the guidance of another I found that revenge can be even sweeter when you give your enemy exactly what they wanted. You wanted John at all cost, and I gave him to you."

"Why would you want revenge on me! I didn't do this to you! I was a victim too!" she whined.

Christian shook his head "You still don't get it do you Natalie? Well maybe I'll swing by on year 8 to see if it penetrated. You have no idea what love and sacrifice is. Sit in the cell and think of the sacrifice I made for you twice and then maybe we will be even. Good Luck" he said hanging up the phone.

"Christian!" she screamed in the phone.

He looked at her and winked then rose walking away.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed bursting into tears.

John and Evangeline

Evangeline waddled into the station. She was six months pregnant and carrying twins. The doctor said he would need to put her on bed rest next month if her pressure didn't stay down. 

John looked up when she walked in. "Hey baby" he said smiling  
Evangeline smiled "Hey, you ready to go?"  
John closed his folder and stood. "I sure am"

Rising he waked over to her. Stopping he kissed her stomach "How were they today?"  
Evangeline laughed "Playing football all morning."  
"Those are my boys!" he said laughing and placing his hand on her stomach.

Nora came in the office. "Hey girl, I didn't know you were here"  
Evangeline smiled and turned to hug her friend. Nora was swamped since Hugh quit and left town. He thought he could do it but seeing her with John was too much for him.

"Where are you two headed" Nora asked smiling  
"To sign our contract on our new house" John said slipping arms around Evangeline and resting his hands on her stomach.

"Today? I didn't know you closed today"

Evangeline smiled "John is super anxious and moved the closing up"

Nora nodded and kissed Evangeline on the cheek. "Well congratulations!" 

"Thanks" Evangeline said smiling. When Nora left she turned and looked at John "I am so in love with you Mr. McBain"

"Really?"  
"Really!"  
"Enough to become Ms. McBain?"

Evangeline blinked and dropped her arms from around his neck "What?"

John got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket. Taking her hand "I was going to do this in our new home but I can't wait any longer. Evangeline Williamson will you do me the honor and become my wife?"

Evangeline looked at the sparkling diamond and smiled. "John….I"

John raised an eyebrow "I know you aren't going to turn me down" he said smiling

Looking at him with tears in her eyes she smiled "Of course I'll marry you!"

John put the ring on her finger and jumped up squeezing her tighter than he intended too. He felt the babies kick against his stomach. Laughing he pulled away "I think they approve!"

Evangeline smiled and kissed him "Already siding with their Daddy over me!"

Back to Index


End file.
